La otra opción
by Ishida Sasuke
Summary: Los años han pasado y Reneésme Cullen se ha convertido en una bella adolescente que asiste a un instituto en Juneau. Paul es otro adolescente quien ha descubierto ser un ángel. El destino los unirá y Nessie ha de elegir entre Paul y Jacob.
1. Encuentro

Prefacio

Quizá si nunca me hubiese empeñado tanto en perseguirla, no habría causado dolor.

Nunca me fijé que lo que yo buscaba, era la poseción de alguien más, una rosa que le pertenecía a un lobo.

El lobo se llevaba a la rosa en su boca, mientras que yo lo perseguía con desesperación. La rosa tenía en ella el elixir que me daba vitalidad, confianza y vida, pero el lobo no la soltaba. Había gritos que escuchaba de la rosa, y yo seguía buscandola, a pesar de que no me correspondía. Se alejaba cada vez más de mí, causando un dolor insoportable. Quería verla, no me importaba el peligro, no me importaba morir, quería ver a mi amada, más el lobo no me lo permitía.

Si nunca la hubiese seguido me habría horrado tantos llantos, dolores y desagrados, pero habría continuado ignorante ante lo que es amar de verdad...

El encuentro

No soy una persona común, eso siempre lo tuve claro. Mis padres no eran exactamente normales, eso ya lo sabía, pero nunca imaginé que hubiese un secreto del cual dependiese tanto mi cordura.

Vivir en Alaska durante toda mi vida nunca me dio una pista, mucho menos vivir cerca de Elmo. Claro que vivir en un pueblo con el nombre de un personaje de Plaza Cesamo no era una gran ayuda tampoco. Había un secreto en ese pueblo que yo nunca hubiese decifrado, si no lo hubiese visto por mis propios ojos.

Soy un ángel.

No como la versión general con túnicas, arpas cantando en el cielo al lado de dios, pero sí uno con alas y con poderes. Nunca pensé que mis padres pudiesen ocultarme esa naturaleza. Ahora se preguntaran, ¿Qué tiene que ver Alaska en todo este lío? La respuesta es que en Alaska es en donde los ángeles nacieron, hace millones de años, según leyendas, leyendas que yo nunca di crédito y siempre pensé que eran un truco para atraer turistas. Sin embargo ante mi condición, no estaba más que obligado a creer todas esas historias, las cuales normalmente hubiese desacreditado.

Mi cabello explotaba más que nunca en un furor naranja, nunca lo había visto tan vivo, tan radiante, tan perfectamente rizados. Mis pecas casi habían desaparecido dejando al descubierto una tez íncreiblemente palida, pero escultural y bella. Mis piernas se volvieron más estructuradas, mientras que mi pecho se moldeaba para formar la figura de un atleta, al tiempo que se me desarrollaban los musculos a la velocidad de un rayo. La única palabra que encajaba era hermoso, una palabra que en mi pasado nunca habría utilizado sino para describir a otras personas, pero nunca a mí mismo. Era impresionante, nunca me había sentido tan bello. Desde que mis alas se habían desprendido por primera vez, los cambios me volvieron en un ser completamente hermoso.

¿Soy un engreído? Completamente, al menos en este momento en que mi gloria comienza a desatarse, pero cuando comienze mi desgracia es imposib le que vuelva.

Mi nombre es Paul Huunseaus ¿Apellido raro? Sí, el descendiente de ángeles no puede tener un apellido normal ¿O sí? Bueno quizá sí.

Mi ambiente era mucho más claro para mí ahora. Los ríos eran más claros, los árboles más verdes, los animales explotaban en vida ante mis ojos, al igual que las personas, quienes no se daban cuenta de su vitalidad oculta como yo, pero ninguna como ella.

La persona que vi a la otra esquina de la calle, explotaba particularmente de vitalidad. Un cuerpo hermoso, casi tanto como su fragancia la cual podía respirar, sin importar que tan lejos estuviese. Solo verla del otro lado en que estaba el semaforo que separaba las calles me dejó en claro que ella era tan perfecta como yo, incluso quizá más. Ojos color chocolate, bellos, completamente llenos en una mirada inoscente, pero al mismo tiempo con un problema de auto control a no sé que. Un cabello cobrizo rizado que llegaba a sus rodillas, el más hermoso que haya visto nunca. Una figura esbelta, con pechos firmes y bellos. Todo el resto del mundo parecían simples pebellos en comparación con este espectaculo de belleza.

Llevaba audifonos, estaba con un Iphone en la mano, mientras cruzaba la calle. Hasta la ropa era íncreible, combinaba a la perfección con ella, la chaqueta que llevaba, junto con la blusa azul marino, y los blue jeans. Estaba seguro de que esa combinación solo podía ser tan hermosa en ella.

Mis mejillas se encendieron de inmediato, nunca imaginé que una persona pudiese causar tal impacto en mi mente. El impacto fue tan grande que no me di cuenta hasta el último momento que estaba frente a una construcción y que una viga comenzó a caer. Nunca vi como cayó, porque solo vi como la bella mujer frente mío corría hacia a mí. Lo vi como si corriese con velocidad normal, pero el resto de la gente estaba detenida ¿Acaso había detenido el tiempo? Me di cuenta de que no, ya que al voltearme la viga siguió cayendo hacia mí.

La adrenalina subió y estaba completamente seguro de que podría destruir la viga por mi mismo, pero la hermosa mujer llegó frente a mí y la detuvo con sus brazos como si solo hubiese atrapado un saco de dos kilogramos y lo dejase en el suelo.

-¿Cómo reaccionaste tan rápido?- me preguntó.

-No lo sé- le mentí, mientras me sentía atrapado por su mirada-. ¿Cómo te llamas?

Pero antes de necesitar una respuesta vi através de sus ojos algo que nunca esperaría ver. La respuesta, sin necesidad de que me la dijiese.

-Reneesme- le dije tomando su mano.

La velocidad volvió al curso que debía tomar. La gente a mi alrededor me miraba con asombro, no solo a mí, sino que también a Reneesme al ver que habíamos sobrevivido a la catastrofe que debió eliminarme del mapa. Yo sabía que aún si Reneesme no hubiese estado presente yo hubiese sido capaz de salvarme. Como dije antes, yo soy un ángel, y tengo más habilidades de las que en ese momento estaba consciente que tenía.

-¿Cómo supiste?

-No tengo idea- le contesté honestamente-. ¿Podriamos hablar en privado?

-No, lo siento, pero... Jacob me está esperando.

Detecté una nota de adoración a ese nombre, como si fuese todo lo que le importase, quizá no todo, pero detecté que era un ser muy importante para su persona.

Supé desde el principio que una belleza como ella ya debía tener ya novio o algo por el estilo ¿Quién no desiaría estar con áquel ser?

-¿Podrías soltarme la mano?

-¿Quién es Jacob?

La pregunta se me salió sin que yo pudiese controlarme. Reneesme me miró con pasciencia y compasión, como si estuviese a punto de decir algo que no quisiese. Y lo hizó.

-No tengo que contarte nada.

-Gracias por salvarme- le dije.

Reneesme no apartó la mirada de mí por un momento. Se quedó mirandome fijamente como si pudiese detectar algo diferente en mí a todos los demás. La gente nos seguía mirando, escuchandonos, esperaban ver algún espectaculo, tener alguna explicación para satisfacer una curiosidad que yo deseaba que no existiese.

-Aceptaré tu oferta de hablar.

Me tomó de la mano y meguió con rapidez humana a un parque. Nos tomó quince minutos llegar allí, pero al fin y al cabo, no había ni una otra alma alrededor.

Reneesme se sentó en una banca, se quitó los audifonos, tomó un buen respiro y me habló.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Paul Huunseaus.

-Bien Paul- me dijo respirando profundamente-. ¿Cómo es que reaccionaste tan rápido?

-Adrenalina- mentí de inmediato.

-Respuesta incorrecta- me contestó de inmediato. Su mirada era imponente-. Ningún humano podría alcanzar esa velocidad, no importa cuanto flujo de adrenalina tenga.

En eso tenía razón y yo no podía debatirselo.

-¿Hombre lobo o vampiro?- me preguntó.

-¿Eh?

-Tu olor no es ni humano, ni de licántropo, ni de vampiro, ¿Qué eres?

-¿De qué estás hablando?

La pregunta me dejó completamente perplejo, no entendía a que se refería ¿Licántropos? ¿Vampiros? ¿Acaso había algo más de lo que debía enterarme? ¿No era suficiente tener diescisiete años y descubrir que tienes alas y una velocidad sobre humana? Al parecer todavía me quedaba mucho por aprender.

Vi sus ojos una vez más y sentí como mi ser comenzaba a ser consumido por su mente, como si estuviese siendo tragado por un agujero negro lleno de información. No sé como, pero una cantidad de nombre, frasesm y gritos vinieron a mi mente, y antes de que me diese cuenta ya estaba en la realidad. En la realidad había pasado menos de un segundo, mientras que gran parte de la información entraba en mi cerebro.

-¿Estás bien?- me preguntó con cariño, mientras me tocaba la frente. Su mano era muy cálida, pero la apartó, se sentía completamente aterrada-. No... no tienes temperatura... no es helada, ni caliente. Tampoco normal... no la siento...

La cara de terror de Reneesme era más bella de lo que esperaba, pero todavía había una parte de mí que estaba consciente de lo que decía, mientras que otra parte de mí se sucumbía en su belleza.

-¿Qué eres?

Era la segunda vez que me lo preguntaba y yo no sabía si debía mentirle o decirle la verdad, pero ¿Cuál era el punto de ocultarselo? Yo ya estaba seguro de que ella tampoco era humana, y quería saber lo que era. La intriga carcomía mi mente.

-Soy un ángel.

-¿Los ángeles existen?- me preguntó sin poderlo creer-. Oh dios, Carlisle se va a morir cuando le diga esto...

-¿Qué eres tú?

-Debes alejarte de mí- me sugirió-. No es seguro... no te acerques a mí nunca más, por favor.

-¿Qué me quieres decir?- le pregunté sin entenderla.

Pero antes de que me contestase o yo le siguiese preguntando, ella se echó a correr. Yo la seguí desesperado. Corrí tras ella mientras que la misma curiosidad que llenaba la mente de los humanos de antes llenaba la mía, quizá porque me había enterado de que no era humano, cuando ya estaba muy acostumbrado a serlo. Mi primer instinto fue perseguirla, ya que sabía que después podría nunca encontrarla, pero ¿Por qué una extraña me impactaba tanto? ¿Por qué me importaba? ¿Por su inmesurable belleza? No, había algo más, algo que hacía a Reneesme alguien demasiado especial, alguien que yo nunca creí conocer, alguien que me hiciese sentir una chispa de vitalidad.

Se estaba haciendo tarde. Mis padres me dieron tiempo para que me encontrase conmigo mismo, ya que al descubrir esto, ellos sabíanq ue estaría confundido, por lo cual ese tiempo lo usaría para descubrir a alguien más. A Reneesme. Era como una rosa, la verdadera flor estaba oculta en medio de los hermosos petalos y yo quería descubrirlo.

Recibí un golpe en la cara antes de que pudiese continuar siguiendo a Reneesme, que me llevaba unos cien metros de ventaja.

La figura frente a mí era implacable, alta, se veía poderoso, moreno, cabello negro corto y una cara que nunca creí ver nunca. Al ver en sus ojos vi su nombre,

-Jacob.

Jacob me levantó del suelo y me agarró del cuello, comenzando a ahorcarme.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-No lo sé...

No había mentira en eso. Comenzé a perder la respiración y Jacob me soltó.

-¿Por qué Reneesme estaba tan asustada?

-No lo sé...

-¿Por qué la perseguías?

-No lo sé...

-¡Contesta bien por una vez, carajo!

Jacob me levantó del suelo con más fuerza de la que esperaba y luego me dio un buen puñetazo en la cara.

Me sobé la cara y luego ante la inminente furia inexplicable que fue creciendo le devolví el puño y lo hice caer al suelo. El arrepentimiento me cruzó.

-Lo siento- le dije de inmediato.

-¿Cómo tienes esa fuerza?

Jacob no lograba comprender como mi fuerza podía igualarse a la suya. Al igual que Reneesme, me encontré con alguien que era más que humano.

Sentí miedo, ya que sabía que Jacob era fuerte, y yo era un ángel que recién se daba cuenta de lo que era. Todavía era frágil, todavía estaba comenzando a comprender mi cuerpo y en medio del bosque en el que me encontraba, la falta de testigos ayudaba a Jacob a tener la oportunidad de matarme si quería. Pero no lo hizo.

-Escucha, te dejaré ir si juras no volver a acercarte a Reneesme.

-¿Por qué?- le pregunté sin entender.

-No es solo por su bien, sino por el tuyo- me dijo enigmaticamente-. Creéme, no hay nada más seguro para ti que mantenerte alejados de nosotros.

Y así Jacob se fue alejando a paso lente, dejando en mí una mente llena de dudas, de incognitas, de deseos de saber más, no solo sobre todas las especies que circulaban a mi alrededor, no solo de la situación en la que ellos estaban envueltos, sino que también sobre la enigmatica Reneesme, quien no podía sacar mi cabeza.

Ese fue el inicio, el inicio de una aventura que no terminaría de ningún modo que yo pudiese determinar.


	2. Eyes on me

Eyes on me

Era difícil describir mi alrededor con un ojo morado. Jacob me había dado un buen puñetazo en el ojo y apenas si veía con él, así que me valía con mi ojo derecho. Aún así mi visión era tan impresionantemente buena, que noté que no necesitaba el ojo izquierdo, probablemente podría moverme incluso con ambos ojos cerrados, porque los ojos no eran más que una forma de centrar mi vista a un objeto en particular, pero en sí podía sentir toda la vida que había a mi alrededor, sin mirar y ya sabía como era su forma. Sentía su vitalidad, su energía, sus formas desprendiendose alrededor del mundo y los aires, los ojos solo me ayudaban a focalizar de manera más concreta un objeto, pero podía ver sin ellos, no era una necesidad tener los ojos abiertos, pero era la costumbre humana. Mi única pregunta era, ¿Cómo iba a dormir de ahora en adelante? En sí el sueño era un factor que no había sentido desde hace muchas horas, como si cada vez más se fuese disminuyendo, hasta no tener nada del sueño con el que partí.

Desde que abrí mis alas al cielo un nuevo horizonte se abrió frente a mis ojos, una puerta desconocida a la cual tenía miedo entrar, la puerta en la que veía entrar a Reneesme. Yo quería seguirla, por lo cual estaba tratando de conectarme lo más posible conmigo mismo antes de afrontar está desconocida y fantastica puerta llena de ilusiones y desilusiones, una puerta que podía convertir un día alegre en uno fastidioso y viceversa, una puerta que escondía más secretos de los que hubiese podido encontrar en mi forma humana. Ya mi nueva visión me guiaba al camino que iba detrás de la puerta, pero mi cuerpo estaba estancado en el pasadiso por el miedo a encontrarme en un viaje sin retorno. Tenía miedo a dejar de ser humano.

Mis alas aparecieron con sorpresa, destruyendo por completo la polera que llevaba, dejando solo mis pantalones y un pecho desnudo. Mis alas eran suaves, las plumas eran de un blanco como la nieve, y suaves como una almohada acolchada. Eran grandes, partían desde la mitad de mi columna vertebral y se extendían hasta tocar los árboles que estaban a mi alrededor (cada uno a un metro y medio de distancia, por lo cual midiendo las dos alas serían tres metros de largo y uno de ancho, ya que se elevaban hasta las ramas de los árboles). El ver mis alas me dio una clara noción de que era hora de elegir.

-Quiero ir a la puerta a la que vaya Reneesme- pensé fuertemente sonrojandome.

Vi dentro de mí que Reneesme ocupaba un gran espacio en mi mente. Mi corazón latía deprisa, no entendía porque sentía está atracción tan fuerte ante un ser que ni siquiera era humano. Quizá, porque yo tampoco era humano. Quizá, porque quería compresión, quería misterio, quería pasión o simplemente alguien a quien observar.

Los bosques de Alaska se caracterizan por ser hermosos, no solo en su gran cantidad de árboles y variedad de plantas en una atmosfera bien cuidada, sino también por sus animales. Un bello ciervo vino acercandose a mí, en seña de paz, como si confiase en mí. Quizá mis alas lo hacían sentir relajado, quizá era mi escencia. Pude ver en sus ojos el porque el ciervo vino a mí. Sentía curiosidad y tranquilidad. El ciervo acercó su cabeza a mí y de inmediato le acaricié. Sus ojos me dieron a comprender que estaba asustado, que se había alejado de su manada, que quería encontrarlos. Yo le sonreí.

-Vuelve por donde viniste, luego dobla a la izquierda, sigue adelante sin mirar atrás y los encontrarás.

El ciervo se alejó de mí más rápido de lo que hubiese esperado. Estaba emocionado y agradecido.

Me sorprendí ante la capacidad de mis ojos. Mis ojos me mostraban todo sobre áquel que miraba, claro todo aquello que yo quisiese saber, todo aquello que me pudiese interesar o que la otra persona me quisiese decir, en este caso animal.

Me sentía íncreible, nunca había estado en una conexión tan natural con el mundo como ahora, quizá se debía justamente al hecho de que nunca he sido lo que soy ahora. Un ángel.

Ya era hora de volver a casa, lo sabía, mis padres debían de empezar a preocuparse algo por mí.

La llegada a casa se sintió extraña. La casa se veía mucho más vivida de cuando la dejé, casi creí que me había equivocado de casa. El jardín era mucho más hermoso, las rosas despedían más vida que nunca, la casa se veía en sí con gran harmonía que venía de adentro, como si mis padres estuviesen expulsando una gran cantidad de ondas positivas.

Entré.

-Mamá, papá- llamé-. Volví.

No hubo respuesta, hubo algo que nunca hubiese deseado vinvenciar. Mi mente sufrió un extraño "flashback".

Mi mente comensó a consumir mi visión, yo ya no tenía control sobre mi propia mente, quería mostrarme algo que me había aguantado en lo más profundo de mí por años.

-¡CUIDADO!- gritó el niño.

Reconocí al niño de inmediato. Era yo. Me estaba viendo, como si estuviese viendo una película en el cine. Yo estaba corriendo hacia la carretera en donde se encontraban mi abuela y mi hermana. Estaban tan despreocupadas que nunca se dieron cuenta cuando el camión las pasó encima, mi gritó solo fue una advertencia con la cual pudieron percatarse ya muy tarde de que su muerte se les echaba encima.

Mi abuela no era un ángel como yo, y mi hermana era, aunque mayor que yo en ese entonces, muy pequeña para despertar sus alas.

Vi con horror como el camión deformó la figura de mi hermana de once años, y a mi abuela de sesenta y cinco. Jamás olvidaré esa imagen, porque la vi cuando tenía seis años. Las lágrimas corrieron en mi rostro, mientras corría hacia ellas.

-¡AYUDA POR FAVOR!

La película se acabó y al volver a la realidad las lágrimas cayeron de mis ojos. En el momento del accidente, estabamos solo los tres y yo no pude hacer nada por salvarla. Ni siquiera pudimos enterrarlas, ya que sus cuerpos habían desaparecido. Hoy mi hermana tendría veinti tres años, estaría en la universidad, saliendo adelante, dando al mundo una mujer capaz, pero ya no era posible, ni siquiera tenía una lapida en la cual darle mis respetos y recuerdos, ya que su cuerpo había desaparecido, así como el de mi abuelo. Y nunca supé como, aunque ahora en el tiempo en que narro está historia, sé que no queda mucho para que lo descubra, sin embargo en ese momento en que el flashback atacó mi memoria no le dí importancia, el hecho de revivir el peor recuerdo de mi vida, me dejó con las lágrimas secas, después de derramar un monton. Mi tristeza se expandía, y era más consciente que nunca como se expandía. Ahora entendía que las emociones de las personas eran capaz de convertirse en una con el ambiente, y yo era el más consciente, ya que no había nadie más conectado con el ambiente que yo. Era capaz de detectar mi propia tristeza y su profundidad con más facilidad que nunca.

Decidí que era mejor ir a mi pieza e ir a dormir para olvidar el incidente.

Cuando cerré los ojos en dispocisión de dormir lo escuché.

-¡Shhhhhhhh!- dijo en murmuros casi inaudibles la hermosa voz de Reneesme.

Abrí los ojos de inmediato perplejo. Las emociones que había en el ambiente ya no eran solo mías. Sentía adrenalina, curiosidad, bastante debo decir. Habían cuatro formas de vida ¿O quizá más? Eran de figura humana. Cerré mis ojos para tratar de concentrarme en las escencias que invadían mi casa.

Reneesme, Jacob, y tres más, muy parecidos. Por más bajo que hablaran mi oído era capaz de detectarlos.

-Reneesme, espiar no está bien- lo reprendió alguien.

-¡Lo sé papá, pero él sabe de nosotros!- le replicó Reneesme-. Hay que dejarle clara las reglas, no quiero que se meta en problemas por mí.

-Al salvarlo ya nos has metido a todos- le reprendió su padre una vez más.

-¡Edward! Reneesme ha echo algo que no podías pedirle que no hiciera, tú hiciste lo mismo conmigo.

-¡Es un desconocido Bella!- le reprendió el padre de Reneesme, que ahora sabía que se llamaba Edward.

-¿Y qué querías que hiciera?- le preguntó Reneesme-. ¿Dejarlo morir ante mis ojos?

-Eso pasa todos los días, Reneesme, no quiero que te pongas en peligro por salvar a alguien que podrías no volver a ver.

Entendía a la perfección a Edward, pero al mismo tiempo me daba rabia que pensara tan bajo de mí, sin embargo admiraba como hablaba a su hija, mostraba una preocupación tan fuerte, un amor retenido en esa preocupación tan poderoso. Todas esas emociones eran reflejadas como un espejo hacia mí, estaba almacenandolas. Aún estando en el segundo piso, mientras ellos estaban en el primero era capaz de sentir las emociones de Edward volar hacia mí. Preocupación y un gigantesco amor. Y las que sentía de Jacob eran como ninguna otra. Eran tan fuertes como las de Edward, pero eran en mayor cantidad, ya que no solo había preocupación y amor, estaba dispuesto a serlo todo por Reneesme, sentía que de él se desprendía todo un mensaje de devoción a ese ser. Ahora entendía a la perfección como podía haberse enojado tanto conmigo.

Las emociones de Reneesme me atraparan aún más que las de Jacob, que de en sí eran muy fuertes. De Reneesme se desprendía inoscencia, estaba llena de vida, llena de una gran vitalidad, ahora más fuerte que la vez anterior. Había mucha curiosidad, emoción, había diversión, enojo y al mismo tiempo un amor muy sutil, pero a la vez de sutil delicado y hermoso. Solo con sentir el aura de Renesme mis mejillas se sonrojaron a pesar de que no la veía. Todavía estaba inmovil en mi cama, y solo sentir a Reneesme causó que mis dolorosos recuerdos pasaran a segundo plano. Podía pasar así todo el día, y los siguientes, solo sintiendo esa hermosa aura que llenaba a Reneesme, opacando a las otras cuatro. Nunca había sentido nada igual.

-Reneesme- pronuncié al aire con relajó.

Cada vez que la sentía la atracción era más fuerta.

Comenzé a escuchar una canción en mi cabeza.

"Whenever sang my songs

On the stage, on my own

Whenever sad my words

Wishing they would be heard

I saw you smiling at me

Was it real or just my fantasy?

You'd always be there in the corner

Of this tiny little bar

My last night here for you

Same old songs, just once more

My last night here with you?

Maybe yes, maybe no

I kind of liked it your your way

How you shyly placed your eyes on me

Oh, did you ever know?

That I had mine on you

Darling, so there you are

With that look on your face

As if you're never hurt

As if you're never down

Shall I be the one for you

Who pinches you softly but sure

If frown is shown then

I will know that you are no dreamer

So let me come to you

Close as I wanted to be

Close enough for me

To feel your heart beating fast

And stay there as I whisper

How I loved your peaceful eyes on me

Did you ever know

That I had mine on you

Darling, so share with me

Your love if you have enough

Your tears if you're holding back

Or pain if that's what it is

How can I let you know

I'm more than the dress and the voice

Just reach me out then

You will know that you're not dreaming

Darling, so there you are

With that look on your face

As if you're never hurt

As if you're never down

Shall I be the one for you

Who pinches you softly but sure

If frown is shown then

I will know that you are no dreamer"

Escuché toda la canción con la hermosa voz de Reneesme, pero no era capaz de decir si era ella o si solo me había quedado dormido, soñando con la hermosa voz de Reneesme, acunandome con esa canción. Mi mente nunca estuvo tan despejada como entonces, nunca había sentido tal relajo, las emociones de Reneesme se acercaban a mí, estaba seguro de que estaba mucho más cerca de mí que antes.

-Se ha dormido- aseguró Reneesme riendo-. Mi canción ha tenido cierto efecto sobre él.

-¿Se puede saber que hacemos aquí?

-Solo tienes que examinarlo Carlisle- le pidió Reneesme-. No vamos a matarlo, ni nada, solo quiero saber que es.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Yo también estaba confundido, pero decidí que lo mejor era hacerme el muerto.

-Dijo que era un ángel.

Sentí la sorpresa en las emociones de todos. Reneesme no había dicho nada hasta ahora.

-¿Un ángel?- preguntó Carlisle emocionado. Estaba muy emocionado debo decir ante la idea de descubrir una nueva raza, al saber que todavía algo que podía intigar y descubrir.

-¿Puedes tomar un poco de su ADN e investigarlo?- le pidió Reneesme.

"De acuerdo, esto pasó se una novela romantica, a una investigación policial, ¿Qué estaba pasando?" Ese fue mi pensamiento en ese momento, pero ignoraba completamente el contraste que tenían para tomar esa investigación.

-De acuerdo- accedió Carlisle. Ante la emoción que sentí acerca de obtener información era imposible que él se negase.

Casi ni sentí cuando me sacaron el cabello, fue demasiado rápido incluso para sentir dolor.

-Listo, dejemoslo dormir- pidió Reneesme.

-¿No viniste a dejarle las reglas claras?- le preguntó Bella.

-Sí mamá, pero es que... es tan dulce cuando duerme... en verdad creo que es un ángel como me dice.

Noté una sensación de dolor en Jacob, mientras que la traviesa Reneesme convencía a todos de que debían salir de mi habitación.

Me hice el muerto hasta que me aseguré de que todos salieron de mi casa y luego noté que mi pulso cardiaco había aumentado preocupantemente. Reneesme me aguardaba más secretos de los que alguna vez pudiera imaginar.

¿Sus palabras fueron una insinuación? ¿Sabía que estaba consciente y trató de seducirme? ¿O trataba de usarme? ¿Qué quería ella de mí? ¿Se daría cuenta del daño que le hacía a Jacob? Todas esas interrogantes asaltaron mi mente, pero tuve que apartarlas cuando sentí que mis padres llegaron, por fin tendría una conversación con ellos sobre el tema...


	3. Una excusa para ser

Una excusa para ser

Era difícil concentrarme en la realidad, ya que todo lo que estaba en mi mente era Reneesme. El misterio que había tras ella era demasiado fuerte como para poder resistirme a seguir esa puerta. No estaba dormido, pero tampoco despierto, estaba en un estado que se encontraba en medio de los dos, un estado que quizá nunca sepa describir con exactitud.

Me desperté cuando sentí las escencias de mis padres entrar por la puerta. Había mucho que quería hablar con ellos, pero estaba seguro de que todavía no podría hablar de Reneesme.

Sabía que Jacob sería un obstaculo en medio de mi interés por Reneesme, pero no podía estar tranquilo si no llegaba al fondo de esa chica, tenía que saber que era ella, que le gustaba, que odiaba, quería saberlo todo de ella. Estaba seguro de que ella tenía una sensación similar por mí.

Bajé corriendo las escaleras, estaba impaciente por hablar con mis padres.

Llegué a gran velocidad al living y pude ver como entraba mi padre, tan usual como siempre, con terno, cara casi igual a la mía, pero de cabello negro y corto, aunque desordenado y a mi madre, que también venía formal y se parecía más a mi hermana fallecida, tema por el cual para ella era difícil evitar recordarlo con tristeza. Aunque había aprendido a sobrellevarlo, el tener el mismo cabello liso marrón, los mismos ojos color chocolate, la misma cara bien formada y un cuerpo esbelto, eso era lo que le dolía, compartir tantos rasgos de la hija que perdió, mientras que conmigo solo compartía las manos.

Ambos se veían como siempre, tratando de aparentar felices por mí, cuando en lo profundo de sus almas el dolor seguía latente, me di cuenta de ello gracias a mi nueva habilidad de ángel.

-¿Cómo te fue Paul?

-Las alas son lindas- comenté desviando la mirada a la ventana hacia nuestro jardín.

-Me alegro que algo te guste de ser un ángel- me contestó mi padre sonriendo-. ¿Volaste?

-No lo intenté.

Papá suspiró.

-Deberías intentarlo, no hay nada como eso.

Era difícil imaginar a mi padre o mi madre volando. Quizá, porque siempre los veía tan formales que nunca imaginé que pudiesen ser algo más sobrenatural, nunca me imaginé que pudiesen ser ángeles, aunque siempre se comportaron como tales conmigo y mi hermana mientras aún vivía.

-Puedo sentir lo que la gente siente- comenté mirando al suelo-. Puedo ver información dentro de sus ojos.

-Un ángel desarrolla la capacidad para sentir emociones en su ambiente, pero nunca oí que pudieses ver información de la persona en sus ojos.

Miré a mi padre y noté que la sorpresa no era falsa, y que eso solo significaba una cosa. Tenía un don.

-Siempre imaginamos que serías especial- me dijo mi madre que se sentó a mi lado-. Queremos que entiendas que queriamos esperar a que estuvieses listo, no queríamos exaltarte cuando eras pequeño, porque tus alas no salían, teníamos que esperar a que pasara.

-Lo entiendo- le contesté. En verdad lo entendía.

-Te amamos Paul.

Abrazé a mi madre y pronto mi padre se sumó al abrazo. Los sentía felices de haber recuperado el vínculo conmigo.

-Si tienes alguna pregunta...

-Quiero descubrir lo que soy por mi mismo- le dije a mi padre terminando su oración.

En verdad quería descubrir lo que era por mi mismo, no quería que nadie me explicara nada de los ángeles, quería descubrirlo por mi mismo, al igual que quería descubrir a Reneesme por mi mismo.

Comenzé a hablar con mis padre acerca de todas las sensaciones que había tenido (no relacionadas con Reneesme) y con todo aquello que me fue pasando, mientras mis alas se expandían.

Eran en verdad un montón de cosas y habrían sido más de no excluir a Reneesme.

Por lo pronto, ya era de noche para cuando terminé de hablar y al día siguiente tenía que volver al colegio, que de seguro nunca sería el mismo, ahora que podría sentir todo lo que la gente sentía, eso lo sentiría en el ambiente. Sería algo exasperante, al estar por tanto tiempo con tanta gente, pero de alguna forma tenía que acostumbrarme.

No hubo despertar, porque nunca dormí. Solo permanecí recostado en mi cama, vegetando, sin decir nada. No necesitaba hacer nada, por lo cual me quedé recostado sin hacer nada. Una de las tantas cosas que había cambiado en mí, es que ahora podía simplemente quedarme sin hacer nada, sin sentir aburrimiento, ni nada, solo descansando, pero sin quedarme inconsciente. Estaba más consciente que nunca del mundo que me rodeaba.

Ya era hora de levantarse para irse a clases. Me duché rápidamente y desayuné sin despertar a mis padres, claro, si es que ellos dormían, pero al menos no los interrumpiría en su descanso.

Me fui tan rápidamente al colegio que llegué antes que todos. Me dirigí al aula de mi primera clase y mi sorpresa fue enorme al encontrar sentada en un banco a Reneesme, estaba leyendo un libro de al menos ochocientas páginas.

-¡Reneesme!- grité.

Ella se volteó y me miró con sorpresa.

-¿Paul? ¿Asistes a este colegio?

Me apresuré a dirigerme al puesto que estaba al lado del suyo y dejé mi mochila en el respaldo de la silla.

-¿Qué lees?

Ella me sonrió.

-Es un libro que escribí...

-¿Escribes?

-Un poco- me confesó algo avergonzada-. No estoy segura si es bueno.

-Debe serlo- le aseguré, mientras trataba de ver el título y la portada-. ¿Cuál es el título?

Reneesme cerró el libro para dejarme verlo. En la portada decía "Forever Midnight" y la portada mostraba una chica pálida y bella, tal como Reneesme, que sostenía un espejo en el cual estaba el título de la novela.

-La portada es hermosa- le aseguré-. ¿De qué trata?

-Es una especie de auto biografía, pero llevada en forma de ficción- me dijo entre risas-. La protagonista se llama Serena.

-¿Podría leerlo?

-No dejo que nadie lo lea...

-¿Por qué?

-Porque... es muy privado.

-¿Podría hacerlo algún día? No hoy, ni mañana... pero cuando me tengas confianza.

-Si es que llegas a vivir para eso.

-¿Perdón?

-Es un sí- me dijo sonriente.

Le contesté la sonrisa enigmatica. Teníamos media hora antes de que empezaran las clases.

Las emociones de Reneesme eran muy intensas, estaba feliz, divertida y al mismo tiempo muy asustada. Quería estar más cerca de ella, y con eso me refiero, más conectado. Quería ser Jacob.

-¿Quieres ver algo?

-¿Qué?

Reneesme tomó mi mano y de inmediato me pude observar a mi mismo, y como detrás de mí caía una viga. Sentí como yo mismo corría contra la viga que le iba a caer a mi imagen y como con mis propias manos la detuve, pero no eran mis manos, eran las de Reneesme. Entonces lo comprendí, me estaba mostrando sus recuerdos y al mismo tiempo lo que pensó y sentía con ese recuerdo.

Al volver a la realidad uve que pestañar un par de veces.

-Guau- contesté-. ¿Esos eran tus recuerdos?

-Tengo un don- me confesó en mi oreja.

-Yo igual.

-Me interesas- me dijo mirandome fijamente.

-¿En qué sentido?

-Siento curiosidad por ti- me dijo, de una forma tan seductora que causó que me sonrojase.

Reneesme se dio cuenta de los pensamientos que había en mi mente y me detuvo al momento.

-Tengo curiosidad sobre lo que eres, no tengo intereses carnales en ti.

-¿Carnales?

-Si los llego a tener, Jacob estará allí para mí.

La mención de Jacob era un claro paro ante cualquier ilusión que quisiese tener con Reneesme. Era obvio que ella quería saber de mí, pero quería evitar que yo me ilusionara con ella. Pero era imposible, porque ya lo había echo. Me había tentado del fruto prohibido. Al igual que Adán me había tentado con el fruto, ¿Pero haría lo mismo que Eva y lo perseguiría hasta sacar la manzana del árbol? Puede que si intentase alcanzar al fruto, pero ¿Lo sacaría? ¿El fruto querría ser removido? Obviamente, siendo una manzana, no tendría consciencia, pero era otro tipo de fruto, un fruto especial, un fruto que yo llamaba Reneesme.

-Puedes llamarme Nessie- me dijo con un suspiro-. Es mi apodo.

-¿Cómo el monstruo del lago ness?- pregunté.

Reneesme río ante el comentario y luego me miró con detención. Todo en el salón de clases estaba tan quieto. La pizarra, las mesas, la puerta, las ventanas, todo estaba tan estatico, tan sin vida, mientras que el corazón de Reneesme latía con gran velocidad y sentía gran cantidad de vida en ella.

-¿Quieres escaparte?- me preguntó-. Hoy hay una clase a la que no debo asistir.

-¿A cuál?

-Siguime y lo sabrás.

Salí corriendo tras Nessie tan pronto como ella empezó a correr. Todas las personas se veían inmoviles, mientras nosotros corriamos a su lado, pasandolos de largo. Nessie y yo pasamos de largo a todas esas figuras que parecían estatuas y salimos a gran velocidad del colegio, olvidando incluso nuestras mochilas, pero no nos importaba, las podíamos recuperar luego.

Reneesme me guió hasta el bosque en que me había encontrado con Jacob la última vez.

-Aquí suele estar Seth- me dijo sonriendo-. Le gusta jugar en los bosques... ojala Leah fuese tan fácil de tratar.

-¿Tu familia?

-Algo parecido- me dijo riendo-. Son la familia de Jacob.

-¿Qué hay de tus padres?

Yo ya sabía quienes eran. Habían entrado a mi casa la última vez y pude escuchar tanto sus nombres, como entender sus apariencias sin tener que mirarlos, gracias a mi nueva visión, pero prefería dejar que Reneesme no supiese, que yo estaba consciente de que me estuvieron espiando.

-Soy Reneesme Cullen, mis padres son Edward Cullen y Bella Cullen- dijo con un suspiro-. mis abuelos son Carlisle y Esme Cullen. Tengo cuatro tíos, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie y Emmet. Esa es mi familia, la familia Cullen, acabamos de instalarnos en Alaska.

-¿Por qué?

-Teníamos que dejar Brazil.

-¿Viviste en Brazil?

-Y en muchas partes del mundo.

La sonrisa de Reneesme era misteriosa, no estaba completamente seguro de lo que me quería hacer entender, pero estaba seguro de que ella era algo más.

Traté de pensar en alguna razón sobrenatural por la cual Nessie tuviese que dejar atras tantos países. ¿Era peligrosa? Traté de pensar en clases mitologicas peligrosas... alguna que encajara con su descripción. Finalmente una vino a mi mente.

-¿Eres una mujer lobo?

Nessie soltó unas carcajadas muy fuertes ante mi respuesta, luego se serenó y me contestó.

-Cerca... soy un hibrido... mitad vampiro y mitad humano.

-¿Hibrido?

De acuerdo... vampiro estaba en la lista, pero nunca estuvo el hibrido.

El viento recorría la cara de Nessie y la mía, llevandose nuestros cabellos juntos con las hojas de los árboles que volaban al lado de nuestros poderosos y perfectos cuerpos. El cuerpo de Nessie se veía sensual, y perfecto con el viento como decoración que pasaba a su lado.

Todavía me preguntaba, ¿Cómo podía ser un hibrido? ¿Y cómo me gané su confianza para que me lo dijiera tan rápido?

-Tú me dijiste que era un ángel- me dijo ella observandome fijamente-. Quiero que me lo demuestres.

Como Nessie había tenido tanto confianza conmigo lo justo, es que yo le diese una prueba. Permití que mis alas aparecieran destrozando la polera que llevaba y dejando que se elevaran, pero sin llevar mi cuerpo con él.

Nessie me veía encantada, estaba asombrada ante el esplendor de mis alas.

-Son hermosas.

-No tanto como tú.

El comentario pareció incomodarle.

-No debí ahberte traído- se dijo a si misma con pesar-. Solo te estoy causando daño...

-¿Qué me quieres decir?

-Busca a alguien más- me pidió. No, yo diría que me rogó-. Yo ya tengo a quien necesito, así que por favor... no te hagas daño buscandome.

-No necesito que seas mi novia- le dije de inmediato ante el miedo a perderla-. Solo... quiero ser tu amigo.

Nessie se estremeció ante la palabra. Era como si no tuviese muchos amigos o niguno... no, tenía uno. Jacob. Pero Jacob no solo fue un amigo, fue cuando ella lo necesitó y luego cambió a lo que pasó a necesitar después. La imagen que presedió a mi cerebro fue tan fuerte que aparté mi vista de Nessie de inmediato y luego caí al suelo.

-¿Estás bien, Paul?- me preguntó nerviosa.

-Sí- le mentí-. Solo... quiero estar un poco contigo.

-Paul...

-Nada de coqueteos- le prometí-. Creo que es mejor pasar el tiempo que vamos estar fuera de clases hablando.

-Quizá...

-Quiero saber muchas cosas de ti.

-Intercalemos preguntas.

-Buena idea...

Nos preguntamos de todo. Lo que nos gustaba, lo que nos disgustaba, lo que encontrabamos interesante y aburrido. Discutimos de muchas cosas, del mundo, de las personas, de la historia, de todo lo que se nos pudo venir a la cabeza.

Las horas comenzaron a pasar rápidamente en el reloj y me di cuenta de que ya era hora de ir a recoger nuestras mochilas y volver a nuestras respectivas casas, pero ni Reneesme, ni yo queríamos parar de hablar. Me di cuenta que fui el primer amigo de Nessie, el primero de verdad, el primero en el que confiaba que no sería más que un amigo. Eso estaba bien para mí, o al menos eso quería pensar en ese momento. Lo único que no podría soportar, sería no estar cerca de Nessie, aún si no fueramos pareja.


	4. Adoración

Adoración

-¿Qué clase querías perder?

-Biología- me contestó-. Hoy teniamos que hacer un examen de sangre y bueno, como tengo 24 pares cromosomaticos, imaginate lo que hubiese pasado... o lo que te hubiese pasado a ti, creo que te salvé.

-¿A mí?

-Bueno, te explicaré- me dijo con un suspiro-. Los hombres lobos y yo, que soy una hibrida, tenemos 24 pares cromosomaticos, los vampiros tienen 25 y bueno tú... tú tienes 27.

-¡¿27?!- pregunté exaltado.

Nunca pensé que me exadería tanto de la cantidad normal de cromosomas. Me imaginé que alguien llegase a descubrir que yo tengo esa cantidad de cromosomas. Ya Nessie que tenía uno más de lo normal llamaría la atención, pero yo que tengo cinco más de lo normal... ¿Acaso nunca podría volver al médico?

-Todas mi revisiones son hechas por Carlisle- me explicó.

-Ah, es médico.

-¿No te intriga saber cómo sé yo cuantos cromosomas tienes?

-Ya lo sé...

Nessie me miró desconcertado, también algo asustada, como si tratase de entender en vano como yo supe todo aún en la inconsciencia. Y lo supé, porque exactamente estaba consciente.

Suspiré.

-Me fueron a espiar, nunca me quedé dormido... por cierto, tienes una hermosa voz.

-¡Lo supiste todo el tiempo!- me gritó.

-Sí- le contesté calmado.

-¿Por qué te lo tomas con tanta calma?

-Simple- le contesté sonriendo-. Sabía que solo tenías curiosidad de mí, así como yo de ti. Los amigos confían entre ellos, yo sabía que no me ibas a hacer nada, así que sentí seguridad ante todo.

-¿Sabes los riesgos de tener una amiga hibrida?

-Si es mi amiga, no me interesa.

Y era verdad. Lo último que me iba a interesar era cuantos riesgos tenía al estar cerca de Renesmee, me podía imaginar que había cientos de ellos, pero al fin y al cabo ¿Qué me importaba? Yo quería conocer a Nessie y nada me iba a impedir hacerlo, ni siquiera los riesgos de está amistad.

Me di cuenta de lo mucho que disfrutaba estar con ella, el solo estar cerca de ella, de sentir su aroma, su cálida piel, sus suaves manos, el solo hecho de saber que su existencia estaba rondando cerca mío, el solo sentir su vitalidad, sus emociones, todo causaba un efecto en mí que hacía que pasase de la admiración a la adoración. Adoraba a Renesmee Cullen, más allá de lo que podía haber imaginado. Era tan perfecta a su modo, que todo el hermoso bosque de Elmo era opacado ante su deslumbrante muestra de belleza, ante su personalidad, su mente, sus emociones, nadie podía competir con Renesmee, ni siquiera yo, fue entonces cuando la última gota de egocentrismo por mi nueva apariencia me dejó.

Nessie se voltió y me vio la cara con felicidad.

-Sabes- me dijo-. Nunca había sentido tanta libertad.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Papá siempre está protegiendome, es muy sobreprotector- me comentó-. Adoro a mamá y puedo hablar de todo con ella, pero hay cosas que prefiero no contarle. Lo mismo me pasa con Jacob... en cambio contigo, siento que no tengo que guardarme nada, siento que no vas a jusgar ningún error mío, que no esperas que yo sea perfecta... siento que contigo puedo ser yo misma.

-Nessie...

-Ahora, por favor no te confundas- me pidió muy seria-. Porque yo amo a Jacob, pero necesito a alguien con quien pueda verme de está manera... ¿Te importaría seguir como estamos...? ¿Solo como amigos?

Eso era suficiente para mí. No necesitaba que ella me adorase como yo la adoraba, ni que me amase como amaba a Jacob. Lo único que necesitaba para ser feliz era estar cerca de ella, aún cuando no fueramos pareja.

Se me ocurrió una idea y me arrodillé.

-Juro que seré tu amigo para siempre, lo juro por mi escencia de ángel.

Nessie río.

-Me alegro, ahora parate, no necesitas seguir el ejemplo de los cuentos de hadas acerca de los ángeles.

Me leventa y ambos nos reímos.

Ambos nos dirigimos a toda velocidad al colegio. Una vez más, nadie nos vio entrar, ni salir. Solo fuimos a buscar nuestras cosas para poder llevarlas a nuestras respectivas casas después.

Nos dirigimos a un lago que había cerca del pueblo. Allí ambos nos pusimos a lanzar rocas. Como era de esperarse, Nessie lanzaba perfectamente sus rocas y daban muchos botes en el agua, como si no fuesen a parar, mientras que mis tiros daban o muy pocos o ningunos.

-Trata de buscar piedras planas- me sugirió Nessie con tranquilidad-. Luego lanzalas con fuerza hacia adelante, no hacia arriba, ni hacia abajo.

Siguiendo la indicación de Nessie, mis tiros fueron mejorando cada vez más, pero ella seguía siendo perfecta al tirar las piedras. Parecía que nunca se iban a detener, que iban a cruzar el oceano antes de detenerse.

-Cuentame de tu familia- me pidió Nessie.

-Vivo con mis padres- le dije mientras lanzaba una nueva piedra-. Hace unos años perdí a mi hermana y a mi abuela.

-Lo siento- me respondió realmente arrepentida-. No debí tocar el tema...

-Está bien, pensaba contartelo alguna vez de todos modos- le dije con calma, mientras lanzaba otra piedra y veía como el atardecer se apoderaba deldía-. Se ha hecho algo tarde.

-Hemos pasado todo el día juntos- comentó Nessie apoyando en mi hombro derecho-. Tu hombro es cómodo.

-¿El de Jacob es así de cómodo?

-Sí, claro que lo es, me encanta recstarme así, en su hombro... tal como ahora lo hago contigo...

-Me alegro de que estes cómoda...

-¿En verdad está bien para ti?

-¿El qué?

-Ser solo amigos...

-Está bien para mí, ¿Acaso tienes algún problema con eso?

-No... solo era para asegurarme de que te puedo mostrar algunas cosas...

-Ah, sí... tu don...

-¿Quieres ver algo de mi familia?

-Por supuesto.

Nessie levantó su mano y la puso en mi mejilla. De pronto, yo ya estaba en otra parte. Reconocí a la figura de Jacob en frente mío. Estaba jugando con Renesmee, la mantenía muy entretenida. Tenía una mirada profunda, en ella podía ver que para él el mundo no era nada sin Renesmee, y pude sentir que Renesmee quería a Jacob, lo amaba y lo adoraba, porque era suyo, porque siempre estuvo para ella, y siempre lo estaría. Lo adoraba, lo amaba, no había nadie excepto sus padres, que quisiera más. Claro que amaba a todo su entorno, a toda su familia. La imagen cambió y pude ver como estaba toda la familia reunida. Rosalie, Emmet, Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, Bella, Edward, Seth, Leah y Jacob, todos alrededor de Renesmee celebrando su cumpleaños. Si no hubiese estado en la memoria de Nessie no hubiese reconocido a todos los presentes. Toda la alegría que se presentaba en los alrededores de Nessie era tan íncreiblemente grande, incluso Leah que era la más apartada, ya se había acostumbrado a estar con Nessie, y a conciderarla parte de su familia, aunque algo lejana. Todos estaban ahí por razones diferentes, pero todos eran familia. La felicidad inundaba a Renesmee.

Luego volví a la realidad y vi como Nessie se sonrojaba.

-Bueno, eso es lo que siento por ellos.

-Eres una persona llena de amor- le dije observandola con ternura-. Eres una gran persona.

-Tú igual.

Me tocó una vez más y vi la escena en que ambos estabamos conversando de la vida. Yo me había vuelto un elemento más de los que tanto amaba, era una persona tal como lo dijo, con la que podía compartir todo. Ella no tuvo miedo de decirme todo lo que quería decirme, cosas que jamás se hubiese atrevido a decirle a Jacob por pura vergüenza. Pero esa timidez no existía conmigo, ella era totalmente libre de decirme todo lo que ella deseaba, todo lo que le gustaba o no, todo lo que encontraba extraño, interesante, extravagante. Ella podía decirmelo todo, cosas que había guardado para sí por tanto tiempo, al fin tenía a alguien con quien compartirlas, un amigo de verdad, un amigo que ella amaba mucho a pesar de conocerlo tan poco tiempo.

Me quitó la mano de la mejilla.

-¿No es increible cómo avanza nuestra amistad?- me preguntó llena de sonrisas-. Nunca he llegado a amar a un desconocido tan rápidamente.

-Ya no soy un desconocido- le corregí-. Y me pasó lo mismo contigo.

Ambos sonreimos. El crepúsculo comenzó a devorar el día, convirtiendolo en noche.

-Será mejor que volvamos a nuestras casas.

-¿Volveremos aquí mañana?- le pregunté lleno de esperanzas.

-Claro, esté será nuestro lugar, solo para nosotros.

"Solo para nosotros" esas palabras me hicieron sentir tan bien. Me hicieron sentir que el mundo tenía un sentido maravilloso, un sentido que nunca le había tomado consciencia. Mis alas se desprendieron sin que yo me diese cuenta. Era la primera vez que Nessie las veía, o al menos eso pensaba.

Nessie se acercó a mí y las tocó.

-Son tan suaves- me dijo con alegría-. Y hermosas...

-Gracias- le dije sonrojado-. No sé como llegaron a salir así de repente.

-Me alegra de que haya pasado, me han encantado.

Le sonreí, todavía sonrojado, mientras ella se alejaba de mí tras darme un beso en la mejilla.

Nunca me había sentido tan dichoso en mi vida, nunca me había sentido tan tranquilo y feliz. Adoraba a Renesmee Cullen, no tenía ninguna duda de eso. Me quedaría como su amigo por siempre para estar cerca de ella. Eso era lo que quería, eso era todo lo que quería, pero el cruel futuro me asechaba, todo dependía de mi decisión. Tendría una desición que tornaría drasticamente mi futuro. Todo dependía del camino que eligiese en ese momento, pero yo no tenía idea. Las desciciones que tomaramos yo, Jacob y Renesmee serían escenciales en nuestros futuros y dejarían una inmortal marca en los tres. Todo dependió de mi descición. Quien trajo el futuro contra nosotros fuimos los tres, pero en especial yo, porque había tomado una decisión de la cual no me echaría para atrás. La decisión de no dejar a Renesmee. Ahora, todo dependía de las desciciones de Jacob y Renesmee, como pueden saber yo narro mi historia, ya sabiendo cuales serían esas decisiones, pero no hablando de un futuro en el cual estabamos atados, fue un futuro que los tres descidimos traer, afrontando las conscecuencias de nuestras propias desciciones. Yo ya hize mi elección, pronto Jacob deberá afrontar la suya y por último, la dulce Renesmee, la cual aún en este presente, sigo adorando, lo cual muestro con cada palabra y cada letra que uso para describirla.

Mi historia debe ser contada, por eso ahora mismo les doy este testimonio, pero quiero que Renesmee, mi Nessie, sepa que aún estoy con ella, que aún en la distancia siempre la amaré. Este es solo el principio de un trágico final.


	5. Confrontación

Confrontación

Nunca pensé que el día se vendría abajo tan pronto. Es verdad, cuando te diviertes el día pasa mucho más rápido, pero ahora no solo era el día, sino que también mi adrenalina.

Podía sentir las emociones de alguien, y había un cierto desagrado, o tal vez incluso más fuerte, que iba dirigido hacia mí. Una persona me estaba buscando y no era Nessie, no sabía quien podría ser, pero sabía que algo quería de mí, que era un desconocido y que yo no podía dejarme encontrarme. Tenía dos razones para vivir: Mis padres y Nessie. No dejaría que nadie me atrapara fácilmente. Se preguntaran ¿Cómo sé yo que es algo que se me puede enfrentar? Fácil, tiene la misma velocidad que yo. Era lo suficientemente rápido como para seguirme el rastro. Sentí un flujo de emociones, mucho instinto en ellas.

Me di cuenta de que correr no serviría de mucho, así que me detuve al seco y dejé que la figura pasara de largo. Éste se dio rápidamente de lo que estaba haciendo. Cuando me detuvé vi como un enorme lobo color cobrizo estaba enfrente mío. Por primera vez en mi vida me decidí a luchar como un ángel.

Dejé que mis alas salieran y emprendí vuelo encima del lobo por puro instinto. Al hacerlo gané velocidad rápidamente y planeé para llegar en picada a su lomo. Le di un golpe que hizo que cayese al suelo.

-¡Eso es por perseguirme!

-¡Esto es por Renesmee!.

No tuve idea de como esos pensamientos llegaron a mi mente, pero lograron aturdirme. El lobo saltó hacia mí y luego con sus colmillos estaba a punto de partirme el torax, pero lo detuvé a tiempo. Mi mano golpeó su hocico justo a tiempo. Luego noté que cuando el lobo se separó, una espada apareció en mis manos. Era una catana. Con ella apunté al lobo.

-No tengo intención de lastimarte- le dije. Sabía que sería capaz de entenderme.

-¡¿Qué pretendes hacerle a Nessie?!

-¡No pretendo hacerle nada!

-¡No me mientas! ¡Nadie, nunca se ha acercado a ella, sin que haya tenido deseos de hacerle daño!

Tras eso me di cuenta de quien era mi adversario. Era Jacob.

Mi rostro se endureció de inmediato.

-Quizá nunca le permitiste tener la libertad de conocer a nadie.

-¡Oh, sí que se la dí! Cuando lo necesitó, pero recuerdó exactamente lo que pasó... y como la lastimaron... nunca me perdoné haber permitido a Nessie experimentar eso.

-¡¿Y por qué te desquitas conmigo?!

-¿Desquitarme? No me desquito, estoy protegiendo lo que es mío

-¡Nessie no es de nadie!

-¿Cómo la has llamado?

-He dicho, Nessie no es tuya.

-¡¿Te atreves a usar el apodo que yole dí?!

-Ella me dijo que la llamase así- le expliqué-. Escucha Jacob, sé que quieres lo mejor para Nessie, así que por favor piensala. Soy su amigo...

-Si Nessie necesita un amigo, yo estoy ahí para eso.

-Tú no puedes serlo todo Jacob, lo siento- le dije-. Es la realidad. Nessie necesita a varias personas, no solo a ti. Necesita a sus padres, sus tíos, sus abuelos y entre las personas que necesitan estoy yo- levanté mi catana al aire-. Le he prometido ser su amigo siempre y no voy a dejar que tú te interpongas.

-¿Pienas matarme?

-¿Piensas que le haría ese daño a Nessie?- le pregunté sorprendido, sin creer que me creyese capaz de hacer eso-. Lo único que digo es que no dejaré que tú me mates.

-No he venido a matarte, sino que he venido a auyentarte

-No te funcionó el truco.

-Me doy cuenta de eso, por eso ahora voy a tener que alejarte por la mala.

Jacob saltó contra mí extendiendo sus garras contra mi cara. Mi acto reflejo fue el de mover mi catana contra las garras. La catana no fue capaz de traspasar sus garras, pero si de detenerlas en el aire, obligando a Jacob retroceder, mientras las hojas de los árobles caían en medio de la luz de la luna llena.

Jacob me miró con ira en su cara lobuna, mientras que mi cara de determinación parecía molestarle. Y entonces me di cuenta de que mi cuerpo brillaba, como si estuviese incrustado en mil diamantes. Me sorprendió el ver como mi cuerpo brillaba con el resplandor de la luna llena.

Jacob jugó sucio al tratar de tomar ventaja de eso y derribarme, pero reaccioné a tiempo y comenzé a volar con mis alas antes de que me atrapase.

-¡Vuelve a tierra cobarde!

-¡Seguro! ¿Para qué? ¿Para dejar que me ataques? No gracias.

-¡Tendrás que bajar algún día!

Tenía razón en eso, pero yo sabía que él no iba a estar esperando eternamente a que bajase. Lo mejor que podía hacer para evitar derramamiento inecesario de sangre era intentar razonar con él en la altura.

-¡Nessie no es más que una amiga!- le grité-. ¡Sí la quieres, está bien, yo no me interpondré, solo dejame ser su amigo!

-En primer lugar, yo no quiero a Nessie de esa forma- me explicó con un suspiro-. Yo quiero que sea feliz. Ella es todo lo que me importa en el universo, si ella es feliz yo soy feliz.

-Entonces dejala estar conmigo, como su amigo.

-No te conosco- me gruñó-. No quiero que Nessie salga herida innecesariamente... quiero evitar cualquier dolor que le pueda ser causado.

-Si solo tratas de evitar el dolor, te vas a encontrar con algo peor- le dije suspirando. Eso lo había experimentado yo-. Yo lo sé... me ha pasado... la vida está llena de altas y bajas Jacob, no puedes evitarlo.

-¡Aún así...! Aún así quiero intentarlo... quiero ver su sonrisa siempre... el ver su sonrisa causa que yo sea feliz, de ella depende si soy feliz o infeliz... sin ella yo no puedo existir.

-Te entiendo- le respondí. En verdad le entendía-. Pero ella quiere que yo esté allí con ella. Así que... por favor... ¡Dejame estar con ella! No te pido que me dejes ser su amante, solo quiero ser su amigo, estar allí siempre que me necesite.

Noté que la expresión lobuna de Jacob se calmó. Luego noté como si figura comenzó a cambiar hasta retomar el cuerpo humano. Estaba completamente desnudo, por lo cual me dio vergüenza bajar a hablar con él, pero era necesario.

Jacob río.

-Es lo que hay- me dijo-. No he traído pantalones de recambio.

-Puedo verlo- le dije evitando mirar a sus partes bajas.

-Somos hombres, si Nessie estuviese aquí habría razón para avergonzarse.

-Jacob- le dije serio-. ¿Puedo estar con Renesmee Cullen? No quiero tener que obligarla a elegir...

-Porque sabes que perderías.

-Exacto.

Jacob suspiró y me dio una negativa.

-Hombre, tienes que trabajar ese pesimismo, no te hace bien.

-Hace bien estar en la realidad de vez en cuando.

-¿En serio algo te parece real? ¿En un mundo de vampiros, licántropos y ángeles?

-Por lo menos Nessie es bastante real para mí.

-Concuerdo.

Ambos asentimos y pensamos en Nessie. Pude sentir en Jacob un deseo íncreiblemente fuerte de protegerla, quizá incluso más fuerte que el mío. Sentí un amor tan intenso hacia ella como nunca. De él se desprendía una adoración, veneración, protección y amor hacia Renesmee tan fuerte, que en serio creí que para él ella era el centro del universo. Sentimos como la brisa del viento en la noche corría cerca de nuestras caras.

-Así que... brillas...

-Me he dado cuenta de eso ahora- le comenté.

-Ten un poco de autoestima y piensa que te ves bien.

-Gracias- le contesté suspirando-. Pero créeme, mi autoestima no está tan baja.

-Oye, tu actitud lo refleja.

-Al igual que la tuya refleja que eres un bruto.

-A mucha honra.

Ambos asentimos.

Jacob me lanzó una mirada muy seria y determinada tras esto.

-Escuchame- me dijo seriamente-. Solo confiaré en ti, porque eres lo único en lo que Nessie ha pensado en estos días.

-Estoy seguro de que tú estás mucho más adelante que yo...

-Por eso digo que trabajes el autoestima- me dijo suspirando-. Me estás alcanzando.

Me sorprendí ante sus palabras, y más aún ante sus lágrimas. A pesar de sus lágrimas, no hubo llanto, me habló tranquilamente.

-Tengo miedo de que se aleje de mí, por estar contigo- me admitió-. Nessie lo es todo para mí, no tengo problemas en que tenga amigos mientras sea feliz... solo no quiero quedar en el olvido.

-Ella no sería capaz- le dije seguro-. Ella siempre me habla de ti.

Jacob se impresionó ante mi comentario, como si le hubiese brindado la luz de la esperanza para seguir adelante en un profundo mundo de oscuridad del cual él seguramente tenía miedo a quedar atrapado.

-¿Qué te dice?

-Que para ella eres todo- le dije-. Me lo ha mostrado.

-Su don...

Miré a los ojos de Jacob y ahora fue mi don el que entró en acción. Vi como él iba en camino para matar a alguien. Estaba furioso, estaba completamente fuera de control, ya nada estaba claro para él, le habían arrebatado algo muy importante para él y quería matar al causante de todo ese dolor. Pero al encontrarlo se dio cuenta de que el asesino era aquello que más amaba en el mundo, se dio cuenta de que era algo con lo que no podía vivir. El mundo se detuvo para él y el centro del universo de Jacob tomó un solo sentido, recorría alrededor de Renesmee como si ella fuese lo único que le importase.

-Vaya...- le dije volviendo a la realidad-. En verdad es todo para ti.

-Lo es...

Ambos nos miramos con determinación.

-La protegeré- le prometí-. No dejaré que nadie la lastime.

-Juralo.

-Lo juro.

Jacob suspiró.

-En ese caso está bien, te dejaré salir con ella...

-Mañana es Sabado y me gustaría pasar el día con ella- le pedí-. Si no es mucha molestia claro...

Jacob se quedó pensativo y cruzó los brazos.

-¿Adónde la llevarías?

-De excursión con mi familia.

Jacob suspiró.

-Haz lo que quieras, pero más te vale que no le pase nada.

-Nada le pasará- juré.

Tras hecha la decisión de Jacob, se dio un paso más a nuestros futuros. Un paso que fue un determinante en los acontecimientos futuros. Ahora todo dependía de Renesmee y su decisión.

Yo estaba más aliviado que nunca. Miré a Jacob con felicidad.

-Gracias Jacob.

-No hay de que- me dijo suspirando-. Ven a la casa de los Cullen algún día, así conocerás a la familia de Nessie y podremos trabajar tu auto estima.

-¡¿Quieres parar con eso?!

-¡Baja autoestima! ¡Ha, ha! Listo, con eso me basta.

-Te comportas como un pendejo.

-Una vez más, a mucha honra.

La noche fue pasando. Volví a casa y les expliqué a mis padres casi todo (no les comenté de la pelea para no preocuparlos). Me dijieron que la excursión estaba bien y que estaban ansiosos de conocer a Renesmee. Yo también estaba ansioso de que por fin conociesen a Nessie, ya que así podrían ver el objeto de adoración que tenía. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era esperar.

Me fui a la cama y me recosté encima sin caer en la inconciencia. Una brisa de aire entró por la ventana y junto con ella una gran cantidad de emociones. Eran las emociones de Renesmee. Si no fuese porque sentía sus emociones jamás me hubiese dado cuenta, debido al gran sigilio de sus movimientos.

Tuvo una gran delicadeza al tocar mis rizos. Me estaba por sonrojar, pero no quería que se enterase de que estaba despierto, quería que siguiese así un buen rato, quería que ese momento se repitiese eternamente. Adoraba la sensación de tener a Nessie a mi lado, jugando con mis rizos, mientras los suyos, perfectos y cobrizos tocaban mis piernas.

Comenzó a cantar.

"Whenever sang my songs

On the stage, on my own

Whenever sad my words

Wishing they would be heard

I saw you smiling at me

Was it real or just my fantasy?

You'd always be there in the corner

Of this tiny little bar

My last night here for you

Same old songs, just once more

My last night here with you?

Maybe yes, maybe no..."

Siguió poco a poco con su canción, mientras yo me sentía atrapado por su hermosa voz que entraba a mis oídos. Era más exquisita que la miel, adoraba como expresaba la canción, hcantando sobre alguien que siempre tenía los ojos puestos en ella ¿Hablaría de Jacob o de mí? Sentí que estaba hablando sobre mí y recordé todas las expresiones que solía hacer cuando la miraba, todas las expresiones de alegría, de vergüenza, de paz, de ansiedad, todas, absolutamente todas.

"So let me come to you

Close as I wanted to be

Close enough for me..."

Como quería que Nessie estuviese cerca mío como cantaba. Lo estaba, yo le permitía que se acercase tanto como quisiese, entonces, ¿Por qué me lo pedía?

"Darling, so share with me

Your love if you have enough

Your tears if you're holding back

Or pain if that's what it is

How can I let you know

I'm more than the dress and the voice

Just reach me out then

You will know that you're not dreaming..."

Escuchar que ella quería que compartiese mis emociones con ella me hicieron querer abrir los ojos, pero no los abrí. Ella trataba de convencerme de que no era un sueño, pero ¿Cómo algo tan dulce podía ser realidad?

"Darling, so there you are

With that look on your face

As if you're never hurt

As if you're never down

Shall I be the one for you

Who pinches you softly but sure

If frown is shown then

I will know that you are no dreamer"

-Renesmee- dije finalmente, pero no abrí los ojos.

-Vaya, hablas dormido...- me dijo acariciando mi cara-. Nunca pensé que escuchar tu nombre de alguien dormido... se sintiese tan bien.

Sentí como su cara se acercaba a la mía.

-Cuando sueño tú también estás ahí... Paul... ¿Sabes cuánto me confundes?

Mi corazón comenzó a latir con rápidez, comenzé a sudar, pero Nessie lo ignoraba.

-Ya no sé... ya no sé nada... Paul, quiero estar contigo, pero Jacob... amo a Jacob, pero a la vez te amo a ti...

Sentí como la cara de Renesmee se acercaba a la mía. Los miedos de Jacob se hacían cada vez más reales. ¿Debía detenerla o dejarme llevar en la tentación? Está era la decisión de Renesmee, pero debía evitar que se hiciese daño innecesario, sin embargo también quería experimentar su beso.

Sus labios estaban cada vez más cerca, debía elegir rápido ¿Mordería la manzana o la tiraría lejos? ¿Seguiría el ejemplo de Adán y Eva o le devolvería la manzana al árbol donde pertenecía?

Una parte muy profunda de mi ser decidió por mí. Mordí la manzana.


	6. Peligro

Peligro

Me sentí fatal y al mismo tiempo en el paraíso. Me odiaba por permitir que Nessie me besara cuando sabía que Jacob era para ella, sin embargo el sentir sus labios chocar con los míos, sentir la dulce sensación de su beso, sentir sus íncreiblemente dulces labios era completamente embriagador, una sensación que nunca creí sentir.

Nessie alejó abruptamente sus labios de mí. Si no fuese porque no quería ser descubierto, habría luchado por devolver los labios a mi boca, pero al mismo tiempo la culpa carcomía mi ser, al igual que estaba seguro de que lo mismo le pasaba a Nessie.

-¿Cómo pude hacer eso?- se preguntó a si misma en llanto-. ¿Cómo pude hacerle esto a Jacob? ¿Cómo pude hacerte esto Paul?

Quería responder, pero el miedo me lo impidió. Quería hablar con ella y convencerla de que fue un error, que ella debía quedarse con Jacob y olvidarse de mí, pero sabía que si le decía eso la alejaría de mi por la eternidad, pero ¿Era capaz de causarle daño? No, pero al mismo tiempo no era capaz de dejarla alejarse, así que estaba atrapado, sin saber que hacer, y como no sabía que hacer no hize nada.

Necesitaba tiempo para pensar, para reindinvicarme y poder aumentar lo suficiente mi fuerza de voluntad para decirle adiós a Renesmee. Tenía que hacerlo, si se quedaba conmigo su confusión crecería y su dolor sería horrible. Le juré a Jacob protegerla del dolor y yo nunca rompo un juramente.

Mi decisión estaba tomada. Terminaría con todo en medio de la excursión.

Renesmee salió de mi habitación a gran velocidad y yo me quedé meditando acerca de lo sucedido. Todavía no podía creerlo, estaba demasiado impactado por el hecho que mi cerebro no funcionaba bien.

Derramé lágrimas, sin llanto. Estaba íncreiblemente triste, ya que sabía que después de tomar mi decisión, tendría que abandonar a Nessie, para asegurarme de que ella pudiese vivir feliz con Jacob. ¿Por qué no podíamos volver al punto en qué éramos solo amigos? Nunca tuve intenciones de conquistarla, pero eso nunca significó que no me hubiese gustado mantener una relación con ella. Aún así, yo no podía ser su amante. No iba a dejar que Nessie pasase por eso, ella no tendría que estar en medio de dos amores para luego elegir uno. No, no le permitiría pasar por eso.

El día que estaba por empezar marcaría el fin de mi amistad con Nessie. Sería capaz de sufrirlo, ¿Por qué? Porque adoro y amo a Nessie lo suficiente, por eso.

Finalmente tras horas de lamentos, el sol salió anunciando el inicio de un amanecer, que para mí parecía ser un amanecer sin sombras, porque todo estaba más claro para mí ante mis ojos.

Bajé a desayunar procurando actuar lo mejor posible para evitar conflictos familiares.

-Va a ser hasta mañana a las doce- me anunció mi padre-. Las carpas están listas, los sacos igual, la comidad, todo está listo.

-¿Cómo es Renesmee?- me preguntó mi madre.

La pregunta me causó un gran dolor en el pecho, pero mantuve la compostura y la falsa felicidad.

-Amable, habla bastante, tiene sentido del humor, inteligente, astuta... creo que eso la describiría bien.

Error, los atributos de Nessie eran mucho mayores, profundos, más que cualquier persona que haya conocido jamás, pero sabía que eran imposibles de expresar en palabras. No solo en el aspecto físico, sino en su esencia y en su personalidad Nessie mantenía una belleza sobresaliente a la de cualquier criatura viviente.

Estaba más seguro que nunca. Estaba perdidamente enamorado de Nessie, como ya lo había dicho antes. Pero el amor era lo que me mantenía en mi triste determinación de dejarla.

-Debo decirle adiós a Nessie- pensé-. Es nuestro último día... debo asumirlo...

En verdad la tristeza era devastadora para mí. Sentía que el corazón se me iba a hacer trizas tan pronto pronunciara esas palabras a Nessie. Tan pronto le dijiese adiós, yo mismo me habría enterrado un cuchillo en mi propio corazón.

Escuchamos como alguien tocó la puerta.

Fui a abrirla.

Mi sorpresa fue grande y al mismo tiempo aumentó el golpeteó de la tristeza de mi corazón. Nessie estaba en el umbral expediendo tristeza de su ser. Un remordimiento íncreiblemente grande, tristeza por montones, confusión, sentimientos que yo debía alejar pronto.

-Hola Paul- me saludó con falsa alegría. Yo pude detectarlo de inmediato, pero si no fuese un ángel, jamás me habría dado cuenta-. ¿Estás listo?

-Llegaste temprano- le contesté riendo con voz quebrada-. ¿Puedes esperar a que me de una ducha y me vista?

-Claro.

Guíe a Nessie al living para que se sentase, aunque sabía que ella no tenía ganas de hacerlo, pero lo hizo para mantener las apariencias.

Mis padres se acercaron a ella y comenzaron a conversar, mientras yo me dirigía al baño. Me desnudé, abrí la llave de agua y dejé que el agua golpease mi cuerpo, pero ya me mantenía inmovil.

No me sentía listo. Las lágrimas recorrieron mi cara una vez más, mientras sentía que mi tristeza comenzaba a expandirse, pero de inmediato la retuvé dentro de mí para evitar que mis padres la sintiesen. Al hacerlo sentí como se comenzaba a acumular, sin embargo estaba decidido a que no se expandiese.

Terminé de bañarme, me sequé rápidamente y me vestí a la velocidad de la luz.

Partimos en menos de quince minutos. El viaje duró dos horas, ya que nos dirigíamos a un bosque en Juneau, un bosque en el que ya habíamos excursionado y acampado varias veces.

Cuando llegamos, decidimos que era mejor descansar un poco antes de continuar, por lo cual Nessie y yo fuimos a pasear por los alrededores.

-¡Cuidense y vuelvan antes de las tres!- me gritó mi papá.

-¡Sí!- le respondí.

Finalmente... el momento de la verdad... el momento en que me despediría de Nessie para siempre. Me sentía fatal.

Estabamos aparatados. Cerca de un arroyo y rodeados por los diferentes árboles a nuestro alrededor.

-¿Puedes sacar tus alas?

Obedecí sin dudarlo. Mi camisa fue destruída tan pronto salieron. Nessie se acercó a ellas y se posó en la izquierda.

-Es tan suave... se siente tan cálida.

-Nessie...

Mis alas por un acto inconsciente se comenzaron a cerrar, dejandome abrazado con Nessie, protegidos del resto del mundopor mis alas. Esto se ponía cada vez más difícil para mí, pero nada cambiaría mi determinación, nada.

-Paul, yo...

-Nessie, estaba consciente cuando me besaste.

Renesmee no se movió ni un centímetro, pero la vergüenza, el remordimiento fluyeron hacia mí, mientras que su cara estaba por derramar lágrimas.

-No te preocupes por mí- le dije-. Me he preparado todo el día para decirte esto... debes quedarte con Jacob.

Renesmee derramó sus lágrimas, al mismo tiempo que yo derramé las mías.

-¿Qué?

-Nessie, para Jacob tú lo eres todo... y bueno para mí también, pero con él te criaste, con él viviste, con él has hecho todo. Es la persona que más amas en el mundo, y ¿Quién soy yo? Soy un desconocido que solo te ha hecho daño... no meresco estar cerca tuyo...

-¡No es tu culpa!- me gritó Renesmee entre llantos-. Has sido un gran amigo... quien complicó todo fui yo, nadie más... tú me dijiste que estaba bien que solo fuesemos amigos y... y yo... no solo te he hecho daño, sino que también a Jacob... no quiero que ninguno se aleje, no quiero que ninguno se vaya.

-Jacob nunca se ira- le dije abrazandola con fuerza-. Yo... no me iré... porque te juré ser tu amigo para siempre... por eso Nessie, estaré siempre a tu lado, pero a la vez tengo que alejarme de ti... para que puedas ver que Jacob es el que realmente amas, no yo.

-No quiero alejarme de ti- me dijo poniendo su cabeza en mi pecho-. Te quiero...

-Pero no me amas como a Jacob- le dije-. Nunca has tenido un amigo, por eso te confundiste, pero si ves en ti misma Nessie, vas a averguar que yo no soy nadie comparado con Jacob.

-¡¿Quieres dejar eso?! Paul, me importas mucho, quizá tanto como Jacob... ¿Por qué no te das cuenta del maravilloso ser que eres?

-Porque, aunque daría mi vida por ti, estoy seguro de que Jacob sacrificaría su alma por ti... él te merece, yo no.

-¡Deja de decir eso! ¡Deja de compararte con Jacob! ¡Dime una razón que no sea Jacob para que me dejes!

-Te estoy haciendo daño... esa es razón suficiente...

-Me harás más daño si te vas...

-A largo plazo, si me quedó vas a ver que no es así. Me recordarás como un buen amigo que tuviste, pero que no pudo ser, entonces podrás conocer a otras personas sin confundirte... yo solo fui el tipo que tuvo la desgracia de ser el primero.

-Paul...- me dijo llorando aún más fuerte-. Por favor, no te vayas.

-Tengo que hacerlo Nessie...- le dije suspirando-. Este es nuestro último día... tenemos que mantener las apariencias, para mañana... yo ya no existiré para ti.

Nessie continuó llorando en mi pecho, mientras que yo dejaba que mis lágrimas cayeran en su cuerpo. Ambos no queríamos ser separados, pero ambos sabíamos que era el único camino que nos quedaba. Todas las salidas que teníamos nos llevarían al dolor, así que lo mejor era elegir la que nos causaría menos dolor a futuro, pero mayor dolor ahora, sin mencionar que evitaríamos que otras personas saliesen heridas. Muchas personas, protegeriamos el dolor de esas personas, y al mismo tiempo quedaríamos con una marca eterna, pero cuyo dolor podríamos sobrellevar.

-Te adoro, pero desearia no haberte conocido- le dije.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque solo te he causado dolor.

-No es verdad- me dijo con voz quebrada-. Me has traído mucha tranquilidad, mucha paz, mucha libertad... sensaciones que nunca he experimentado y que te agradesco... yo si estoy feliz de haberte conocido, Paul...

Nos quedamos abrazados en el interior de mis alas por un buen tiempo. Sería nuestro último día juntos, ¿Por qué no aprovecharlo?

Finalmente, llegaron las tres de la tarde y era hora de volver con mis padres para que siguiesemos nuestra rutina, pero todo era para poder aparentar lo que había pasado entre nosotros.

Nessie no se despegaba de mí, ni yo de ella. Queríamos estar tanto tiempo juntos como se nos fuese posible. Estabamos decididos a pasar nuestro último día juntos el uno al lado del otro.

Llegamos hasta la noche tras un largo día de caminatas. No nos fijamos en nada del paisaje salvo nosotros mismo.

Nessie y yo hizmos nuestra propia carpa una vez que nuestros padres fueron a dormir. Allí ambos nos recostamos. Ninguno de los dos necesitaba dormir. Nos quedamos mirandonos sin palabras, sin lágrimas, sin movimientos, recordando nuestras experiencias. Nos conocíamos desde hace tan poco tiempo, pero el sentimiento estaba en nosotros. Con nuestros dones nos compartíamos cada sensación que habíamos tenido cada uno al conocerlos.

Y así llegamos a las tres de la mañana.

-Paul- me dijo Renesmee.

-Dime...

-Yo...

La silencié de inmediato. Alguien estaba afuera y no eran nuestros padre, ni tampoco un animal. Era un ser sobre natural y fuerte. Sentí sus ansias, quería algo de Nessie.

Desprendí mis alas y luego la catana apareció en mis manos.

Nessie se dio cuenta también.

-Un vampiro...

-Te quiere a ti- le dije poniendome en guardia-. ¿Es algún conocido?

-Ninguno que yo haya olido alguna vez.

-Entonces lo eliminaré.

Esperé con cautela a que el vampiro hiciese el primer movimiento. Nessie también se puso en guardia.

Nuestra carpa fue rota en un segundo y cuando pude ver la mano del vampiro alcé mi catana provacando un pequeño corte. El vampiro retiró la mano al sentir el contacto de mi catana. Percibí algo de dolor físico.

-¡¿Cómo esa espada me cortó?!- le escuché gritar afuera.

-¡Cuidado!- le gritó un vampiro mayor.

Ahora habían dos. Tenía que tener extremo cuidado de proteger a Nessie ante cualquier eventualidad.

Vi con horror como una mano tomó a Renesmee en la oscuridad.

-¡RENESMEE!- grité.

Me lanzé de inmediato contra la figura en la oscuridad y le corté la cabeza con la catana antes de que pudiese si quiera intentar morder a Nessie.

Renesmee se lanzó a mis brazos asustada.

-Ya me había enfrentadoa vampiros- me dijo-. Pero nunca me había tomado por sorpresa... nunca había estado tan cerca de la muerte...

-Y no lo volverás a estar- le juré.

Luego me dediqué a sentir las esencias en nuestro alrededor. Habían al menos siete vampiros, más el ya decapitado que estaba tratando de volver a unir su cabeza.

-¡Un aquellarre!- anunció Renesmee.

Luego lo que vi fue completamente inesperado. Las figuras de mis padres con alas luchando a gran velocidad contra los vampiros.

-¡Papá! ¡Mamá!- grité preocupado.

-¡Salva a Renesmee!- me gritaron-. ¡Sacala de aquí! ¡Nosotros nos encargamos!

-¡No puedo dejarlos luchar solos!

-¡Y no puedes permitir que la maten!- me gritó mi padre mientras cortaba a un vampiro.

Era cierto.

Empuñé con horror al pensar en alejarme de mis padres en un momento como ese.

-Volveré- juré.

Tomé a Renesmee en mis brazos y antes de que pudiera objetar me largué a correr con ella en mis brazos.

-¡Tenemos que volver!- me gritó-. ¡No podemos dejar a tus padres así!

-¡Primero te pondré asalvo!

-¡Paul! ¡Soy fuerte, puedo luchar!

-¡No me importa, no tomaré el riesgo!

Renesmee trató de luchar contra mí, pero no le permití apartarme. Trató de hacer que se cayera para luego volver, pero evité que pasará. La alejé lo suficiente para que a los vampiros les tomara al menos unos minutos llegar, minutos que usaría para volver, mientras que Renesmee debía correr.

-Nessie, necesito que huyas, yo iré a ayudar a mis padre.

-¡Ni hablar! ¡Voy contigo!

-¡Nessie, entiende! ¡Ellos te estaban protegiendo, si mueres será en vano!

-¡Por eso no moriré!

-Renesmee Cullen, te devuelves a tu casa en este instante.

-¿Quién te crees para ordenarme como si fueras mi padre?

-Si es necesario te llevaré allí, haré que Jacob te até y luego volveré.

-¡¿Crees en serio que lo harías a tiempo?!

-¡Al menos lo intentaré!

Renesmee me vio con furia y luego se preparó para correr en la dirección que guiaba a la salida del bosque.

-Más te vale sobrevivir...

Renesmee se largó a correr. Confirmé que no se diera la vuelta mientras yo no miraba para ayudarme y luego me largué a correr hacia donde estaban mis padres. Debía apurarme debía socorrerlos tan pronto como pudiese.


	7. Deseo de sangre

Deseo de sangre

Estaba corriendo cada vez más rápido para ir a ayudar a mis padres. Deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que Renesmee hubiese huido a su casa, así Jacob, sus padres, sus tíos y abuelos serían capaces de protegerla. Yo sabía que yo podía dar mi vida por ella, pero eso podía no ser suficiente para salvarla, así que entre más mejor. Sabía por las emociones de sus padres que ellos harían todo para protegerla, y sobre todo Jacob, tanto como la madre de Nessie serían sus máximos protectores.

Pasaba corriendo los árboles a gran velocidad, cuando los vampiros comenzaron a aparecer.

-¡No se entromentan!

-¡Tanya, hora de cazar!

Apareció una vampiresa, hermosa, morena, que juraría haber visto alguna vez en mi memoria. No, no en mi memoria, en la memoria de Nessie.

-¡Por Siobhan!- gritó ella, que saltó contra mí.

No sabía quien era esa tal Siobhan, pero sabía que debía detener a los tres vampiros que se me asechaban. La primera que identifiqué como Tanya fue partida en dos por mi catana. Nunca esperé tener tal habilidad con la espada, ya que los otros vampiros a mis alrededores fueron decapitados a gran velocidad por mí, pero aún así sus grotescos cuerpos, ya fuesen partidos en dos o decapitados se volvían a unir, como si fuesen imposible de matar.

Entonces tuve una idea. Fuego.

Sin embargo, aunque lograse quemarlos, también crearía un gran incendio forestal matando a mucha gente inocente que intentaría acampar con tranquilidad, así que no podía arriesgarme. Tenía que encontrar alguna forma de destruirlos sin usar el fuego.

Finalmente, en el camino al encuentro a mis padres, otra vampiresa, rubia, hermosa, muy pálida, con cara escultural y tenebrosa me vio con odio, era un odio que había retenido por mucho tiempo. Pude sentir sus emociones de resentimiento y en sus ojos vi la figura de su pareja descuartizada y quemada, sin embargo no fui capaz de sentir compación por un ser que se atreviese a estar dispuesto a causarle daño a Renesmee.

-No me importa lo que le hicieron a tu pareja- le dije friamente levantando mi catana al aire-. Si estás dispuesto a dañar a Renesmee serás cortada por mi espada.

-¿Renesmee? Así que estás de parte de los Cullen.

-Exacto- le dije preparandome para luchar-. ¿Y qué si es así?

-Detendré el ataque momentaneamente- me dijo chasqueando los dedos. Una cantidad íncreible de vampiros se reunió a su alrededor. Eran al menos veinte y debían tener experiencia. Me sentí abrumado-. No te atacarán si me escuchas- me advirtió-. Mi nombre es Irina.

-Me llamo Paul- le contesté. Mi determinación no se había ido, pero el miedo era abrazador. Me alegre de que la valentía fuese una de mis caracteristicas fuertes-. ¿Qué pasa si no te escucho?

-Tendrás a un monton de vampiros que evadir- me dijo riendo.

-Si es que pueden volar- le dije entre risas sacando mis alas.

Irina me miró con interés, mientras que el resto de los vampiros me miraban con asombro, entre ellos los que había cortado y se habían repuesto. Tanya en particular me miraba con desagrado, como si no pudiese creer que un ser inferior (como me veía a mí) la hubiese partido en dos. Su ego era muy alto.

-Está bien, te haré una oferta- me dijo entre risas-. ¿Los otros ángeles eran tus padres?

-No- mentí. Sabía que debía mantenerme firme para protegerlos.

-Miente si quieres, eso no los protegerá, pero ésto sí- me dijo ella con calma irritante-. Traéme la cabeza de Jacob Black o Renesmee Cullen, cualquiera de los dos está bien.

-¡Irina!- le gritó un vampiro en la oscuridad-. ¡Siobhan desea...!

-¡Y esto es lo que yo deseo!- les gritó a todos-. No perdonaré a ese chucho que me quitó a Lauren- dijo apretando el puño con furia, mientras me miraba con calma-. He visto que eres bueno con la espada y que cortas bien, así que dime ¿Qué te parece? Dejaremos ir a tus padres si me traes la cabeza de Jacob, o si también traes la de Renesmee está bien... incluso mejor, así sabrá lo que es perder a alguien importante... no sé, decide tú.

-Ninguna de las anteriores- le contesté alzando mi catana-. Elijo ser el héroe.

Mi velocidad fue algo que nunca había alcanzado antes. Logré cortar a una gran cantidad de vampiros tan rápido, que la sangre que salía de ellos ya era la suficiente para formar un río. La sed de cada uno de los que cortaba se hacía más fuerte, ya que yo causaba la perdida de la que ya tenían.

Logré cortar a almenos doce vampiros, dejandome doce más junto con Irina.

-¡Andrue!- llamé a mi padre, ya que sabía que si le decía papá podría confundirse con alguien más-. ¡Sally! ¡Vuelen!

-¡¿Qué?!

-Lo siento Irina- le dije entre risas-. Pero no puedes alcanzar el cielo sin alas.

-¡Entonces que te las corten!

Los ochos vampiros restantes se dirigieron contra mí. Estaba listo para escapar, pero entonces sentí como una onda mental confundía mi mente.

-¡Ugh!

-¡Matenlo!- gritó Irina con odio-. ¡Luego tendremos la sangre de Renesmee!

-¿Qué?

-¡Por Siobhan!- gritó Irina.

Una orbe de vampiros comenzaron a golpear mi cuerpo aprovechandose de mi estado grogui. No podía moiverme, mi mente no era capaz de transmitir las ordenes correctamente a mi cuerpo. Los golpes eran tan fuertes que comenzé a toser sangre. Antes de intoxicarme con la ponsoña querían hacerme sufrir, querían torturarme, romperme varios huesos. Sentí varios golpes en la cara, mientras que la onda mental seguía desorbitando mis pensamientos volviendome totalmente inútil. Mi catana salió volando en el aire, mientras los golpes volaban en todas partes de mi cuerpo.

Mi cuerpo cayó en el suelo, donde comenzaron a doblarme el pie en noventa grados.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- grité del dolor.

-¿Estás listo para negociar?- me preguntó Irina.

-No- le contesté débil, pero firme-. No... no entregaré a Renesmeee.

Me doblaron el otro pie, mientras Irina se acercaba a mí, con una sonrisa malevola, al tiempo que mis gritos de dolor invadían el aire.

-Parece que no lo entiendes- me dijo acercando su rostro al mío. Era bello y a la vez aterrador-. Siobhan tiene un don. Ella lo que desea lo hace realidad. Ella desea probar la sangre de Renesmee, nosotros fuimos afectados por su don y ahora nos vemos obligados a perseguirla.

-¿Qu... qué?

-Aún si nosotros fallamos, la realidad se ajusta como Siobhan lo quiere- me dijo ella acariciando mi cara con malicia-. ¿Es necesario sacrificarte por alguien que va a morir de todas formas cariño? ¿Es necesario desperdiciar tu vida por alguien que ya no pertenece a la realidad?

-¿Qué quieres... decir?

-La realidad obedece a Siobhan- me dijo al oído en susurros-. Quieras o no, la sentencia de Renesmee ha sido puesta.

-No... dejaré que ocurra...

-¿Por...?

-¡PORQUE SOY SU ÁNGEL GUARDIAN!

Mis alas explotaron en un resplandor blanco que cegó a todos los vampiros a mi alrededor. No solo mis alas, pero mi cuerpo a la luz de la luna también brillaba y se recuperaba, mientras que mi determinación volvía.

Sabía que mis palabras me habían atado para siempre a Renesmee. Al declararme como su ángel guardian, debería protegerla para siempre, apartarme de ella ya no sería una opción para mí. Aún si la realidad quería matar a Renesmee, mi ser se interpondría contra ella con su vida. Ese era el peso de declararse como ángel guardian. Era una obligación más allá de lo que yo podía controlar, era una obligación que haría a mi cuerpo el escudo de la felicidad y vida de Renesmee, algo parecido a la imprimación, solo que en vez de enfoncarse en hacer feliz a la persona, se enfocaba en la protección de su vida. Ahora si Renesmee moría yo también como su ángel guardian moriría. Al declararme su ángel guardian todas estás verdades se me fueron reveladas, con el pesar que debía cargar de ahora a la eternidad. El peso emocional fue fuerte, pero en el momento, aproveché la confusión para escapar.

Me había alejado de los vampiros, mis padres estaban en casa a salvo. Habíamos tenido una seria conversación al respecto. Estaban preocupados por mi encuentro tan cercano con la muerte, sin embargo debía encontrarme con Renesmee, debía decirle que de ahora en adelante no debía preocuparse porque yo me separara, ya que no podría hacerlo jamás. Ahora todo estaba más complicado que nunca, y causaría aún más discordia y confusión en Renesmee, pero no tenía más opción. Ya era su ángel guardían.

-Voy a ver a Renesmee- le dije a mis padres-. Merece... una explicación.

-Paul, sabemos que es una hibrida- me dijo mi madre suspirando-. No es necesario que nos mientas más...

-Sabemos todo lo que ha pasado- me confesó mi padre-. Eres pésimo ocultando tus emociones, solo te hacíamos creer que lo hacías bien.

-¿Por qué?- pregunté impactado ante la confesión.

Mamá se acercó a mí y me abrazó. Pocas veces sentía su afecto tan cálido como entonces, siempre sentía su cariño, pero nunca lo sentí de esa forma, era abrumante, pero a la vez relajaba.

-Porque queríamos que tú lo hicieras cariño- me dijo abrazandome más fuerte-. Escucha... somos tus padres y tenemos la obligación de protegerte, sin embargo también debemos confiar en ti y en el camino que elijas. Por eso esperabamos a que fueses capaz de decirnoslo y seguiríamos esperando, pero la situación es una emergencia. Dinos ¿Sabes por qué nos atacaron?

-Buscan a Renesmee- le contesté suspirando-. No estoy al tanto de los detalles, así que ire a pedirselos ahora.

-Desde ahora eres su ángel de la guarda- me dijo mi padre.

Quedé pasmado, ¿Cómo lo sabía?

Me sonrió.

-Cuídala- me dijo-. Y no me preguntes como lo sé.

-Papá...

-Te amamos- me contestó-. Y te conocemos... eres una persona pura y bondadosa. Era cuestión de tiempo para que encontraras a alguien a quien quisieses roteger. Claro, 17 años es más pronto de lo que esperabamos, y recién te has iniciado como ángel, pero el hecho ya está y Renesmee, siempre se muestra preocupada por ti. Sus emociones nos demostraron a mí y a tu madre que ella en verdad se preocupa por ti, a pesar del poco tiempo que se conocen. Por eso, Paul...

Se levantó y se acercó a mí. Luego hizo aparecer su catana y me la entregó.

Yo lo miré pasmado.

-Ve y protegela- me dijo comenzando a derramar lágrimas-. Está espada a pasado entre nuestra familia durante generaciones para está tarea... o sea, siempre hemos tenido una segunda espada... usala con cuidado, su poder puede abrumarte un poco.

-Tendré cuidado- dije tomando la catana de filo verde esmeralda. Era un poco más corta que mi catana blanca. Tras unos segundos en mi mano desapareció-. Papá...

Tanto papá como mamá me abrazaron.

-Es hora de que te vayas- me dijo mi padre-. Vuelve cuando todo haya terminado, entonces sabrás que eres un hombre.

-Lo lograrás- me animó mi madre entre lágrimas-. Estaremos siempre para protegerte, aquí- me dijo tocando mi pecho-. Es hora de que enfrentes tus propias batallas, hijo... vuelve...

-Volveré...- prometí.

Lo que no sabía es que no sería capaz de mantener esa promesa. Algo estaba por interponerse en medio del camino de esa promesa, pero eso lo sabrán más tarde, ya que debo seguir con el orden crónlogico de los hechos, sin embargo, nunca me sentí tan decidido a volver, mas nunca podría volver a verlos, ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso moriría? ¿Me la pasaría huyendo con Nessie toda mi vida? ¿Me iría con Nessie tras ganar la batalla para no volver a ver a mis padres? ¿Perdería y la vergüenza me evitaría volver? Es mejor dejar la interrogante por ahora, lo único que puedo decir y que lloro desde la lejanía, es que ese fue mi último encuentro con mis padres, mientras en mi alrededor se cernía un deseo de sangre en la luna nueva. La luz lunar había sido sucumbida por las sombras.

Llegué a casa de Renesmee antes de lo esperado. Allí Edward me abrió la puerta y me miró perplejo.

-¿Eres el padre de Renesmee?- le pregunté inocentemente, aunque sabía la respuesta.

-Justo cuando creía que Jacob era el único que estaba atado a Nessie...

-¿Perdón?

-Eres su ángel de la guardia ¿No?

Me impacté al ver que lo sabía, ¿Acaso alguien lo había dicho sin que yo lo supiera? Edward vio mi confusión y suspiró.

-Leo mentes- me explicó.

-Ah- comprendí, que al igual que Renesmee, tenía una don.

-Entra- me dijo con un suspiro-. Bella quiere verte, Renesmee ha estado muy intranquila sin ti.

-¿Intranquila?

-Debo decir que nunca vi a Jacob tan herido... es lamentable, reconfortante y a la vez me siento mal por él.

-Debes tener una relación complicada con él.

-Desde hace años- me dijo suspirando. Me costaba creer que un vampiro tuviese tanto estres como para necesitar tantos suspiros, sobre todo al saber que poseían una mente profunda y calmada, bueno, al menos ellos-. Mira, Jacob y yo tenemos muchos problemas, pero ha protegido bien a Renesmee, por eso lo aprecio, además de que ha sido un gran apoyo para Bella. Soy lo suficientemente capaz de ver lo bueno en eso y agradecerselo.

-Eso está bien- dije sin estar seguro de que contestar.

-Te presentaría a la familia, pero Nessie te necesita ahora, también Bella.

Edward me guió alrededor de la gran mansión. Llegamos al segundo piso, hasta llegar a un tremendo balcon con ceramica de marmol, hermoso, con vista a un lago, en el que Nessie miraba impaciente en dirección al bosque que se encontraba a más de cien kilómetros de distancia, como esperando por saber de mí. Jacob y Bella la estaban abrazando.

Ver a Jacob solo hacía mi noticia más incómoda. No tenía problema con su persona, pero sabía que le iba a molestar la noticia de que Renesmee tenía un nuevo protector.

Renesmee se volteó y se alejó de los brazos de Bella y Jacob. Saltó hacia mí y me abrazó.

-¡Paul!- me gritó-. ¡Estás bien, idiota!

-Nessie.

No me esperaba lo que me hizo. Me comenzó a tirar de la oreja con furia. Dolía, era casi como si me la fuese a arrancar.

-¡AHHH! ¡Nessie, duele!

-Mejor así- me dijo con furia Jacob-. La has tenido muy preocupada.

Finalmente Renesmee me soltó y pude sobarme con dolor la oreja.

Jacob suspiró. Bella igual.

-Te agradesco la forma en que protegiste a mi hija- me dijo Bella haciendo una reverencia para aclararme la profundidad de sus agradecimientos-. Nunca pensé que alguien pudiese estar dispuesto a tanto por ella, a parte de mí, Jacob y Edward claro.

-No es nada- le dije ruborizandome.

-Pero si que hay detalles importantes en tu encuentro- me interrumpió Edward, quien se veía estresado-. El clan denali nos ha declarado guerra.

Bella parecía estar a punto de vomitar ante la noticia, pero obviamente solo fue la expresión que puso ante el shock de la noticia, aún así Edward por su parte amntuvo una expresión serena, seguramente era su forma de expresar su estres y su confusión, su forma en que trataba de ocultar esas emociones sin resultado.

-O sea qué...

-Según los recuerdos de Paul- dijo Edward, por lo cual me calmé al saber que yo no tendría que describir todo-. Irina, quiere cobrar venganza, está vez más que nunca, ha perdido la pasciencia. Y por si fuera poco Siobhan quiere la sangre de Renesmee.

La posición defensiva de Jacob fue formada al instante. Sentí y vi en su rostro la decisión a proteger a Renesmee, mientras Bella se tapaba la cara.

-Eso quiere decir...

-El clan Denali se ha mezclado con el clan Irlandés.

-¿De qué están hablando?- pregunté totalmente confuso.

-Nuestros parientes más cercanos nos han declarado guerra- me dijo Jacob.

-Todo esto es mi culpa- comentó Renesmee con tristeza y culpa.

-No, ha sido mía- contestó Bella empuñando-. Si no hubiese perseguido a Laurent hace tantos años, esto no estaría ocurriendo. Irina no habría buscado la ayuda de Siobhan, ella no habría conocido a Renesmee... todo se resume a mí...

-Yo también tengo algo de culpa- dije de inmediato-. Los vampiros nos encontraron, porque yo llevé a Renesmee a acampar, si no lo hubiese hecho...

-¡Eso ya no importa!- gritó Jacob-. Lo último que importa es quien causó todo esto, ¡El problema ya está! Tenemos que buscar la solución, no pegarnos al problema.

-Jacob tiene razón- dijo Bella.

-Jacob, ¿Puedes darles un momento de intimidad a Paul y Nessie?- le pidió Edward.

-¿Es necesario?

-Necesitan habalr de algo que solo les incumbe a ellos.

Jacob salió a regañadientes del cuerto, pero me puso la mano en el hombro antes de salir.

-Gracias por cuidar de ella- me dijo con sinceridad-. Te respeto, y te admiro.

-Gracias.

Nunca esperé esas palabras por parte de Jacob.

Tan pronto se fue, Nessie y yo nos sentamos, nos vimos el uno al otro.

Nessie puso una mano en mi rodilla.

-Me alegra ver que estás bien, ¿Cómo están tus padres?

-El volar los salvó, los vampiros no tienen alas.

-Ya veo...

-Te dije que no te preocuparás.

-Tú también estabas preocupado.

-Buen punto...

Me quedé en silencio, no estaba seguro de como plantearle el tema a Nessie. estaba nervioso por el impacto que podía tener en ella la noticia después de emociones tan fuertes.

Finalmente tomé su mano.

-Nessie...

-Dime.

-Soy tu ángel de la guardia.

Renesmee me miro con diversión, como creyendo que estaba usando una metafora o que estaba haciendo un chiste, pero al ver mi cara comprendió que estaba hablando en serio. Sentí confusión y emoción, intriga y algo de felicidad.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Siobhan desea tu sangre- fui directamente al grano-. Sin embargo... yo decidí que te protegería y... bueno... me declaré como tu ángel guardian.

-¿Te declaraste?- me preguntó sin comprender bien-. ¿Con eso te refieres a qué...?

-Sí, yo lo elegí- le dije suspirando-. Quiero que sepas que... desde ahora en adelante protegerte es lo único que me importa, es lo único que deseo, porque sin tú en el mundo, yo también dejaré de existir... es así, casi como una imprimación, pero la imprimación se basa en buscar la felicidad, esto busca la protección, quiero protegerte... quiero que puedas vivir por siempre, quiero que puedas experimentar todo de la vida, para que puedas al final ser completamente feliz...

-Paul...- me dijo sonrojandose y al mismo tiempo riendo-. Lo que me faltaba... tengo otro lazo sobrenatural.

-Lo siento...

-No lo sientas- me dijo abrazandome-. Me alegra de que puedas quedarte conmigo...

-Supongo que Jacob y yo podemos estar contigo- dije suspirando-. Estoy seguro de que serás feliz con él, pero yo estaré allí para ser tu amigo.

-¿Amigo está bien para ti?

-La pregunta es, ¿Lo está para ti? Responde con la mano en el corazón.

Renesmee lo refleccionó mucho. Pasaron unos minutos, en los que esperé su respuesta, cuando finalmente contestó.

-Los amo a los dos, pero a Jacob lo amo más- contestó con sinceridad.

-Está bien- le dije tomando su mano con fuerza-. Uno tiene el derecho de amar a tanta gente como pueda. Tu corazón está lleno de amor que quieres expandir, si puedes usarme para eso, recibiré el amor que quieras darme, no necesito besos, ni relaciones sexuales, solo necesito saber que te estoy haciendo feliz.

-Lo haces Paul, desde que nos conocimos...

-No te vuelvas a confundir, que me confundirás a mí- le dije, deseando en una parte muy pprofunda de mí besarla, pero estaba conforme con ser su amigo, y así no causar más discordia.

-¿Saldremos de eso?

Mis alas salieron y cubrieron a Nessie.

-Soy tu ángel de la guardia... nunca dejaré que un vampiro, ni nada, ni siquiera la realidad o el destino te lastimen. Juro por mi alma, que yo te protegere.

Y así Renesmee se acurrucó en mi pecho, mientras yo agradecía al cielo tener un momento tan cálido con Renesmee, me sentía maravilloso, ya que podría espantar a las sombras de la confusión de ella, sin embargo, una parte de mí seguía incofrome, la parte que había mordido la manzana, como si ahora sufriese de una eterna sed de pasión que estaba dispuesto y determinado a mantener a raya por la eternidad, si es que claro la eternidad llegaba a mí.


	8. Origins

Y así el ave salió del cascarón...

Sabiendo que se enfrentaba a un mundo más grande que él,

a un cielo más enorme de lo que podía soñar,

sin embargo estaba dispuesta a volar,

dispuesta a experimentar,

dispuesta a amar,

hasta que finalmente sus alas se rompiesen,

se cansasen,

y el ave iría por siempre buscando,

la felicidad que ha ido armando

Enjoy ^^, ahora más que nada explicaré como se producieron los ángeles.

Origins

-Nunca lo esperé de ellos- me dijo Esme.

Mientras lavaba los platos parecía que las lágrimas se le iban a salir, claro si es que pudiese llorar. Sus emociones eran de un sufrimiento íncreible, la tristeza inundaba su ser al saber que sus familiares estarían atacando a su nieta, sin embargo había una gran determinación a protegerla. Trataría de razonar con los del clan Denali y si veía que todo fallaba... allí estaría para asistir a Renesmee.

Me sentí mal por Esme, ya que noté con mi don que ella era una vampiresa pura, un ser lleno de puresa que solo deseaba que todos pudiesen recibir su cariño y su felicidad al estar con la gente que ama, pero que muchas veces no era suficiente para arreglar los diversos conflictos que se formaban.

-Si la razón no funciona, no tienes porque luchar- le dije tratando de aliviar el peso-. Yo estaré allí para proteger a Renesmee.

-No hace falta que me digas que huyas cariño- me dijo acariciando mi mejilla con su helada piel. El tacto se sintió extraño, era la primera vez que me tocaba un vampiro, pero no lo demostré-. Sé que puedo huir, pero no pienso dejar a mi familia sola...

-Esme, no soy de tu familia.

-Pero es parte de la de Nessie- me dijo con una sonrisa-. Te has vuelto parte de su vida, por lo cual también de la mía.

-Gracias, Esme.

-Bien, Paul- me dijo Carlisle, quien se acercaba con sus instrumentos para revisarme-. La herida que te dejaron es bastante profunda y los bendajes tienen que cambiarse.

-Me curo rápido- protesté de buena manera-. No es necesario que se tome las molestias Sr. Cullen.

-Llámame Carlisle, ahora sabemos que estarás con nosotros un buen tiempo- me dijo, mientras me subía la camisa-. No es problerma atenderte, ¿Puedo hacerte unas preguntas?

-Intercalemos- ofrecí.

-Muy bien- me dijo él-. Esme, cariño, ¿Podrías acercarme la gasa?

Esme le pasó la gasa de inmediato. Las miradas de Carlisle y Esme eran mucho más profundas de lo que pudiese haber imaginado y sentía en ellos un flujo de amor que yo no veía, ni sentía a diario. Era un amor completamente profundo e incondicional, un amor que mostraba una completa devoción que devoraba a cada uno por el otro y que se expandía en sus familiares. Carlisle tenía mucha compasión por las personas, mientras que Esme brindaba amor, era como si una onda de flujos positovos rodearan mi cuerpo y lo llenasen de preocupación ajena y mucho amor. Carlisle y Esme tenían una relación muy profunda, pero a la vez se preocupaban acerca de todo el mundo. Junto con mis padres, ellos han sido unas de las personas que más he admirado.

Carlisle se volteó y me sacó el vendaje, mostrando una herida que cada vez cicatrizaba más rápido. Al principio cubría gran espesor de mi espalda, y ahora solo medía unos diez centímetros, lo cual habría sido cicatrizar veintitres centímetros en un par de horas.

-En verdad sanas rápido- me dijo sonriendo, a la vez que cambiaba los vendajes-. Bueno, aquí va mi primera pregunta. Tú sabías que analizé tu ADN, sin permiso previo, ¿No te pareció raro?

No me había dado el tiempo de pensar en eso, pero la respuesta fue casi autómatica.

-No me di el tiempo de pensarlo, pero la verdad es que no me importó mucho.

-Ya veo... creía que podría haberte hecho pensar que soy alguna clase de maniatico.

-Para nada.

En verdad pensaba que Carlisle seguramente al tener cuatro siglos de vida, ya debía estar aburrido y quería encontrar cosas nuevas, seguramente el averiguar de la existencia de los ángeles fue algo que le sorprendió mucho. Y eso que no sabía de las leyendas, ya que había llegado hace poco a Alaska.

-¿Quiere escuchar cómo fueron formados los ángeles?- le pregunté sonriendole.

-Me encantaría- me dijo con un cierto tono de excitación en su voz.

-Entonces, comenzaré- dije suspirando-. Luego haré algunas preguntas.

-Claro...

-Bueno...- dije repasando claramente las historias que me habían contado acerca de los ángeles-. Cerca del siglo XII antes de cristo, la tierra recién estaba en un proceso de desarrollo intelectual, tales como la creación de la escritura, mitos, leyendas, filosofía, artes, entre muchas disciplinas enseñadas en el presente. Ser podría decir que se produjo un auge en el conocimiento, a la vez que las guerras comenzaban a aparecer por la ignorancia y por la defensa de territorios. En medio de todas las guerras, se suponías haber intervención divina, algo que no podemos precisar si existe o no, pero si surgió el primer ángel en medio de las guerras que hubo cercanas a ese periodo.

Hubo una guerra, tras el avance de los años. Estabamos a uno o dos siglos del nacimiento de cristo, quizá incuso tres... se supone que entre los años 264 a. C. y 146 a. C se produjieron las guerras púnicas, ¿Las conoces?

-Por supuesto. Fue una serie de tres guerras de las dos principales potencias, Roma y Cartago.

Pregunta estñupida, obviamente un vampiro sabría sobre casi todo. Suspiré y continue.

-Exacto. Me concentraré en la tercera guerra, que se produjó entre 149 a. C.-146 a. C. El ejército Romano y el ejercito Cartaginés, estaban sufriendo severos problemas tras la segunda guerra, ya que el orgullo de los Romanos no perdonaba que hubiesen llegado tan cerca de conquistarlos, así que decidieron acabar con Cartago de una vez por todas. Lo que no sabían es que su victoria fue posible, solo por un guerrero que vino del otro lado del mundo, de un mundo que ellos no conocían. Vino de las tierras heladas de Estados Unidos, que hoy conocemos como Alaska. Ese hombre fue el único américano que en esa época tuvo el valor de embarcarse a una expedición a la otra parte del mundo. Allá, en roma fue recibido como un mesías, como su salvación al demostrar su habilidad con la espada.

Se dice que ese hombre fue capaz de derrocar a una tropa de quinientos soldados solo por sus movimientos a velocidad sobre humana con la espada.

Los años pasaron y el hombre conoció a una mujer cartaginesa, que pretendía tomar cautiva. Era una arquera con una puntería excelente. De haber querido habría matado al hombre de un flechazo, sin embargo falló a proposito. Le advirtió que si se acercaba a ella el próximo disparo sería certero.

El hombre se fue consumiendo cada vez más por la mujer, por su hermoso cuerpo y su personalidad fuerte y determinada. Ella era la clase de mujer que estaba buscando. Sin darse cuenta, se volvió una rutina perseguirla, y que ella escapase, y sin darse cuenta ambos se fueron conociendo en medio de todos sus enfrentamientos, pero como pertenecían a bandos rivales no podían acercarse mucho más.

Como era de esperarse, el hombre tuvo que tomar una decisión y ante la opresión del gobierno romano mató a una mujer a sangre fría con su catana, pero no era a la que perseguía, sino una más parecida. Su truco habría funcionado, de no ser porque un delator vio como dejaba escapar a la verdadera arquera, mientras mataba a la otra que pretendía protegerla.

El imperio romano exilió al hombre y marchó en busca de la destrucción del pueblo y por consiguiente de la mujer.

Entonces pasó. En su último encuentro, el hombre le declaró a la mujer que sería su ángel guardían y sus alas se desprendieron.

Él pudo haberle dado la victoria a Cartago, pero después de todo el tiempo que pasó con su pueblo le era imposible hacer eso, así que resguardó a su mujer en un barco, se cortó un ala y la obligó a navegar de vuelta a su tierra natal, Alaska. Con una sola ala, voló hacia los romanos, quienes asustados, lo atravesaron con más de cinco espadas acabando con su vida.

Cartago al ver que los romanos destruyeron a un ángel, se asustaron lo suficiente para huir y una vez que los romanos asecharon sus tierras dejaron una destrucción que los cartagos, ante el terror, no pudieron defender.

Mientras la guerra se definía, la mujer había llegado a la tierra de Alaska entre lágrimas y llanto, pero vio como el ala y su vientre formaban una nueva forma de vida, creando así a las siguientes generaciones de ángeles que se expandirían por todo Alaska y seguramente en el resto del mundo.

Tomé un gran respiro al terminar mi historia y vi con alegría que Carlisle había sido capturado por la historia. Estaba bastante entretenido y no se había cansado de escuchar la historia en ningún momento, tampoco Esme.

-Tu historia es muy interesente- me dijo Carlisle aplaudiendo-. Suena como toda una epopeya mitológica, aunque, claro, debe ser verdad. Debes saber que eres un gran cuenta cuentos.

-Gracias- le dije a Carlisle sonrojandome.

No me esperaba la súbita interrupción de Edward y Jacob. Ambos estaban muy serios, preocupados y a la vez se acercaba una alarmada Bella, rodeada por Emmet y Jasper, quienes parecían adoptar una posición defensiva. Rosalie y Alice bajaron de las escaleras y a gran velocidad Emmet y Jasper llegaron a sus lados, como si intentasen evitar que lo suyo les fuese arrebatado.

Finalmente apareció Nessie, quien se acercaba a pasos sigilos resguardada por Edward, Jacob y Bella.

Las miradas se enfocaron en mí.

-¿Qué?- pregunté nervioso.

-Irina quiere hablarte- me dijo Edward.

La adrenalina comenzó a cubrir mi cuerpo, así como una pisca de terror y emoción, ¿Acaso se acercaba el enfrentamiento final? ¿O acaso era el inicio de una guerra cómo la que acaba de relatar? No me importaba tanto una vez que reflexioné sobre mi objetivo. Proteger a Renesmee, incluso a costa de mi vida.


	9. Desafío

Desafio

Nunca pensé que mi corazón pudiese latir tan rápido. ¿Qué quería Irina? No estaba seguro, solo sabía que tenía una obsesión en mí, pero ¿Por qué? ¿Qué esperaba conseguir de mí? ¿En serio me creía capaz de matar a Jacob? Miré a Edward desconcertado.

-¿Qué debo hacer?- pregunté.

-Ve- me contestó Edward-. Incluso con mi poder, no puedo decir todo lo que está pensando, si tú le habas, yo podré ver todo lo que pasa en su mente.

No tenía otras opciones. Incluso si no quería ir tenía que ir.

Suspiré. Nessie me abrazó antes de que saliera por la puerta principal.

-Ten cuidado.

-Lo tendré.

Sí, tenía que tenerlo, o sino sería asesinado por una vampira maniatica con una obsesión inmesurable.

Miré a Jacob, a la vez que este me veía, pero apartó la mirada para evitar que yo viese un recuerdo suyo, seguramente Nessie le había hablado de mi don y había cosas que quería mantenerme ocultas. Lo comprendí perfectamente, pero me hubiese gustado saber que relación tenía con Irina, más allá de haber matado a Laurent sin conocerla, era como si ya la hubiese enfrentado anteriormente. Otros dos licántropos se aceraron a Jacob, pude reconocerlos por los recuerdos de Nessie. Eran Seth y Leah. Leah en particular se veía una vez más incomoda, tal como en los recuerdos de Nessie ¿Cómo podía encajar ella en esa familia?

-Maldita sanguijuela- murmuró Leah.

-Te estaremos cubriendo Jacob- le dijo Seth.

-Cubran a Paul- les dijo indicandome-. No los he presentado. Paul ellos son...

-Seth y Leah- terminé dirigiendo mi mirada hacia ellos-. Yo soy Paul, mucho gusto.

-Vaya, si que eres formal, Jacob tenía razón, debes ser más relajado- me dijo Seth entre risas-. Gusto de conocerte, ahora tranquilo, ante cualquier cosa estamos nosotros.

-Gracias... esto... Leah, no tienes por qué ir.

-Son ordenes del jefe- me dijo indicando a Jacob.

-¿Jefe?

-Te lo explicaré más tarde- me dijo Jacob-. ¿No deberías ir afuera? No te preocupes por Nessie, yo la tendré a salvo.

-Sé que lo harás.

Estaba listo para partir. Edward, Seth y Leah adelantaban los pasos conmigo. Las emociones de Leah no eran de mucha ayuda para mí, ya que sentía desagrado y antipatía, algo que me debía esperar de ella, sin embargo pude ver por qué lo hacía, tenía una clara amistad con Jacob que no estaba dispuesta a dejar y un sentimiento de libertad que la hacía querer quedarse a pesar de estos momentos de desagrado, sin embargo, su cáracter era muy fuerte y sus emociones dominaban bastante. Además de las emociones de Leah, pude sentir las ansias de Seth, la preocupación de Bella, la de Edward, como Jasper y Emmet trataban de forzar sus instintos para evitar hacer algo precipitado, sentía la trosteza de Esme como ninguna otra, nunca sentí a alguien tan triste y determinada a la vez. Sentí la compación de Carlisle, como Alice y Rosalie estaban tenaces y decididas a proteger a todos.

Nessie fue la que me mostró más emociones, más que cualquier otro. Sentí su preocupación, su tristeza, su miedo y más que nada su sentimiento de culpa.

-Todo estará bien- le aseguré-. No dejaré que nadie toque a Rensemee.

Era la verdad. No permitiría que nada le pasase, no mientras tuviera una vida que pudiese usar para protegerla.

Protección. Se había vuelto la palabra más importante de mi existencia. El largo cabello rizado color cobrizo de Nessie comenzó a sacudirse. Era algo raro en ella, porque además su cuerpo no se movía, quizá era una reacción nerviosa. Jacob la abrazó y miró profundamente mis ojos.

-No dejaré que nada le pase- me prometió sonriendo-. ¡Oye! Animate, aunque sea un poco. No es el fin del mundo.

-Me pregunto si estás en lo correcto.

-Sabes que lo estoy.

-Es cierto, porque no dejaría que el mundo terminase mientras Renesmee viva en él.

-Correcto- me contestó sonriendo una vez más.

Todavía estaba algo nervioso, porque mi enemigo estaba a punto de mostrarser en frente de mí, mientras que yo ignoraba que quería. La ignorancia siempre ha sido una gran débilidad del hombre, y por más ángel que fuese, todavía era hombre.

Abrí la puerta finalmente. Edward, Seth y Leah estaban a mi espalda, mientras yo miraba a la hermosa y desconcertante Irina que había enfrente de mí, con al menos diescisiete vampiros a nuestro alrededor. ¿Cómo podía ser que desde el momento en que contaba la historia de los ángeles pasaramos a esto? Quería volver en el tiempo, pero sabía que era inútil, debía afrontar la realidad que había en frente de mí. Mi única opción, enfrentar a Irina.

-Así que trajiste unos perros contigos- ella me dijo sonriendo-. Eso es bueno para ti Paul.

-¿En verdad crees que los lastimaría?

-Son los subordinados de quien te roba a tu mujer.

-No, eso no es así... yo soy quien se la está robando- le respondí. Jacob me miraba de la ventana, Renesmee debía estar tras él, mientras él me escuchaba-. Renesmee es la mujer de Jacob, no mía, solo he causado confusión y sufrimiento.

-¡ESO ES MENTIRA!- me gritó Jacob quien saltó de la ventana corriendo hacia mí. Cuando llegó a mí me dio un buen puñetazo-. ¡Dios! ¡¿Te tengo que pegar para que entiendas?! Por eso digo que mejores el autoestima.

-¿A qué te refieres?- le pregunté confundido al sobarme la cara.

Jacob me sonrió y me ayudó a pararme, mientras le hacía una seña a Seth y Leah, a la vez que le guiñó un ojo a Edward, debía tener un plan.

-Hiciste a Nessie feliz- me respondió-. Es ciero que ella está confundida por ti, pero la hiciste más feliz que triste. La tristeza no se puede evitar, tú me enseñaste eso. Así que si puedes hacer a alguien feliz, eso está bien, mientras no la hagas triste a proposito, ya que al final siempre hay momentos felices y triste, pero somos capaces de seguir adelante porque disfrutamos los felices y sus recuerdos, eso es lo que le de a la vida un sentido.

No podía creer las palabras de Jacob, Nunca antes me había sentido tan aliviado y relajado.

-Yo quiero que Renesmee sea feliz, nada más.

-Jacob...

-Ahora puedo admitirlo- le dijo Edward sonriendo-. Renesmee te merece.

-Gracias Ed.

-No me llames Ed chucho, todavía no me caes tan bien.

-Eso es una mejora, al menos te caigo algo bien.

Ambos rieron, a pesar de nuestra situación. Irina estaba esperando pacientemente a que nuestra conversación terminase para hacer un movimiento. Me había sorprendido que no hubiese usado ese tiempo para atacar.

-¿Por qué no nos has atacado todavía?- le preguntó Leah seria.

-No es mi estilo- le contestó Irina tranquila-. Yo no ataco por la espalda como ustedes chuchos.

-Al menos no somos unos sucios asesinos.

-Serás la primera en ser cazada cuando termine de hablar- sentenció mirandome fijamente-. Así que Paul, si te pido que mates a los perros no lo harás, ¿Verdad?

-Así que al final tuviste algo de CI para averiguarlo.

-Renesmee deberá ser la cena de Siobhan.

-Solo si pasas por mi cadaver.

-Lo cual significa que no pasará- sentenció Jacob sonriendo.

-La protegeremos no importa que- agregó Edward.

Mis alas aparecieron al mismo tiempo que mi catana. En el primer movimiento partí en dos al vampiro que fue directo contra mí. Jacob, Seth y Leah entraron en fase para moverse a la suficiente velocidad como para evadir el ataque de los vampiros, luego con sus dientes arrancaron algunas extremidades.

Nunca pensé ver tal velocidad como la de Edward. Hasta para mí era difícil ver donde se encontraba, solo veía que conectaba un puño con un vampiro y luego con otro para desmembrarlos luego. Su velocidad era algo impresionante, además era imposible tomarlo por sorpresa ya que veía de antemano todos los planes de su enemigo.

-¡A tu derecha!- me gritó.

De inmediato interpusé mi catana contra la mano de una mujer vampiro que se acercaba a mí. La corté, sabiendo que pronto se re-armaría, pero al menos eso me daría tiempo.

-¡No nos dejen sin nada!- gritó la voz de Emmet.

Él y Jasper aparecierton en el mejor de los momentos. Destruyeron a un monton de vampiros a una velocidad impresionante, nunca pensé que dos vampiros pudiesen ser una fuerza tan demoledora.

Después de un rato, los pedazos de los vampiros yacían en el suelo y solo quedaba Irina. Edward sacó un encendedor y lo puso en el pasto. No podía creer lo que hacía, ya que las llamas también le había llegado a él.

-¡Me tienes que estar jodiendo!- gritó Irina-. ¡Te quemarás conmigo!

-Exacto- dijo él serenamente-. Ya todos están a salvo en un bunquer que no encontraran tus secuaces. Así que solo es cuestión de que tú y tus tropas mueran, aunque eso me agregue a mí.

-¡EDWARD, SAL DEL FUEGO!

Pero no lo hizo, fue directamente donde estaba Irina, la sujetó con mucha fuerza, mientras las flamas los cubrían.

-Vamos a pudrirnos en el infierno.

-¡Hijo de puta!- le gritó Irina.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Edward no es tan estúpido!- gritó Jacob en mi mente-. ¡NO LO HAGAS IDIOTA! ¡EDWARD!

-¡NO!- gritó Seth en mi mente sin poderlo creer-. ¡NO LO HAGAS EDWARD!

-Hora del adiós...

-¡NO EDWARD!- gritó Bella.

Vi como la figura de Bella se dirigió al fuego a gran velocidad. Mi cuerpo todavía no reaccionaba ante el shock de la escena, pero lo obligué a decender a las llamas, donde me siguieron Jacob y Seth.

-¡Saca a Bella!- me ordenó Jacob.

-¡Enseguida! ¡Ustedes encarguense de Edward!

Las llamas se habían prolongado tanto por el prado en el que estaba la mansión Cullen que era como estar en un laberinto, que consumía mi vida y la de los lobos poco a poco. No estaba seguro de si iba a poder sacar a Edward a tiempo, pero pude escuchar la voz de Bella.

-Si mueres yo igual.

-Te amo Bella.

-Yo igual Edward...

-¡NADIE VA A MORIR!- aseguré.

Estaba decidido, incluso con mi cuerpo cubierto por las llamas del infierno, no iba a dejar que Edward y Bella muriesen, no iba a permitir experimentar a Nessie el horror de perder a personas tan importantes, no iba a dejar que sintiera lo mismo que yo sentí, no podía, tenía que protegerla de eso, aún a coste de mi vida.


	10. The red scent

The red scent

El fuego comenzaba a quemar las plumas que rodeaban a mis alas, pero no me importaba. Mi cuerpo comenzaba a carvonizarse poco a poco, seguramente tenía como máximo siete minutos antes de ser convertido en cenizas, ¿Cuántos tendrían Edward y Bella? Tenía que sacarlos de ahí pronto.

-¡¿Qué haces Rose?!

La voz de Emmet rozó mi oreja y luego delante mío, en medio de las llamas, aparecio la hermosa Rosalie. Ella me sonrió.

-No puedes morir, Nessie te necesita. En cambio yo... soy una pieza sarificable.

-¡¿Qué?!

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Vi en sus ojos que era verdad, sentía la necesidad de salvar a Edward y Bella de un destino deplorable, solo para poder contentar a Nessie, pero al mismo tiempo, había un sentimiento de inmensa tristeza... no... no hay palabras que describan la tristeza que la rodeaban al pensar en abandonar a Emmet.

-Apresurate.

-¡Rose!- le grité.

Pero ya era muy tarde, se había adentrado en las llamas. Yo la seguí, y caminé en medio de las flamas sin fin hasta encontrarme con los cuerpos de Edward y Bella recostados en el fuego, abrazados y a la vez durmiendo, ¡¿Cómo podían dormir?! Se suponía que los vampiros no duermen, entonces, ¿Por qué? No lo podía comprender, pero vi como Rosalie tomaba el puesto de Edward cuando Irina estaba por escapar.

-¡Puta!- le gritó Irina a Rosalie.

-No dejaré que causes más daños- le dijo decidida-. ¡Paul, Jacob viene hacia aquí! ¡Saca a Bella, rápido!

-¡No te voy a dejar morir en las llamas!

Pero entonces las llamas que rodeaban a Rosalie se incrementaron y no la pude ver. Las lágrimas salieron de mis ojos, ¿Por qué Nessie tenía que experimentar la perdida de un familiar? Al menos tenía que salvar a su madre, y a su padre. Jacob se encargaría de Edward, por lo cual tomé a Bella, mientras mis lágrimas caían para ser evaporizadas en segundos.

Salí del fuego volando hacia el cielo con Bella durmiendo en mis brazos, como una princesa con la piel quemada, una princesa que parecía dormir eternamente, pero al menos escuché su respiración. Di un suspiro y luego me dirigí en dirección a un lugar que no hubiese sido alcanzado por las llamas. Toda la mansión Cullen había sido destruida y estaba siendo consumida por el fuego. Tras la mansión estaban Jaspar, Carlisle y Emmet esperandome. Emmet estaba siendo sostenido fuertemente por Jasper, quien trataba de mantenerlo a raya.

-¡De nada va a servir!- le decía Jasper.

-¡Y que me importa!- le gritaba Emmet-. ¡ROSE! ¡NO ME DEJES! ¡MI ROSE!

Estaba seguro de que las lágrimas iban a salir de la cara de Emmet, y lo hicieron, pero no eran lágrimas normales, estaba llorando sangre.

Jacob llegó a mi lado, dejó a Edward en el suelo bajandolo cuidadosamente de su lomo y retomó la forma humana. Tras hacer eso, tomó un extintor y comenzó a luchar contra las llamas junto con Carlisle.

-La rubia ha salido, ¿No es así?- preguntó Jacob apretando con fuerza el extintor.

Negué con la cabeza y mis lágrimas volvieron a salir.

-Dijo, que era una pieza sacrificable...

Nunca pensé que mis palabras fuesen capaces de activar la súper fuerza escondida de Emmet. Emmet en sí ya era fuerte, pero nunca lo vi en ese extremo. Le hizó una llave de judo a Jasper y se dirigió a las flamas, las cuales desaparecieron en cuestión de segundos.

Una mujer, vampiresa, se acercó a nosotros. Era enorme e hipnotica.

-Siobhan- reconoció Carlisle dejando el extintor de lado.

-¿Dónde está ella?- preguntó Siobhan fríamente-. La dulce sangre de la niña...

-A salvo de ti, con Esme y Alice- le contestó Carlisle.

-¡ROSE!- escuché gritar a Emmet, quien se dirigía al lugar en donde Rosalie estaba siendo incinerada.

La sorpresa nos tomó a todos desprevenidos. El cuerpo de Rose ya no estaba, ¿Había sido incenerado?

Las emociones se extendían hacia mí, todos estaban a punto de quebrar en llanto, pero Emmet estaba en medio de la desesperación, en una crisis, había perdido todo aquello con lo que no podía vivir. De él se desprendió furia, odio, tristeza más allá de lo que pueda describir, impotencia, pero su rostro cambió subitamente a un rostro inexpresivo, que solo mostraba un repentino frío corazón. Su corazón se había helado ante ese hecho, la muerte de Rosalie de la que todos estabamos por llorar, habían dejado a Emmet tan destruido, lo había dejado como un ser sin razón de ser, como una vida sin gracia.

Emmet se dejó controlar por puro instinto y atacó a Siobhan con una embestida, sin embargo ella simplemente le dio una bofetada que lo apartó antes de que Emmet pudiese llegar a tocarla.

-Te destruiré- le dijo Emmet, sin cambiar la fría expresión de su cara.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- me preguntó Jacob.

-Rose ha muerto...

La confirmación que había hecho solo sirvió para empeorar el ambiente.

Siobhan me lanzó una mirada llena de deseo, pero no cualquiera, era como si deseaso algo que había en mi vista, en mis ojos, ¿Qué estaba pasando? Tan repentinamente me sentía bajo la merced de Siobhan, mi cuerpo comenzó a caer temblando. No entendía que ocurría, pero vi como Siobhan se acercó a Edward para darle un golpe final. Su velocidad fue algo que nadie pudo llegar a igualar para evitar. Extendió su mano y luego la acercó al cuello de Edward, estaba por desmembrarlo.

-¡DETENTE!- le rogó Carlisle.

Emmet estaba por dirigirse al combate una vez más, pero él que llegó primero fue Seth y desgraciadamente fue él. La mano de Siobhan rozó su piel como si fuese una gran cuchilla y le cortó todo el lomo. Vi como la sangre salía de su lomo con horror y espanto, ¿Cuántos debían morir por Nessie? No, Seth todavía tenía posibilidades, al menos... ¡Tenía que tenerlas!

Jacob gritó el nombre de Seth al aire con desesperación, igual que Leah que se acercaron a él.

Finalmente mi cuerpo cedió y me pude acercar a Seth. Él me miró sonriendo, como si estuviese en su lecho de muerte.

-Tenía que hacerlo... yo creo en los vampiros... me agradan... no podía dejarlos...- me dijo sacando lágrimas del tamaño de una pelota de beisbol-. Edward fue un gran amigo... no podía dejarlo morir...

-¡¿Y tenías que sacrificarte a ti mismo?!- le pregunté de un grito derramando lágrimas-. ¡¿Cuántas vidas deben ser tomadas por esto?!

-¡Seth!- le gritó Leah quien se encontraba a su lado en su forma lobuna llorando sin consuelo-. ¡¿No entiendes el daño que le has hecho a tu hermana?! ¡¿No entiendes que si te pierdo nunca lo superaré?!

-Leah... lo siento... no quería dejarte... protege a Jacob...

Jacob se volvió lobo una vez más para integrarse a la conversación.

-¡NUNCA TE ORDENÉ UNA MISIÓN KAMIKAZE!- Le gritó Jacob entre lágrimas.

El viento se movía acorde con nuestras emociones. Todos estabamos destrozados, todos estabamos tan heridos, no queríamos perdidas y era lo que estabamos teniendo.

Siobhan estaba frente a nosotros, esquivando a Emmet como si fuese un juego.

Siobhan. La culpable de todo. La muerte de Rosalie, la frialdad de Emmet, el estado de Seth... no podía perdonarlo. Ha todos ellos los había conocido hace tan poco, pero al mismo tiempo los conocí por los recuerdos de Nessie. No podía soportar que el círculo de personas que rodeaban con amor a Nessie se desintegraran de está manera. La ira comenza a recorrer por mis venas, pero sin volverme un esclavo de ella como Emmet.

Hize aparecer mi catana y mis alas una vez más. Mi cuerpo seguía algo carbonizado, pero mis alas repusieron nuevas plumas que me hicieron olvidar el dolor. Tomé con fuerza mi catana y me dirigí contra Siobhan, pero Emmet me detuvo.

-No tengo otro próposito sino matarla- me dijo-. Tengo que...

Pero antes de poder terminar la frase, Siobhan le dio un golpe lo suficientemente fuerte como para mandarlo a volar contra unárbol que estaba al menos a cuarenta metros de distancia.

Alcé mi catana y vi a mi verdadero enemigo con ira.

-Todo el dolor que has causado... ¡Nunca te perdonaré, maldita puta!

Comenzé a blandir mi espada contra su cuerpo, pero cuando hacía un movimiento sentía que mis brazos se desvíaban como si fuese la voluntad de Siobhan que actuase en mi contra, sin embargo no iba a estar satisfecho si no la mataba. Tenía que destruirla, para que así no volviera a causar este daño.

En un momento mi cuerpo se detuvo y cuando Siobhan alzó la mano para cortarme tal como lo había hecho con Seth, llegó Leah y mordió su brazo con sus colmillos, pero de inmediato fue cortada de la misma forma que Seth.

-¡NOOO!- grité derramando una vez más lágrimas.

-¡LEAH!- gritó Jacob en su mente. Estaba al borde de la desesperación y la locura.

-¿Por qué...?- pregunté mirando al suelo-. ¿Por qué todos dan su vida tan fácilmente...?

No tenía tiempo para interrogantes, solo sabía que había una cosa que pudiese hacer, cortar a Siobhan ahora que estaba distraída. Y eso hice.

La decapité justo a tiempo. Lo que no esperaba era que ella desapareciese, más bien dicho que se volviese cenizas. No podía creer lo que veía en ante mis ojos, ¿Cómo podía ser que tan solo con cortarle la cabeza se hubiese vuelto cenizas? No tenía sentido, que yo supiese los vampiros no sufrían de eso, ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Fue difícil continuar el día. Seth y Leah estaban gravemente heridos, se encontraban en coma. Fue un shock para Nessie ver como habían quedado cuando llegamos al gigantesco bunker en que se escondían. Nessie al verlos lloró sobre sus cuerpos inconscientes.

-Es mi culpa... Seth, Leah... por favor no mueran...

-No morirán- le dije abrazandola.

Lo único que me hacía sentir bien era tener algo de contacto con Nessie, por lo menos en ese momento.

Emmet se había marchado, había declarado que tenía que buscar a Rose, que sentía que todavía estaba por allí. Yo sabía que en realidad él no estaba seguro de eso, pero quería una excusa para seguir viviendo, una excusa para hacer algo, buscar lo que más amaba, aunque significase vagar eternamente en la nada hasta que fuese consumido por el tiempo. Nunca me gustó la resolución de la historia de Emmet, y nunca me gustará.

Edward y Bella por su parte seguían durmiendo, pero vivos. Carlisle tenía la teoría de que probablemente algún vampiro tendría la habilidad de hacer dormir a otros vampiros y la aplicó en ellos dos, mientras morían en el fuego en un acto inconsciente. Eso era lo más probable, pero aún sabiendo eso, era imposible saber como y cuando despertarían y no saberlo nos dejaba a todos destruidos.

Nunca vi a Nessie tan destruida como en ese momento. La tristeza dominaba la comisura de su hermosa cara, la comisura de sus hermosos labios. De sus ojos se desprendían lágrimas sin fin al ver a sus padres o al ver a Seth y a Leah. Y no solo ella, yo también y Jacob. Nuestro sentimiento era compartido.

Yo sentía todo lo que sentía Nessie y me sentía destruido al no poder haber protegido a nadie. Mi deber como ángel guardían era proteger a los seres queridos de Nessie, pero había fallado. ¿Acaso era tan débil que no podía hacer nada al respecto?

Jacob por su parte estaba aún peor que yo, ya que compartía conmigo las penurias de ver a Nessie tan infeliz, y sobre todo el hecho de que Seth y Leah, parte de su manada fuesen heridos y llevados hasta el punto de la coma. Lo único que no entendía era, porque lloraba al ver a Edward, pude comprender porque lloraba al ver a Bella, pero no me hacía ningún sentido que llorara por Edward.

Las cosas en el bunker eran horribles. Nunca vi a Esme tan afligida en su vida. Trataba de mantenerse distraida haciendo arreglos florales con Alice, quien tratraba de sacarnos a todos de la depresión, aunque fuese unos segundos, cosa en la que Jasper la apoyaba con su don. Carlisle se pasaba todo el día examinando a Seth y a Leah, a la vez que buscaba alguna forma de hacer que Edward y Bella volviesen a ser conscientes, pero no encontraba forma alguna, ¿Era el destino? La frustración llenaba la cara de Carlisle, cada vez se desesperaba más.

Teníamos que salir de ahí un rato para despejar la mente, así que Nessie, yo y Jacob decidimos dar un paseo por Juneau. Tomamos el auto de Carlisle, quien nos dejo ir sin la menor retención, según él, ya nadie debía perseguirnos, ya que Siobhan no sería capaz de controlar a nadie más ahora que estaba muerta.

Nos dirigimos a un bosque en Juneau, al cual llegamos a la hora en que el crepúsculo comenzó a aparecer ante nosotros.

Nessie nos miró.

-Me gustaría caminar un poco solita- nos dijo con una falsa sonrisa-. Debo ordenar algunos pensamientos.

-Está bien- le dijo Jacob con una mirada de profunda tristeza-. Vuelve pronto Nessie... por favor...

-Lo haré, no te preocupes...

Nessie comenzó a caminar en medio de la cerniente oscuridad, alejandose de nosotros.

Jacob se transformó en lobo, de alguna manera se sentía más tranquilo en esa forma, sin embargo no pudo evitar que sus lágrimas salieran, a la vez que a mí me pasó algo que nunca pensé que me pasaría. Mis ojos se pusieron completamente blancos, no había otro color que rodeara a mis ojos, ¿Sería cosa de ángeles? No estaba seguro, pero al menos estando con los ojos así podía evadir un poco la realidad, ya que era capaz de ver más profundamente la realidad. Siempre veía, aún con los ojos cerrados, pero ahora era diferente. Podía ver con una comprensión más detallada, como si fuese la primera vez que viese el mundo de verdad, como las ojas caían, como los árboles se desprendían de ellas, el como y por qué la luna brillaba, al igual que las estrellas, incluso como las plantas a nuestro alrededor hacían fotosintesis y como el viento pasaba a nuestro lado como si tratase de llevarse nuestra tristeza en un intento en vano de animarnos.

Jacob comenzó a soltar lágrimas.

-Solo me queda Nessie- me dijo mirando a la luna-. Bella, Edward, Rosalie, Seth, Leah... ¿Acaso debo perderlo todo para poder estar con Nessie?

Normalmente habría respondido, pero no sabía que responderle, porque tenía interrogante parecidas. Miré al suelo sin cambiar el color de mis ojos, mirando fijamente como la oscuridad de la noche se cernía en las plantas.

-He fallado...- dije finalmente destrozado, liberando mis sentimientos a alguien más por primera vez, a al vez que las lágrimas luchaban por salir-. No he podido proteger a nadie... Nessie... ojala me perdones... ¿Acaso soy tan débil que no puedo proteger a nadie? ¿Qué puedo hacer?

Jacob me respondió con un aullido.

-Amar a Nessie... es todo lo que nos queda...

Tenía razón. Ambos debíamos estar allí para amarla, pasara lo que pasara.

El tiempo comenzó a pasar y también comenzó a crecer nuestra preocupación al ver que Nessie no volvía. Luego llegó el desastre a nosotros.

Nessie vino corriendo hacia nosotros y abrazó a Jacob, quien seguía en su forma de lobo.

-¿Qué ha pasado Nessie?- le pregunté de inmediato.

-Irina... está viva...

Sentí como si la sangre se me helara. Nessie corrió hacia mí asustada y la abrazé de inmedito.

-No dejaré que nada te pase.

En efecto era Irina, quien se acercaba a nosotros, con un abrigo de piel y una especie de kimono. Había cierta falta de vida en su cara, no había nada de lo que solía poner en mí en su cara, ni siquiera sentí sus emociones en el ambiente, como si fuese un zombie sin vida.

Y lo más impresionante es que su cara explotó.

Mi cabeza se volteó en dirección a una nueva orda de emociones que se acercaban. Interés, diversión, curiosidad...

Nessie seguía mirando aterrada el cuerpo de Irina que había caído en el suelo y ella también cayó al suelo antes de que la pudiese sugetar.

-¿Irina... explotó?- preguntó.

Jacob miró friamente al tipo que se acercaba a nosotros, desprendiendo su cabello marrón ante nosotros.

-Al fin nos encontramos Paul...

-¡¿Quién eres?!- le pregunté de inmediato.

E inesperadamente me dio su respuesta. Un par de alas aparecieron en su espalda.


	11. Distance without end

Distance without end

Reneesme Cullen

Miré con terror al otro ángel que se nos presentaba en frente del bosque. A pesar de tener las alas de Paul, su esencia era totalmente diferente, era aterradora e impactante. Su cuerpo, a pesar de estar en medio de una explosión de vida, mostraba una expresión muerta en su cara, como si hubiese pasado por la muerte y luego ante nosotros. El viento tiraba de nuestros cabellos y a la vez que los cabellos marrones del otro ángel se movían, el cuerpo de Irina comenzaba a desaparecer.

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunté aterrada, aferrandome con fuerza a Paul.

-Mi nombre es Cecil- se presentó extendiendo su mano a nuestros rostros aterrados-. ¿Qué pasa? ¿No están felices de qué me haya deshecho de esa blasfemia? Pensar que no sirve de subordinada...

-¿Subordinada?- preguntó Paul confuso.

Sentí como mi Jacob se acercaba a mí en gesto protector. Se puso en frente de mí y allí se quedó, no tenía intenciones de ir a otro lado, no iba a permitir que nada pasase, ni que me tocase, ni Paul tampoco, quien se inmediato me cubrió con un brazo, mientras que con el otro extendió la catana en un gesto protector.

Cecil se acercó a nosotros, a la vez que Paul me hacía retroceder y Jacob se movía con nosotros. Las alas de Paul me cubrieron y su calidez me hicieron sentir a salvo, sin embargo la incertidumbre estaba en medio de mi mente, la había penetrado como si hubiese sido un frío puñal, en medio de la noche.

-Irina había muerto hace años- nos dijo sonriendo-. Yo la traje de vuelta a la vida.

Y por fin el hecho me hacía sentido. Hacía tantos años, en nuestro "casi enfrentamiento" con los Vulturis, había visto a Irina ser quemada. No me hacía ningún sentido que la hubiese visto viva. Le había planteado esto a todos, excepto a Paul para no darle más preocupaciones. Irina si había muerto, no había sobrevivido como todos pensamos, lo único que no entendía era, ¿Qué hacía Siobhan en todo este enredo?

-¡¿Qué hay de Siobhan?!- exigí alarmada. Luego me imaginé al resto de los vampiros que una vez me protegieron-. Zafrina, Tanya, Katerine... ¿No habrás...?

-Tranquila Reneesme- me dijo con voz suave, pero aterradora-. Solo maté a Siobhan.

La sangre se me heló, pero mi mirada no se desviaba de Cecil, quien no dejaba de acercarse a paso lento. Paul finalmente se detuvo, pero mantuvo la catana en alto, listo para blandirla ante cualquier movimiento extraño.

-La reviví para usar su don a mi favor- me explicó mirandome fijamente-. Dejame decirte, Reneesme mi vida...

-¡No me digas "mi vida"!- le grité de inmediato aferrandome a Paul con fuerza.

-Como digas cariño.

-¡Cariño tampoco!- le volví a gritar.

En un acto de soberbia, Cecil se meció los cabellos y me miró con sus profundos ojos azules que pasaron a ser blancos. Paul se quedó sin aires unos momentos.

-Con estos ojos puedo ver más allá de lo que cualquie vampiro, licántropo, hibrido o humano puede... Nessie, puedo ver tu realidad...

-¡No te atrevas a llamarla así!- le gritó Paul, quien me aferró a su pecho con su brazo izquierdo-. ¡No tienes el derecho de hablarle así! ¡Por tú culpa Rosalie está muerta! ¡Por tu culpa Seth y Leah están en coma, mientras que Edward y Bella duermen sin despertar!

-Ellos eran piezas, peones debo decir- nos dijo, a la vez que la ira crecía en mí-. Lo único que deseo es tener a Reneesme entre mis manos...

-¡Pudrete!- le gritó Paul, a la vez que escuché un gruñido y luego un ladrido de Jacob en el cual expresaba su ira.

-También te quiero a ti Paul- le dijo, dejandolo blanco-. Tu don me sería tan útil... y también puede venir Jacob si lo desea... vengan conmigo y la seguridad les será concedida, el derramamiento de sangre será detenido...

-¡Nunca iríamos con alguien que fue capaz de causar este desastre!- le gritó Paul.

Jacob fue directamente a hacerle frente, sin embargo, él solo con señalarlo con el dedo indice, causó que Jacob cayese al suelo retorciendose.

-¡JACOB!- grité tratando de safarme de los brazos de Paul.

-No está muerto, solo paralizado- me explicó Cecil sonriendo-. ¿Crees que haría algo que te alejara tanto?

Paul finalmente me soltó, pero me dejó detrás de él, mientras hacía aparecer una segunda espada, que brillaba en rojo carmesí como la sangre.

Me miró fijamente y pude entender lo que quería decirme solo con su mirada. Quería que me quedara atrás.

Paul se lanzó contra Cecil alzando sus dos espadas, pero el resultado fue el mismo que con Jacob, terminó en el suelo retorciendose hasta comenzar a gritar de agonía.

-¡PAUL, JACOB!- grité aterrada.

Ya estaba harta. Había visto a mis padres sufrir, a mi tía morir, a mis amigos a punto de perecer por mí. Todo era por mí, quería detenerlo, no quería que el derramamiento de sangre siguiera, era tan horrible. Yo, quien también causaba derramamiento de sangre estaba totalmente aterrada de ella, ya no podía soportar verla más. No quería ver los cuerpos de Jacob y Paul machados en sangre. Mi madre, quien había estado toda su vida protegiendome, terminó dormida junto con mi padre sin saber cuando despertaría, Rosalie quien siempre me consentía, desapareció en medio de las flamas, a la vez Seth y Leah, quienes siempre estuvieron allí para apoyar a mi Jacob y protegerme, cayeron en medio del derramamiento de sangre y quedaron en coma, sin mencionar la partida de Emmet, el tío que más jugaba conmigo cuando estaba aburrida, quien siempre me ofrecía una sonrisa en momentos de tristeza, ahora se encontraba buscando algo que nunca podría encontrar. Mi corazón ya no podía soportarlo, quería terminar con las perdidas. Mis ojos cedieron a las lágrimas, mientras mi mente se preparaba para la entrega, pero fue inecesario. Sentí las manos de Emmet en mi pecho.

-Señor Cecil, la tengo- dijo con expresión fría.

-¡Tío Emmet!- grité sin poderlo creer.

-¡Traidor!- le gritó Paul furioso.

-Sueltala Emmet- le ordenó Cecil-. Ella parece poder tomar la decisión por si misma.

Jacob volvió a su forma humana en muestra de su cansancio. Su cuerpo mostraba ciertas quemaduras. En medio de sus negros cabellos vi como la sangre caía de su frente, y aún así trataba de pararse por mi. Mis lágrimas salieron.

-¡Detente!- le grité tapandome la cara-. Jacob, no sigas, por favor...

-Ne... Nessie- dijo casi sin fuerza-. Te... protegeré con mi vida...

Jacob fue directo contra Cecil otra vez, pero solo logró ser golpeado en la cara por Emmet quien apareció delante de él. El impacto del golpe lo mandó a chocar contra un árbol que fue destruido al contacto con el cuerpo de Jacob, a la vez que él comenzaba a toser sangre.

Ya no lo soportaba. La sangre me estaba causando cada vez más terror y más lágrimas. Corrí hacia Jacob.

-¡Jacob!- le grité, al tiempo que tomaba su cuerpo ensangrentado-. Mi Jacob...

-No te dejaré tan fácilmente- río, mientras la sangre le corría por la cara.

-Yo tampoco- me aseguró Paul, quien se había parado en frente mío.

-¡Es suficiente Paul!- le grité aterrada por él-. ¡No me importa que pierdan! ¡Solo no dejen que los hieran!

-No puedo rendirme- me dijo sonriendo-. No por ti.

Emmet le dio un puñetazo en la cara a Paul, que lo hizo caer el suelo y al igual que Jacob, tosió sangre.

-¡PAULl!- grité ya sin fuerzas-. ¡Cecil, por favor detenlo! ¡Yo...!

Pero antes de terminar la frase, Jacob me atrapó y me abrazó. Me presionó contra su pecho y sonrió.

-No te dejaré hacerlo Nessie... nunca te dejaré en manos de alguien que te haga sufrir...

-Jacob...

-Nos vamos Emmet.

-¿Está seguro señor?

-Completamente- mencionó Cecil, quien al verme me dirigió palabras que solo yo pude escuchar-. Te estaré esperando en el lugar que más te importa... sabré donde es... ve una vez que estés lista... y preparate para un experiencia fuerte, mi Nessie...

Tanto Cecil, como Emmet, desaparecieron en medio del aire sin dejar rastro alguno que pudiesemos seguir.

Aparté los cabellos de Jacob y pude ver que tan mal estaba la herida. Había un tajo en su frente y en su mejilla, era en verdad algo horrible de ver, la sangre que recorría por el rostro de mi Jacob, que ya había caído en la inconsciencia. Le besé directamente en la boca y luego me dirigí hacia donde estaba Paul y lo abrazé con fuerza.

-Mi Paul- le dije abrazandolo con fuerza-. No te preocupes... no te perderé... ni a ti, ni a mi Jacob... ustedes dos son todo aquello con lo que no puedo vivir.

Saqué de inmediato mi telefono celular y le envié un mensaje de texto a Alice.

En menos de media hora, todos los Cullen que quedaban, el abuelo Carlisle, la abuela Esme, la tía Alice, y el tío Jasper, estaban en frente mío.

Carlisle tomó a Paul, a la vez que Jasper tomaba a Jacob.

Esme me abrazó fuertemente, mientras dejaba que las lágrimas fluyeran, a la vez que Alice se acercó para limpiarmelas.

-Tranquila- me dijo Alice acariciando mi rostro-. Ellos estarán bien.

-Alice...

-No veré tu futuro, pero sé que te vamos a proteger- me aseguró tomandome la mano-. No vamos a perder a nadie más, vamos a acabar con esto.

-¿Por qué debo causar todo esto?- le pregunté sin poder aguantarlo más.

Toqué su rostro y le mostré todo lo sucedido, ocultando solo mis pensamientos y las decisiones que estaba por tomar. Alice me tomó con más fuerza la mano.

-Nessie, te necesitamos fuerte- me pidió-. Todos lucharemos, pero tú también tienes que luchar... debes luchar por nosotros y por ti misma. Escuchame, aunque tú seas la causante de todo, quiero que sepas que para muchos eres el centro del universo, por eso no dejes que el sacrificio de Rose sea en vano- al decir eso estaba segura de que Alice iría a soltar lágrimas de sangre tal como lo había hecho Emmet-. Aunque Emmet nos haya traicionado, Edward y Bella te quieren allí para cuando despierten, si no estás, ellos no podrán vivir, ¿Eso quieres?

-No- contesté de inmediato.

Alice comenzó a juguetear con mis rizos.

-Desde ahora dejalo todo en mis manos y las de Jasper.

-¿Se irán otra vez?- preguntó Esme a punto de llorar.

-Nosotros tenemos que hacer todo lo que podamos, Esme te encargo a Reneesme.

-De acuerdo...

-Y a ti Nessie... cuida las espaldas de Jacob y Paul, ¿Está bien?

-Sí...

-Esa es mi sobrina...

Alice cumplió con su palabra. Una vez que llegamos al bunker vendamos a Jacob y Paul, los dejamos en una habitación para que pudiesen descansar y Alice, junto con Jasper a su espalda partieron a cumplir con su papel.

Hasta ahora, yo no he podido entrar en combate, no he podido hacer nada. Eso era lo único que pensaba. Mi cuerpo era fuerte, mi cuerpo era veloz, y aún así siempre era protegida por Jacob y Paul. Nunca pude protegerlos yo misma. Hasta ese momento. Era mi turno de protegerlos a ellos, y no solo a ellos. Tenía que proteger a mi madre, a mi padre, a Seth y Leah, a todo el resto de mi familia, de poder hacerlo, traer a Emmet conmigo.

Debía hacerlo sola.

Alice no podría ver mi futuro, así que ella jamás detectaría que me fui, a menos de que buscara un punto ciego, el cual no buscaría. Mi padre estaba dormido, por lo cual nunca podría advertir que me fui.

Mi plan estaba trazado y hecho. Mi mente fue capaz de trazarlo de inmediato. Sabía que habría gente que no podría vivir sin mí, por lo cual lucharía, hasta el final, no, simplemente no me dejaría morir, pero terminaría con esto por mi misma.

Tomé la novela que había escrito hace unos años atrás. Recordé el porque escribí "Forever Midnight", la protagonista era yo, explorando todo un mundo nuevo y sobrenatural que se abría ante mis ojos, hasta que encontraba a dos seres que eran esenciales para mi existencia, cuya pasión por ellos no podía morir. Nunca pensé que fuese algo que se fuese a dar en el futuro. Había dos personas por las cuales sentía esa pasión, igual que en "Forever Midnight". Le puse Forever Midnight, porque yo vivo porque siento que quieren retenerme en la belleza de la media noche, sin ver nunca el hermoso, pero peligroso amanecer. Nunca me había preguntado el porque pusé el título, solo lo había puesto, como un acto natural.

Cerré el libro de golpe y recordé que era hora de irme.

Carlisle y Esme tuvieron que salir para confirmar la ayuda de nuestros antiguos amigos en la guerra que se estaba por desencadenar, pero yo iba a terminar con todo en ese momento. No iba a dejar que tuviesemos que pasar por un enfrentamiento, no iba a dejar que nada le pasase a todos los vampiros que conocí, ni a todos los lobos que conocí, los padres de Paul tampoco se verían involucrados.

Debía partir.

Irónicamente, llegue al sitio a media noche. Me sentí atrapada en mi libro, como si estuviese viviendo el climáx, cuando Samanta debía elegir cual de los dos mundos debía elegir, el mundo de la eterna media noche, o el mundo normal en que crecería y vería finalmente el amanecer. Analizando mi decisión, estaba decidiendo por el mundo de la eterna media noche, lo cual era ir contra mi protagonista, pero no podía ir atrás. No iba a dejar a nadie, no iba a permitir que nadie fuese herido.

Cecil llegó en unos instantes y sacó sus alas en frente de mí. Me sentí incomoda viendo sus hermosos pectorales en los cuales me quería resguardar.

-Reneesme, ¿Sabes para que te necesito?

-¿Para qué?- pregunté imaginandome lo que me pasaría.

-Necesito que tengas un hijo mío.

Me quedé helada. Nunca pensé que ese sería su tipo de petición.

-¿Un hijo tuyo?- pregunté con la sangre helada.

-Siempre deseé ser mujer, para que así un vampiro pudiese darme un hijo, pero al ser hombre, una vampiresa no puede ser fecundada...

-No te sigo...

-Tú eres un hibrido- me dijo señalandome-. Tú hijo nacerá con tu parte vampirica y con parte ángelical... no sabes cuanto me ha costado encontrar a alguien como tú... te he buscado tanto.

-¡No te entiendo!- le grité aterrada, mientras se acercaba para besarme-. ¡¿Por qué quieres un hijo de mí?!

-No necesitas saberlo- me dijo atrapandome, y luego pasó su lengua por mi cuello-. Si es necesario será por la fuerza.

-¡¿Piensas violarme?!- le grité desesperada.

Nunca me había esperado un desenlace así, estaba completamente desconcertada.

-Duerme un poco...

Me había noqueado con su don. Estaba en medio de una mansión, en una habitación de estilo colonial en una cama matrimonial, completamente paraliza, mientras Cecil se acercaba a mí entre risas.

-Solo trato de cumplir una promesa.

-¿Promesa?

-No hay nada tan bello como un ángel de la muerte... o ángel caído.

-¿Qué?

-Mi hermana fue un ángel caído- me dijo pasando una vez más su lengua por mi cuello. Lo encontraba completamente repugnante, a pesar de que el ser delante mío fuese tan senual-. Pero nunca pudo tener un hijo como ella... y murió... quiero traer al mundo el hijo que ella nunca tuvo... al verte supe que podría cumplir con esa tarea, así que reviví a Irina, maté a Siobhan y luego la convertí en mi subordinada... es íncreible como las plumas de los ángeles pueden devolver vidas...

-Estás perturbado- le dije entre asco y horror.

-Puede ser, pero mi Nessie, dejame decirte algo... si tus familiares y amigos vienen para acá... un pequeño comite de bienvenida los matará... y aún si pasan, estará Emmet, ¿Crees que puedan herirlo? Él puede herirlos a ellos.

-¿Por qué Emmet te ayuda?

-Reneesme, no has preguntas estúpidas, obviamente le prometí devolverle a su preciosa Rosa...

-¡¿Rosalie?!- pregunté entre emoción y terror, pero luego entré en razón-. Espera... si la revives solo será un marioneta...

-Pero Emmet no lo sabe...

-Eres de lo peor...

-Nunca has vivido lo que yo- me aseguró, mientras me quitaba el vestido que llevaba. Me estaba dejando desnuda-. Nunca has perdido a toda tu familia por un acto de injusticia... los ángeles son horribles, en especial los Huuneaus... los de ahora son peor...

-¡¿Los padres de Paul?!

-Ellos fueron quienes remataron a mi hermana- me explicó, mientras se quitaba la camisa-. Claro, el don de Paul me resultaría útil una vez que pueda poner en marcha la extinción de los ángeles, ¿Sabía que Paul puede ser capaz de leer todo el corazón y experiencias de su oponente? Si aprendiese a usar su don, sería invencible, porque siempre encontraría las débilidades de su enemigo... por eso lo quiero... una vez que nasca nuestro hijo, pondré con él en marcha ese plan de extinción.

-Hablas como si fuera a aceptar- protesté-. No hay forma de que Paul...

-Por ti sí.

Y así vi por fin cual era el juego dse Cecil. Quería usarme para tener un hijo y al mismo tiempo para controlar a Paul.

-No te preocupes Reneesme, te aseguro que lo disfrutarás... no te haré daño.

Estaba aterrada. Las lágrimas salieron de mis ojos, una vez que vi que él ya estaba completamente desvestido. Se acercaba a mí, y ya sabía que era lo que tenía planeado. Estaba asustada. Tenía la decisión de pelear a muerte con Cecil, nunca pensé, ni quisé terminar así, ¿Acaso estaba condenada a formar con él un lazo irrompible?


	12. Piercing Goodbye

Piercing Goodbay

Era la primera vez que estaba inconsciente desde mi transformación a ángel. Estaba tranquilo y a la vez inquieto.

Cuando desperté lo primero que vi fue como caía nieve, pero estabamos dentro de un bunker, por lo cual deduje que lo estaba imaginando.

Sacudí fuertemente mi cabeza una y otra vez a la espera de reaccionar, sobre todo por el hecho de estar viendo que la nieve tenía un color rojo. Supusé que podía estar soñando otra vez, que estaba en un sueño dentro de un sueño, pero me di cuenta de que eso no era así. Estaba experimentando una visión.

Mis ojos comenzaron a arder y mi cuerpo se entumeció, mientras que se desprendía el olor de tela quemada. Nunca se sueña con olores, por lo cual estaba conscente de que estaba despierto, sin embargo estaba viendo una figura atravesada por una espada. La sangre caía del cuerpo y bañaba la hoja de rojo carmesí.

Me retorcí en la cama tratando de ver con más claridad el escenario, pero era imposible ver con más claridad, mi vista estaba completamente ida, mis ojos habían tomado el color blanco completo y no me obedecían, como si actuarán por voluntad propia.

-¡PAUL!

Sentí el grito de Reneesme a la distancia, como si en su alma estuviese gritando por mi auxilio.

Miré a la cama que estaba a mi lado, Jacob estaba recostado allí. Le di una zamarreada.

-¡Jacob!- le grité-. ¡Despierta!

Jacob estaba vendado y solo tenía puesto los pantalones. Estaba vendado desde el hombro hasta el inicio de su cintura. Estaba más herido que yo, quien llevaba una venda en la frente y el brazo.

Jacob abrió los ojos y se rascó lentamente su cabello negro.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó bostezando-. ¿Dónde está Nessie?

-No lo sé- dije de inmediato entrando de nuevo en la realidad.

¿Habría alguien en el bunker? ¿Nos habían dejado solo? ¿Estaba Reneesme ahí y yo lo estaba imaginando todo?

Recorrí las habitaciones del bunker con gran velocidad y volví a la habitación antes de que se terminara el cuarto segundo. Era horrible, solo estaban Leah, Seth, Bella y Edward, quienes obviamente estaban inconscientes.

-¡Nessie no está!- grité-. ¡Tampoco hay nadie más!

Jacob se puso serio y de inmediato se levantó de la cama y trató de olfatear algo. Luego con los ojos bien abiertos me dijo:

-Nessie se ha ido en rumbo diferente a los otros Cullen- me aseguró Jacob-. ¡Su esencia me lleba hasta un lago!

Mi mente hizo una sintaxis inmediata. El lago en que debía estar Nessie era el lago en el que ella y yo siempre hablabamos antes de que el desastre comenzara, cuando todavía me cantaba su canción... esos días se habían ido, ahora estabamos en medio de una guerra. Tenía que salvarla, tenía que rescatarla, no podía dejarla a su suerte.

Entendí el motivo de por qué se fue de inmediato. Se sentía culpable, muy culpable. Sentía que todo era su responsabilidad. Lo había sentido cuando combatimos contra Cecil, a pesar de la masacre, nunca deje de sentir la culpa de Reneesme, que entraba por mis entrañas.

-¡Tenemos que irnos ahora!- grité desesperado-. ¡Nessie quiere terminar con todo sola!

-No permitiré que le pase nada...

Pero tan pronto como Jacob trató de transformarse, vi como de su boca botó sangre.

Estuvo a punto de caer al suelo y desmayarse, pero lo atrapé justo a tiempo.

-¿Estás bien?

-Creo que no podré entrar en fase por un rato... ¡Mierda!

-Yo te llevaré- le aseguré tomandolo en mi espalda. Me fui íncreible ver que a pesar de su enorme cuerpo, era más liviano que un lápiz.

-Siento que soy una carga- se río Jacob.

-En realidad, eres ligero- le dije riendo.

-De ligero nada, tú eres fuerte- me aclaró entre risas-. Yo peso más que un obeso (aunque sea de peso normal).

-Dale, pues bueno, no te preocupes, solo trata de estar listo para cuando lleguemos.

De inmediato, con Jacob en mi espalda, abrí la puerta que me dirigía a las afueras del bunker. El estar afuera fue una de las señales que me indicó que todo había sido una visión. No había nieve, el cielo estaba despejado, y la luna se mostraba completamente. Miré mi reloj y me fijé bastante en la hora. Eran las doce y cuarto, ¿Hace cuánto tiempo se habría ido Nessie? Esperaba que no hace mucho, si ya se hubiese encontrado con Cecil, ¿Qué le habría pasado? ¿Y qué pasaría con Emmet? ¿Debíamos enfrentarlo si lo encontrabamos? No dudaba en alzar mi catana contra él si era necesario para salvar a Nessie, pero aún así la compasión rozó en mi rostro.

LLegué al lago pasado un minuto después de salir del bunker, sin embargo, estaba en un mundo en que mi velocidad era normal, no era tan íncreible como al compararla con un humano. Estaba seguro de que Nessie ya debía estar lejos, porque al llegar su rastro era muy débil.

-Jacob, ¿Seguro qué no puedes seguirle el rastro?

-Dejame bajarme de tu espalda.

Obedecí y dejé que Jacob se bajara, sin embargo al hacerle, éste casi cayó al lago, pero por suerte lo sostuve.

-¡Ha pasado muy poco tiempo!- le reproché-. ¡No estás listo para entrar en fase!

-No importa- me aseguró-. Como lobo su rastro será más fácil de seguir... debo hacerlo, por Nessie.

Entonces al ver a Jacob a los ojos comprendí por completo su devoción por Nessie. Vi exactamente lo que él vio al imprimirse de Reneesme. Como todas las razones de su existencia, como todas las cadenas que lo ataban a la vida se desprendían y seguían solo un punto, a Reneesme. Era lo único que lo sostenía en la tierra.

Ya sabía como era, pero nunca lo vi, ni lo sentí como si fuera propio. Nunca llegué a comprender tanto a Jacob como entonces, por lo cual no tenía otra opción.

-Adelante- accedí suspirando.

Jacob se transformó de inmediato, volviendose el gran lobo de pelaje rojizo con el que ya había luchado tantas veces.

Era extraño. La primera vez que vi a Jacob transformarse en lobo fue para pelear conmigo, pero ahora eramos aliados y amigos. ¿Cómo habíamos pasado a ser de enemigos a amigos? Incluso seguíamos siendo rivales en el amor, pero todavía éramos amigos, y era una amistad muy fuerte, un lazo que nos unía y que nos hacía protegernos mutuamente, ya no había necesidad de poner la felicidad de Nessie como excusa.

Antes de partir, saqué mis alas y le pregunté:

-¿Cómo es qué llegamos a ser tan buenos amigos?- le pregunté suspirando.

Jacob me dedicó una sonrisa en su rostro lobuno.

-No lo sé... es raro, pero es lo mismo que me pasó con Edward...

-¿Cómo así?

-Edward y yo fuimos rivales en el amor, sin embargo ambos sabíamos que ante cualquier cosa podíamos contar con el otro... claro, en esos tiempos nunca lo habría admitido, ya que lo odié por tener a Bella... sin embargo, cuando Nessie nació, fui capaz de darme cuenta de que ambos protegíamos a la misma persona, tanto en el pasado como en ese entonces y... nació la camaradería... me pasó lo mismo contigo, por eso sé que si llegase el momento de luchar por ti lo haría, claro que no a coste de Reneesme... pero confío en ti y te apoyaré cuando me necesites.

Me sentí raramente nostalgico. Tenía ganas de llorar, pero solo derramé lágrimas de emoción, las cuales limpié de inmediato y miré al horizonte, feliz al pensar en tener a un aliado tan cercano a mí, ahora me sentía más poderoso y seguro.

-Vamos Jacob- le dije-. Nuestra princesa nos aguarda.

-Pues entonces sigueme, palomita

-Como digas chucho.

Seguí a Jacob, quien corría con más vigor de lo que esperaba en su estado. Estaba muy herido, y sin embargo, todavía corría con tanta fuerza como se lo permitían sus patas. Era inspirador, era alegre y renovador. Podía sentir toda la emoción de Jacob, su determinación, preocupación, y sobre todo su amor. Había tanto amor en él. Y había ira también, quería poder arreglar cuentas con Cecil por todo lo que había hecho, quería hacerlo pagar por matar a Rosalie, por dejar en coma a Seth, Leah, Edward y Bella. Y yo quería lo mismo. Nuestras emociones eran las mismas, como si fuesemos un solo ser que sintiese toda una devoción por Reneesme que nos llevaría hasta el fin del mundo. Me di cuenta de que entre nosotros había un lazo, un lazo que nos hacía ser uno y cada uno a la vez, algo raro de explicar, pero mientras corríamos éramos la misma persona que quería salvar a Reneesme, o al menos así lo sentíamos ambos.

Tras pasar una gran cantidad de árboles, y colinas, llegamos al inicio de una montaña, en la cual podíamos ver que cerca de la cima había una especie de cabaña, pero nos dimos cuenta de que era una mansión, debido a que eramos capaces de verla, incluso a nuestra distancia.

-El olor de Reneesme viene del tercer piso de la mansión, en el cuarto de la derecha, cruzando el vestibulo.

-Que buen olfato- le dije sorprendido-. Deberías dedicarte a buscar drogas y bombas con los policias.

-Ha, ha...

Ambos pusimos un pie en el inicio de la montaña, sin embargo al tacto con la superficie, llegaron una gran masa de vampiros a atacarnos. Parecían neófitos, pero había otros que parecían más preparados.

Saqué mis dos catanas de inmediato, las hice aparecer un mis manos en menos de unos segundos, dejando que mi catana roja destellara contra los ojos de un vampiro que se me acercó y con solo blandirla una vez, el vampiro desapareció. Quedé sorprendido.

-El poder de Rapeshia es desintegrar lo que corta

Me sentí confuso, ya que pensé que Jacob me dijo eso, pero me di cuenta de que áquella voz no venía de Jacob, sino que venía de la misma espada, ¿Cómo era posible que una catana tuviese consciencia propia?

-¡Paul! ¡Adelantate!- me gritó Jacob en mi mente-. ¡Reneesme está con Cecil! ¡Está por...!

Jacob cortó la frase a la mitad y sentí como la sangre se me helaba.

-¡Dejame esto a mí!

-¡Pero Jacob...!

-¡NO TE HAGAS EL HÉROE!- me exigió de inmediato dandome una cara de tristeza-. Paul, yo no puedo hacer nada... odio admitirlo, lo odio desde lo más profundo de mi ser, pero sé que es así... aún así lo intentaré... más tarde... ahora sé que lo que puedo hacer es detener a estos malditos chupa sangres revividos, mientras que tú... confío en tí.

-Yo no me hago el héroe- le corregí una vez que terminó-. Eres tú el que quiere hacerselas de héroe.

Los vampiros esperaban a que hiciesemos algún movimiento.

Jacob río.

-Quizás...- me dijo casi a punto de llorar-. Pero sé algo muy bien Paul... sé que protegerás a Nessie con tu vida... por eso te estoy dejando ir primero. Y entiende algo- me aclaró volviendo a sonreir-. Esto es un "nos vemos", no un "adiós".

-Jacob...

-¡APURATE, PAUL!

Obedecí y comenzé a volar hacia la cima tan rápido como pude. Un vampiro dio un gran salto y casi consigue detenerme alcanzando mi pie, pero Jacob saltó aún más alto y lo destrozó con sus diente, mientras que caía con su cuerpo hacia la hierba.

Inteligentemente, Jacob usó el cuerpo del vampiro como un amortiguador, y mientras los otros estaban por atacarlo, el aulló a la luna llena, a la vez que mis alas me permitía alcanzar la entrada.

-Prometeme que vivirás- le rogué en mi mente.

-Jurado, compadre.

No sé como, pero Jacob me alcanzó a escuchar.

Finalmente, llegué a la puerta de la mansión que se encontraba en la cima de la montaña, la cual se volvió completamente lisa.

Derribé la puerta. Los trozos de madera salieron volando destruyendo muchas vasijas que habían dentro y causando un gran estruendo.

Entré finalmente y vi como una figura bajaba las escaleras de marmol, una figura que pude reconocer. Emmet bajaba, estaba vestido de un blanco espectral que ocultaba algunos de sus musculos. Nunca imaginé ver a Emmet tan formal.

Moví mis espadas en seña de amenza, con una cara de pocos amigos que nadie podría haber esperado de mí.

-¿Dónde está Nessie?- pregunté de forma automatica.

-El señor Cecil está atendiendo asuntos con ellas.

-No me hables así de formal Emmet- le pedí relajando un poco mi postura-. No vine a pelear contigo.

-Está bien- dijo riendo finalmente.

-Sé por qué lo haces- le contesté de inmediato-. Quieres revivir a Rosalie.

-Error, crazo error.

Quedé realmente impactado al escuchar a Emmet decirme eso.

-¿Cómo?

-No quiero a una Rose de juguete- me dijo de inmediato con ojos fríos-. Si Cecil la revive, solo será una muñeca de porcelana a su merced, eso no es lo que Rose quisiera, estoy aquí por otra razón.

-¿Cuál?- le pregunté sin poderlo creer, estaba en shock-. ¡¿Qué otra razón tienes Emmet?!

Emmet sonrió malevolamente.

-Hay dos razones. Primera: Ojo por ojo, diente por diente.

Al principio no lo comprendí, pero luego de analizarlo un poco comprendí.

-¿Venganza?

-Exacto- me dijo apuntandome con decisión-. Encontrar a Cecil solo fue algo de suerte en el trazo de este plan. Reneesme causó mi perdida, y aunque Cecil estaba involucrado en ella, yo sabía que tarde o temprano la vendrían a buscar. Si no era Cecil, serían los Vulturis o alguien más. Por eso he decidido que lo mejor que puedo hacer es darle una lección a Nessie para que no cause esto de nuevo- tras decir esto me apuntó con el dedo-. Y para eso voy a eliminarte. Para lo que sepa que es perder a algo que realmente amas... incluso... he decidido que mataré a Jacob después, ya que si solo te mato a ti, ella todavía lo tendrá a él.

-¡Estás entrando en un círculo vicioso!- le grité-. ¡Dices que quieres detener el ciclo, pero solo causarás que se agrande!

-Ahí entra la siguiente razón.

-¿Hay otra?- pregunté.

-Sí, pienso causar "el genocidio de los vampiros".

Mi corazón estuvo a punto de detenerse, estuve a punto de perder la respiración.

-¿El... genociodio... de los vampiros?

-Vampiros, licántropos, ángeles... todos esos seres que no causan más que dolor... incluso yo, siendo un vampiro he matado a gente inocente, y nunca me he detenido a pensar, "¿Qué pasaría si esas personas fueran la Rosalie de alguien?" Entonces me di cuenta de que los vampiros, ni siquiera yo, merecen vivir, tampoco los licántropos, ni los ángeles, que se hacen pasar por protectores de los humanos, pero al final solo causan más dolor. Por eso los eliminaré a todos.

-Estás loco Emmet- le dije alzando mis catanas-. ¿Genocidio? ¿Crees que te dejaría hacer eso? ¡A pesar de que los vampiros maten, ellos siguen teniendo el dolor y los sentimientos humanos! ¡Si no fuese así, no estarías haciendo lo que haces Emmet! Los vampiros, provienen de los humanos, también los licántropos y los ángeles... los hibridos también... todos sentimos igual que los humanos, todo estamos vivos, ¡Nadie es mejor! ¡Todos merecemos vivir!

-Entonces demuestramelo- me dijo preparandose-. Atraviesame el pecho con tu catana, si lo haces, entonces tienes razón.

No dude en dirigirme contra Emmet de inmediato, estaba harto de su locura. Blandí mi espada roja en dirección a su pecho, sin embargo, Emmet alargó el brazo y tomó con fuerza mi muñeca derecha antes de que pudiese darle directamente en el corazón, pero de inmediato aproveché para mover mi muñeca izquiera y dirigir la catana blanca contra su cabeza, pero Emmet logró lanzarse hacia atrás para evadir el ataque. Luego me di una patada en el estomago tan fuerte que sentí que las tripas se me iban a salir. Tras eso me dio un golpe en la cara, soltando mi muñeca que me envió contra una puerta, la cual destrocé y crucé, terminando en una habitación llena de esculturas. Choqué contra algunas y las destruí, a la vez que me levantaba sosteniendo ambas catanas, con el rostro adolorido y tosiendo algo de sangre, cuando Emmet apareció frente a mí imponente y tomó mi cuello con su mano derecha, levantandome, a la vez que comenzaba a tirar de mi ala izquierda. El dolor fue insoportable.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHH!- grité.

-Estás acabado.

Estaba equivocado. No podía morir, no mientras Nessie corriese peligro, tenía que detenerlo a toda costa.

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par y se pusieron completamente blancos, dandome un rango visual más amplio que nunca. Mis brazos estaban libre, aunque entumecidos, sin embargo, mis ojos le dieron la orden de moverse. Sentí como al ver mis brazos, a pesar de tener los ojos en dirección a Emmet, era capaz de moverlos a pesar de la inmovilidad. Mi brazo que tenía Rapeshia se movió e incrustó la catana en el pecho de Emmet quien me soltó de inmediato.

Comencé a recuperar la respiración, mientras Emmet caía a mi lado y acercaba su cuerpo al mío.

Me puse en guardia, pero fue innecesario, Emmet estaba calmado.

-Tenías razón- me dijo llorando sangre-. Fui un estúpido, no... va más allá de eso... pero fue inebitable... por eso Paul... permiteme brindarte... mi poder... con él podrás... detener a... Cecil...

-Emmet...

-Adiós, Paul... eres un ángel de verdad...

¿A qué se refería con eso? No lo comprendí, solo noté que su cabeza se acercó a mi cuello. Se sacó la catana del pecho de inmediato, mientras su boca se acercaba a mí cuello y sus colmillos crecían. Ya sabía lo que quería hacer, pero ¿Qué pasaría después? No lo sabía, sin embargo, por alguna arzón, decidé confiar en Emmet. Y así el tragó mi sangre.


	13. Rupture light

Rupture light

Sentí como en mis venas la ponsoña de Emmet se unía con mi sangre y llegaba a mi corazón. El proceso fue más rápido que con los humanos, quiza fue por la velocidad que no alcanzé a sentir dolor, pero eso solo era una teoría. Lo extraño es que mi corazón no se detuvo como lo había esparado, emanaba sangre junto con la ponsoña. Y entonces comenzaron los cambios notorios. Sentí comi las plumas de mis alas tomaban un color negro, a la vez que sentí la habilidad para que me creciecen colmillos. Mi cuerpo era más resistente, más rápido y más fuerte de lo que ya era y eso era mucho decir. Ahora no era un luchador promedio, sentí como mi fuerza incrementaba, al igual que mis espacios mentales. Tenía una mente mucho más amplia, al igual que sentí que mis habilidades se amplificaban. Mi rango de visión alcanzó una extensión que nunca había tenido. Mis ojos todavía podían cambiar de coloridos a blancos, y al cambiar a blancos era como si pudiese ver todo el mundo desde una perspectiva aerea o mover la perspectiva como una camara. Mi cuerpo cobró más vida que nunca, pero sentí como en un punto la vida se congeló, anunciando la eternidad, pero al mismo tiempo mi corazón seguía latiendo, mostrando en mi cuerpo una explosión de vida, aún cuando se encontrase congelada. Mi temperatura subió bastante, me sentía como el sol irradiando calor.

Era un hibrido ángel-vampiro, ahora tenía mucha más fuerza que antes, sin embargo ya no pertenecía a ninguna clasificación, pero me conformaba con pensar en esto. Seguía siendo humano.

Una vez que termino el proceso alce mi nueva visión en busca de Reneesme y la encontré justo en el lugar que me había dicho Jacob.

Alcé mis alas sin ni siquiera preocuparme por destruir los pisos que habían arriba, tan solo con el contacto con mi cuerpo éstos desaparecían. Llegué de inmediato al tercer piso y por suerte a la habitación en que estaba Cecil mirando a Reneesme con cara de ira, mientras que ella yacía desmayada.

-Tengo mala suerte- comentó Cecil.

-Alejate de ella- le ordené de inmediato alzando mis dos catanas.

-Ella no me sirve hoy- me dijo mirandome con furia-. Ha menstruado.

Al principio no le entendí completamente, pero luego entendí perfectamente a lo que se refería, cuasando una colera en mí tan grande que deseaba destriparlo y quemarlo para causarle una dolorosa muerte.

-¡Intentaste violarla!- le grité en medio de la ira.

-No alcancé- río con su tono burlón-. Supongo que es suerte para ti... bueno será... podré concibir un hijo con ella otro día.

-¡Bastardo!- le grité furioso.

La única razón por la cual todavía no le atacaba era porque quería saber cuales eran sus verdaderas intenciones con Nessie, ¿Por qué quería violarla? ¿Por qué quería un hijo de ella?

No necesité que me lo dijiera, vi en sus ojos directamente y vi la escena en que su hermana, un ángel con alas como las mías era exterminada por un par de personas que reconocí de inmediato con horror. Mis padres habían destruido a ese ser de alas negras en frente del entonces niño llamado Cecil, ¿Hace cuánto tiempo habría pasado eso? Sentí que la sangre se me helaba al ver por los ojos de Cecil como mi padre se alejaba con la catana ensangrentada y mi madre en sus manos.

-¡¿Por qué?!- gritó el Cecil niño llorando-. ¡¿Acaso ella merece esto por ser lo qué es?!

-Ha lastimado a mi esposa- le dijo mi padre entre furia, meintras alzaba la mano contra él.

Vi como con solo mirarla mi padre le encendió fuego al cuerpo de la hermana de Cecil, quien comenzaba a llorar a grandes gritos, derramando una cantidad íncreible de lágrimas.

-¡Sarah!- gritó con una voz quebrada a la vez que hacía aparecer su catana-. ¡Tú, maldito mal nacido!

Fue directamente contra mi padre, pero éste detuvó su catana tal como Emmet lo había hecho conmigo hacía unos minutos atrás y lo miró con una expresión fría.

-Tú hermana era una aberración- le dijo mi padre mirandolo fríamente-. Lastimo a la mujer que más amo y que está por concebir a nuestra hija.

-¡Sarah nunca ha lastimado a nadie sin razón, aún como ángel caído!- le gritó Cecil furioso-. ¿Crees que matarla no le va a afectar a nadie?

-Siempre tuve en consideración eso, pero tan pronto como atacó a Samanta, tuvé que actuar. He librado al mundo de un posible sufrimiento.

-¡Tú no sabes nada!

Volver a la realidad fue todo un shock. Miré a Cecil con algo de compasión, justo lo que creía imposible, ¿Por qué? Sus actos tenían una razón, pero no eran una justificación, entonces ¿Por qué la compasión?

La respuesta era más simple de lo que imaginaba. Porque ambos habíamos perdido a nuestras hermanas. Era capaz de comprender su dolor, la diferencia radicaba en que yo nunca supé quien mató a mi hermana, y si lo supiese, ¿No habría intentado matar a quien la asesino? No podía estar seguro.

-Parece que ahora comprendes- me dijo Cecil entre risas-. Quiero usar a Reneesme para traer al mundo a seres como tú, ángeles caídos que destruyan a los ángeles... por mi mismo, por más fuerte que sea yo, no sería capaz de exterminar a todos los ángeles, Paul, ¿Me darías tu apoyo en esto?

-Puedo comprender por qué haces lo que haces- le contesté mirandolo fijamente-. Pero eso no justifica el sufrimiento que has causado a inocentes- diciendo esto, empuñé con fuerza casi rompiendo el mango de mi catana-. Emmet, Rosalie, Seth, Leah, Edward, Bella, Jacob, yo y sobre todo Nessie... has dañado al ser que más me importa en el mundo...- entonces comprendí por qué mi padre había hecho lo que hizo-. Sé que si te dejo con vida volverás a dañarlos, sobre todo a Reneesme, por eso mismo tengo que detenerte aquí.

-Parece que no hay forma de convencerte- dijo suspirando a la vez que una catana color esmeralda aparecía en su brazo derecho-. Entonces confirmemos si tus nuevos poderes pueden hacer algo contra mí.

Entonces lo inesperado y a la vez afortunado pasó.

Jacob llegó a morder el hombro de Cecil justo a tiempo.

Cecil no se mostró afectado a pesar de la cantidad de sangre que salía de su hombro, solo se dedicó a elevar su catana hacia el cuello del lobo, pero yo aparecí de inmediato a interponerme usando mi catana roja para detenerle.

-¡Llegas a tiempo chucho!- le dije riendo.

-¡¿Qué te pasó?!- me preguntó sorprendido al ver mis alas-. No es que el negro te quede mal, pero es... impactante....

-Digamos que empiezo a ser como Nessie- le dije.

-¡¿Quieres decir qué...?! Paul... tú... ¿Vampiro-ángel?

-Preferiría ángel caído- le dije riendo-. Sin embargo sigo siendo el guardían de Nessie... Jacob, tomala y sacala de aquí.

Jacob soltó sus fauces del cuello de Cecil, dio un golrioso salto con el que llegó a la cama donde yacía la dormirda Reneesme, a la vez que yo intercambia golpes de espada con Cecil.

Me impresioné al ver que a pesar de la herida, como era capaz de manejarse tan bien. Contrarestaba justo a tiempo cualquier golpe que blandía cn mis dos catanas solo moviendo un poco su catana esmeralda.

-Tengo años de experiencia con la espada- me dijo riendo-. ¿Es todo lo que puedes hacer ángel caído?

Me dio una patada en el estomago, incluso más fuerte que la que recibí de Emmet y luego alzó su mano a mi frente. Pude ver como funcionaba su habilidad, era como una serie de ondas eléctricas que se dirigían a mi cerebro, cortando todo tipo de conexión con el movimiento. Por consecuencia mi cuerpo se detuvo, estaba paralizado, no, estaba inmovilizado, porque fui capaz de sentir el dolor una vez que incrustyó su catana en mi brazo.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- grité.

-¡Paul!- me gritó Jacob.

Ya se encontraba en su forma humana con Nessie en su espalda.

-¡Llevala a un lugar seguro!- le rogué en medio del dolor.

Me era sorprendentemente impactante ver como salía mi sangre del brazo. Nunca me habían herido así y por más sangre que hubiese visto derramado, jamás había imaginado el impacto mental que era sufrir una herida así. La sangre salía y salía, como un río rojo sin desembocadura, a la vez que Cecil me miraba con decepción. Me dio una patada en la cara y caí al suelo a la vez que mi cabeza caía al suelo.

Vi como Jacob dejaba a Reneesme al lado de la puerta y corría hacia Cecil.

-¡No!- grité con lo que me quedaba de fuerza-. ¡JACOB!

El impacto fue enorme. Nunca pensé ver lo que estaba por ver.

Jacob había sido atravesado por la catana de Cecil.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- grité en medio de la desesperación.

-Mala puntería- río Jacob comenzando a derramar sangre por la zona superior al estomago-. No diste en ningún organo vital...

-¡¿Qué?!- preguntó Cecil al aire, al ver que Jacob tomaba la catana con su mano.

-¡PÚDRETE!- le gritó Jacob.

Se incrustó más la catana en su cuerpo y luego le dio un golpe en la cara a Cecil tan fuerte que lo hizo volar hacia el final de la habitación, destruyendo todo a su paso. Me pareció ver que caía del monte, esperaba que inconsiente.

-¡Jacob!- grité levantandome por fin libre de la habilidad de Cecil.

Mi brazo todavía sangraba, pero era el izquierdo para mi suerte. Solté mis dos catanas y le extraje con cuidado la catana esmeralda que tenía. La herida no era fatal, pero derramaba mucha sangre. Me apresure a cortar una parte del vestido de Reneesme para poder vendar a Jacob justo a tiempo, y luego vendarme el brazo antes de perder su movilidad (cosa que me habría pasado si hubiese sido un humano normal).

-¿Estás bien Jacob?- le pregunté preocupado.

-He estado peor- me dijo algo débil-. ¿Tu brazo?

-Creo que podré seguir haciendo gallitos con él.

-Que bien- me dijo a punto de derramar lágrimas-. ¿Lo hicimos?

-¿Hicimos? Jacob, tú lo hiciste.

Negó con la cabeza.

-No te quites crédito, toda esa batalla me dio tiempo para salvar a Nessie, lo más importante para ambos.

Pero antes de poder seguir discutiendo al respecto, vimos con horror y desesperación como Cecil se alzaba sobre nosotros, como se elevaba con sus blancas alas hacia nosotros, con ojos monstruosamente furiosos.

De inmediato, ambos abrazamos a Nessie en un acto de protección desesperada.

-Te equivocaste perro- dijo Cecil tosiendo sangre-. Los que se van a pudrir son ustede.

Esperamos a que su don tuviese efecto, pero no pasó nada.... era extraño, me sentía como si estuviese bajo un paraguas que evitase que las ondas llegasen a mi mente. Jacob reconoció el "escudo".

-Este escudo...- dijo Jacob emocionado.

-¿Sabes qué es?

-Lo sentí cuando peleé con los vampiros- me explicó-. También vi como muchos murieron solo, por eso fui capaz de llegar hasta aquí... en ese entonces estaba tan apresurado que no me fijé, pero se siente...

-Como el escudo de mi esposa- terminó un vampiro que estaba tras de nosotros con una sonrisa.

Nunca pensé que ver a Edward detrás de nosotros me pudiese hacer tan feliz. Era como si la salvación hubiese extendido sus alas hacia nosotros.

El ver como Bella, Jasper, Alice, Carlisle y Esme se acercaban fue un gran alivio. Nunca pensé que algo así fuese capaz de pasar.

Vi a Alice desconcertado, mientras ella me sonreía.

-Te debo mucho Paul, me permitiste ver que esto pasaría- me agradeció realmente euforica-. Y viendo que Bella y Edward despertarían, no dudé en reclutarlos a tiempo.

-Zafrina se está encargando de los neófitos que olvidste matar- le dijo Jasper a Jacob-. Con su don es pan comido para el resto de nuestros aliados destruir a los vampiros.

-Claro que tengo que extender bastante mi escudo- dijo Bella suspirando-. Sin embargo ha sido más fácil de lo que pensaba.

-¡Entonces tu escudo era para protegerme de la ilusión!- comprendió Jacob.

-¿Tenemos aliados?- pregunté emocionado.

-Los clanes de vampiros que han estado ayudandonos desde hace mucho- me explicó Carlisle con una sonrisa-. Egipcios, amazonas, nómades, entre muchos otros, todos juntos para ayudarnos. También Seth y Leah han hecho bien al reunir a los lobos.

-¡¿Seth y Leah?!- preguntó Jacob emocionado-. ¡¿Han despertado?!

Carlisle asintió con una gran sonrisa, y vi como Jacob derramaba lágrimas de la emoción.

-Con mi protección privamos a los otros de sus dones- me dijo Bella sonriendo-. Y veo que también funciona contra este intento de ángel fallido.

Cecil nos vio a todos con ira. Yo ahora estaba comenzando a recuperar la confianza y extendí mis alas negras una vez más.

Todos los Cullen me quedaron viendo asombrados.

-Emmet me dio su poder en su último suspiro- expliqué.

-Eso explica su cuerpo- dijo Jasper con una profunda tristeza.

Fui capaz de sentir el dolor de la perdida de otro hermano, sin embargo, los Cullen estaban decididos a seguir luchando para proteger a los que todavía vivían.

-Tenemos que ganar- dijo Edward con firmeza-. No solo por Reneesme, sino por el orgullo de Emmet.

-Y el de Rosalie- añadió Bella.

Alcé mis dos catanas al aire listo para enfrentarme a Cecil, pero hizo algo que no esperaba.

Hizo aparecer la catana esmeralda que estaba enfrente de nosotros en su mano y luego se la incrustó en su cuello.

La sangre saltó y nosotros quedamos en estado de shock ante tal suicidio, pero luego vimos que no era un suicidio... era un paso a la transformación.

Su cuerpo comenzó a mutar, de una manera desagradable y asquerosa. Sus brazos comenzaron a pasar a ser enredaderas crecientes que se dirigían contra nosotros.

Iban, al principio, directamente contra Jacob, pero antes de que pudiesen llegarle, y antes de que yo pudiese correr en su ayuda, Edward se puso delante de él y en su intentó por destruir las enredaderas con sus manos, fue atrapado por ellas y una que venía del brazo izquierdo de Cecil le atravesó el pecho antes de que pudiese hacer nada.

Las lágrimas salieron de mis ojos y de los de Jacob al instante. Me di cuenta de que esas enredaderas estaban teniendo el mismo efecto que mi Rapeshia. Edward estaba muriendo. Las enredaderas lo soltaron y Bella corrió a su lado a punto de comenzar a llorar sangre.

-¡Edward!

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Jacob sin poder comprenderlo.

Edward me sonrió.

-Por mi hija... te necesita... habría hecho lo mismo por Paul...- desvió la mirada hacia Bella-. Y por supuesto que por ti, mi amor...

-Edward, no me dejes...

Carlisle dio unos pasos adelante y tocó el pecho de Edward a la vez que una luz verde comenzaba a salir de sus palmas. Vi como de su rostro perfecto, y en medio de sus cabellos rubios comenzaba a sudar, pero ¿Cómo? Los vampiros no podían sudar.

-Carlisle...- dijo Bella sin poder creer lo que veía.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó Alice igual de sorprendida.

-Le daré mi vida Edward- dijo Carlisle, a la vez que vi como sus pies comenzaban a desaparecer-. Sí, tengo un don del que nunca hablé... porque nunca me habrían dejado usarlo si esto llegaba a pasar...

-¡CARLISLE!- gritó Jasper-. ¡No puedes cambiar tu vida por la de alguien más! ¡Ambas tienen el mismo valor!

-Puede ser- dijo Carlisle riendo, mientras desaparecía, convirtiendose cada vez más en cenizas-. Pero yo quiero salvar a mi hijo a toda costa... y no se molesten en deternerme, una vez que empieza el proceso, no se detiene...

-Carlisle- pronuncié con profunda tristeza-. ¡Mierda! ¡¿Por qué todos tienen que morir?!

-Es como en el ajedrez- me dijo Carlisle.

Recordé lo que me dijo Rosalie. "Soy una pieza sacrificable".

-El rey del tablero es Nessie- me dijo Carlisle sonriendo-. Nuestro deber es protegerla, y yo estoy reviviendo a la torre...

-Carlisle, ¿Que pieza te consideras?- le preguntó Bella impactada.

-Un caballo- dijo entre risas, mientras su torso comenzaba a ser consumido por la cenizas-. Bella, tú eres la otra torre, mientras que Alice y Jasper son alfiles... y tenemos dos reinas... dos piezas que son las más poderosas... las únicas que nos darán la victoria...

-Carlisle, ¿Te refieres...?

-Paul y Jacob- dijo mientras su pecho era consumido-. Ustedes son los únicos que pueden ganarle... porque son los únicos que darían su vida por Nessie... solo pido una cosa... decidle a Esme que la amaré desde el otro mundo... y que siga adelante con su amor por todos nosotros...

Y así Carlisle desapareció volviendose un montón de cenizas, mientras que Edward volvía a respirar, pero se mantenía incosciente, tal como la vez anterior.

Todos sacamos lágrimas, los vampiros de sangre, mientras que Jacob y yo llorabamos como normalmente. Nunca pensé que la muerte de fuese afectarme tanto, justamente fue porque nunca la esperé y eso hizo que doliera tanto.

Bella tomó a Edward con una cara serena que seguía derramando lágrimas de sangre. Lo dejó al lado de Reneesme y luego vio a Cecil con frialdad.

-Te destruiremos- juró Bella-. No permitiré que haya más perdidas... está vez los protegeré a todos...

Las enredaderas se dirigieron a Bella, pero al parecer chocaron con su escudo y a pesar de que se suponía solo detener ataques psiquicos, pudo detener a las enredaderas antes de que le tocaran a cualquiera.

-¡Maldita puta!- le gritó Cecil, cuya cara comenzaba a deformarse.

Las enredaderas fueron desviadas hacia arriba, pero con eso tomó la fuerza de la gravedad para poder atravesar el escudo.

-¡NOOOOOOO!- gritó Bella desesperada.

Las enredaderas se dirigían a Nessie. Jacob la abrazó listo para morir por ella, pero yo ya no podía aguantarlo.

Me pusé al frente de Jacob e interpuse a Rapeshia contra las enredaderas, sin embargo fue destruida.

-¡Mierda!- grité alzando mi otra catana.

De inmediato hice chocar mi catana blanca contra la enredadera, pero fue partida en dos y cruzó mi pecho.

Todo pasó muy rápido. Mi inmortalidad se fue. Mis alas retomaron el color blanco, a la vez que todos mis poderes como hibrido se fueron. Volví a ser un simple ángel con la espada rota, quien fue llevado por la enredadera hasta el lado de Cecil, quien me vio y comenzó a reír.

-Tu muerte es reconfortante.

Todavía tenía vida, algo de vida. Dirigí mi mirada hacia todos, una mirada que parecía la de un cachorro herido. Vi como Reneesme se comenzó a despertar. Estaba siendo sostenida muy fuertemente por Jacob, quien me veía derramando más lágrimas, sin poderlo creer, sin embargo, lo peor fue ver como Nessie me miró al despertar.

-¡PAUL!- gritó desesperada.

No podía soportar verla así, tan herida, tenía que destruír a Cecil de una vez. Alcé mi catana rota contra su cara, pero la hoja ya no era lo suficientemente larga, ni para rosarle la cara.

-¿Sigues consciente? Que admirable, sobre todo que trates de luchar con una espada rota, sin embargo es inu...

-Renace por las alas que tengo...- murmuré a la vez que mis alas se desprendían volviendose plumas que flotaban a nuestro alrededor-. Final Sword Art... rupture on darkness

Las plumas se elevaron y comenzaron a reformar la hoja de mi espada blanca hasta que atravesó la cabeza de Cecil.

-¿Có... cómo?

-Te veré en el infierno...- le dije débilmente-. ¡CECIL!

Y con la espada partí el resto de su cuerpo asegurando su muerte.

Las enredaderas desaparecieron y caía al suelo a la vez que Cecil se convertía en cenizas. Por fin había terminado, pero la muerte me seguía asechando.

Reneesme corrió hacia mí.

-Paul...- me dijo con voz quebrada, derramando lágrimas.

-Siempre te protegeré...- le dije débilmente, mientras la muerte se me acercaba-. Siempre te cuidaré... porque te amo más que a nada...

-¡Idiota!- me gritó Jacob llorando a llantos fuertes-. ¡¿Por qué tú?! ¡¿Por qué?!

-Jacob- le dije mirandolo con felicidad, a la vez que alzaba mi espada hacia él-. Con está espada... protegela...

Jacob tomó la espada y me miró con más tristeza de la que alguna vez fui capaz de sentir en él. Vi en su mirada como sentía nuestra amistad, un alzo tan fuerte que nos unía para proteger a Nessie, un lazo tan fuerte. Yo sabía que estaría igual si él hubiese estado en mi lugar.

Vi a Nessie y pude ver en su mirada todo el amor que me tenía. Le acaricié la cara.

Whenever sang my songs

On the stage, on my own

Whenever said my words

Wishing they would be heard

I saw you smiling at me

Was it real or just my fantasy

You'd always be there in the corner

Of this tiny little bar

Nunca pensé que llegaría el momento en que yo cantaría esa canción. Nessie se vio conmovida y se acercó a mi para abrazarme. Luego seguí cantando.

My last night here for you

Same old songs, just once more

My last night here with you?

Maybe yes, maybe no

I kind of liked it your way

How you shyly placed your eyes on me

Oh, did you ever know?

That I had mine on you

Me sentía feliz, a pesar de estar esperando a la muerte. Tenía los ojos de Reneesme en mi pecho.

Todos me miraban tristes, pero yo estaba feliz, porque fui capaz de darles a todos un "continuará..." aún cuando mi vida y mi historia estuviese llegando a mi fin.

Seguí cantando.

Darling, so there you are

With that look on your face

As if you're never hurt

As if you're never down

Shall I be the one for you

Who pinches you softly but sure

If frown is shown then

I will know that you are no dreamer

So let me come to you

Close as I wanted to be

Close enough for me

To feel your heart beating fast

And stay there as I whisper

How I loved your peaceful eyes on me

did you ever know

That I had mine on you

Nunca me sentí tan cercano a Reneesme como en ese entonces, Ella depositó todas sus lágrimas en mi pecho hasta que sus ojos quedaron secos y luego se dedicó a solo disfrutar de mi esencia, mientras todavía estuviese.

Darling, so share with me

Your love if you have enough

Your tears if your're holding back

Or pain if that's what it is

How can I let you know

I'm more than the dress and the voice

Just reach me out then

You will know that you're not dreaming

Darling, so there you are

With that look on your face

As if you're never hurt

As if you're never down

Shall I be the one for you

Who pinches you softly but sure

If frown is shown then

I will know that you are no dreamer

Terminé la canció y Reneesme me besó. Fue un calido beso, me sentí tan feliz de poder compartir sus labios por última vez.

Era la mejor forma de despedirse. De mi cara se desprendía una felicidad tan enorme al tenerla a mi lado.

-No quiero que te vayas- me rogó Reneesme.

-Yo quiero que tú vivas feliz, con Jacob- le dije besandole su mano-. Gracias por todo... Reneesme, a pesar de todo el dolor, me hiciste ver lo que es el amor realmente y ahora... puedo vivir en paz... viendote en el cielo, quiero ver una sonrisa en ti, y quiero ver que tu amor siga fluyendo...

-Lo prometo- me dijo besandome una vez más.

Mis ojos finalmente se cerraron y sentí como la incosciencia me consumía. Mi próximo despertar sería en un mundo desconocido, pero estaba seguro de que tan solo con saber que Reneesme estaba viva y podría ser feliz, podría enfrentar cualquier cosa, inluso la nada si eso era lo que me esperaba.

-Te adoro- susurré finalmente.

Y así entré en mi último sueño.


	14. Epílogo: Lazo eterno

Epilogo: Lazo eterno

Reneesme Cullen.

Han pasado tres meses desde el incidente. Ver morir a Paul no fue nada fácil para mí, todavía veo en mi memoria a mi amado Paul cantandome "Eyes on me", mientras esperaba que la muerte llegara. Todavía derramaba lágrimas al recordar la triste escena. Si no fuer porque tenía a mi Jacob seguramente lo hubiese seguido en la muerte, pero además ya tantas personas habían sacrificado su vida por mí, ¿Habría sido capaz de convertir sus sacrificios en un suceso en vano? Si Jacob no estuviese conmigo, seguramente sí, porque simplemente amaba a Paul demasiado, si no tuviese a alguien que fuese capaz de sostenerme en este mundo como Jacob, yo ya no existiría. Pero existía. Y era de que dejara el pasado atrás, porque sabía que Paul siempre quizó lo mejor para mí y quizó que yo viviera aún a costa de su sangre. Me era difícil tener que ir al cementerio a ver las tumbas de Emmet, Carlisle y Rosalie, pero siempre quizé estar allí para expresarles todo mi agradecimiento. También iba a la tumba de Paul, cuando no era tan difícil recordar todo lo que hicimos juntos, cuando no era tan difícil pensar que ya no estaba conmigo.

Estaba lista para seguir adelante. El matrimonio sería a las siete de la noche y todavía eran las dos de la tarde. Jacob y yo decidimos ir a visitar a todos al cementerio, ya que así podríamos decirles que estaríamos bien.

Me sentía emocionada por el hecho del matrimonio, la verdad es que desde que vi el primero, encontré la ceremon la tan hermosa que siempre quise encontrar al hombre ideal y estar allí, parada en el altar, con un espectral vestido blanco que deslumbrase a todos y decir acepto para quedarme en la eternidad con mi hombre. Mi hombre siempre estuvo allí, siempre me imaginé a Jacob y a mí caminando juntos en el altar, pero quería esperar a estar lista para asumirlo. Ahora que Paul no estaba, podía asumirlo, ya que si bien también me imaginé caminando en el altar conél, descubrí que Jacob era con quien siempre quise estar allí, a Paul lo amé mucho y lo seguía amando, me iba a ser imposible olvidarlo o superarlo, sin embargo estaba decidida a seguir adelante por él. Creo que pude tomar la decisión de casarme, porque Paul me hizo ver la importancia de la vida, la importancia de las personas y como uno tiene que disfrutar cada infimo momento que tiene de su vida.

Me acerqué a la tumba de Rosalie que estaba cubierta con violetas, sus flores favoritas, y dejé una rosa blanca.

-Gracias por todo tía Rose- le dije derremando una lágrima-. Siempre me quisiste... desde el día en que nací... gracias por protegerme.

Luego me acerqué a la tumba de Emmet.

-No te preocupes tío Emmet, nada de lo que pasó importa ya- le dije entre risas-. Me enseñaste muchas cosas, me enseñaste que es importante divertirse, y me enseñaste también el valor de la persistrencia... lo que hiciste ya no importa, todos te perdonan.

Miré a Jacob y me asintió con alegría.

Luego me dirigí a la tumba de Carlisle y recé un poco. Luego hablé.

-Estoy seguro de que estás feliz en el cielo- le dije sonriendo-. No hay persona más noble que tú abuelito... te adoro, y te agradesco todo, me enseñaste el valor de la compasión y el perdón...

Le dejé un hermoso girasol en medio de la tumba. Me reí al ver los años.

Carlisle Cullen 1.637-2.008. Habíamos decidido que era mejor poner las fechas originales, el resto de las personas no lo verían ya que era nuestro cementerio privado, y aún si lo veían, solo pensarían que era una broma.

Luego me acerqué a la tumba de Paul con tristeza.

Paul Huunseaus, 1.991-2.0008. Era triste ver lo poco que había vivido Paul, pero él siempre estuvo dispuesto a todo por mí.

Me incliné y miré la tumba detenidamente.

-Paul, no sé como agradecerte todo lo que hiciste- le dije derramando lágrimas-. Ya sé que me diría "con vivir feliz, me doy por satisfecho", sin embargo me gustaría reponerte... y voy a encontrar la forma... hasta entonces, viviré feliz... estoy muy bien con Jacob. Nuestras familias están bien y tus padres... bueno, están destrozados, pero han decidido vivir por ti, tal como yo lo hice. Estoy segura de que hayaran la felicidad... y yo la haye gracias a ti, me hiciste valorar lo que tengo... fuiste mi mejor amigo y me hiciste experimentar un amor que me ha hecho crecer, un amor con el cual no puedo imaginar haber vivido sin... por eso, quiero agradecerte Paul... quiero agradecerte, por todo...

Los cerezos que había a nuestro dejaron caer sus petalos y rozaron mi cara, mientras veía como mis lágrimas caían en la lápida de Paul.

Comencé a llorar.

-Paul... te extraño tanto... eres un tonto... sacrificaste tanto por mí- le dije mientras sentía como los brazos de Jacob me rodeaban-. Gracias por todo Paul... te amo tanto...

-Reneesme- me dijo Jacob apretandome más fuerte-. ¿Estás segura de que es bueno celebrar la boda? No creo que estés lista.

Negué con la cabeza.

-No Jake- le dije agarrando sus brazos suavemente-. Contigo es con quien quiero pasar la eternidad... por eso me voy a casar... es solo que... es tan difícil aceptar que Paul ya no está a mi alrededor...- le dije mientras me acurrucaba en su pecho-. Sin embargo, para mí tus brazos son unas cálidas alas en las que descansar.

Jacob me dedicó una sonrisa y mi sostuvo con más fuerza, para luego mirar a la tumba, y derramar lágrimas.

-Gracias por permitirle vivir Paul- le dijo Jacob entre llanto y lágrimas-. Nunca pude pedir un mejor amigo... aún cuando la amabas, siempre pensaste en lo mejor para ella y para mí... maldito masoquista... siempre dejabas que el dolor te invadiera para hacernos felices... y lo lograste, a costa de tu vida... gracias estúpido.... gracias por dejarnos vivir...

-No hay de que...

Ambos creímos escuchar la voz de Paul. Nos miramos y luego vimos como la figura transparente de Paul se mostraba en medio de los petalos de cerezos, estaba cubierto por ellos, en medio de ellos alzó una mano en gesto de despedida.

-Estaré bien...- nos dijo mirandonos con una gran felicidad-. Diganles a mis padres que descanso en el cielo...

Y así mientras partía, pudimos ver con esplendor como lo seguían los espectros de Rosalie, Emmet y Carlisle que nos miraron con unas miradas llenas de tranquilidad.

-Disculpen todo lo que hice- pidió Emmet avergonzado-. Disfruten de la vida lo más que puedan.

-Protejan a los que los necesiten- nos dijo Rosalie.

-Comprende a las personas y dales el perdón- nos dijo Carlisle.

-Y sobre todo, vivan felices para siempre- nos dijo Paul sonriendo una última vez-. Mi historia habrá terminado, pero la tuya sigue Reneesme y la tuya también Jacob... les deparan aventuras, desafíos, encuentros y desencuentros, pero mientras se sigan amando, podrán sobrellevarlo todo y ver que la felicidad estará siempre en ustedes.

-¡PAUL!- grité entre llantos-. ¡Te amo!

-Yo también- me dijo con profunda felicidad-. Sé feliz para siempre.

-Tú también- le pedí.

Y así sus espectros desaparecieron en el aire.

Jacob y yo no hablamos de esto con nadie, ya que preferiamos guardarlo como nuestro pequeño secreto.

El matrimonio estaba lista. Mi madre me dio su vestido de boda, el cual me quedó excelente. Alice se encargó de la decoración y el maquillaje al mismo tiempo. Ambas se veían radiante y sobre todos estaban felices de verme sonriendo. Ahora que había hablado con Paul, sentía que podía seguir adelante por la eternidad, junto con Jacob.

Por fin, llegamos a la iglesia, y junto con mi padre cruzamos el pasillo para llegar al altar. Todos estaban allí, mi familia, la familia de Jacob, la manada de Jacob, todos mirandonos con alegría. Todos eramos felices, ¿Qué más podía pedir?

Esperé pacientemente a que el padre dijiera todo lo que tenía que decir, hasta que por fin llegó el momento.

-Reneesme Cullen, ¿Aceptas a Jacob Black como tu légitimo esposo por la eternidad, en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe?

-Acepto- dije automaticamente provocando la mayor sonrisa que haya visto en el rostro de Jacob y también la más sincera de todas, la más pura y simple.

-Jacob Black, ¿Aceptas a Reneesme Cullen como tu légitima esposa por la eternidad, en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe?

-Acepto- está vez la sonrisa fue mía, y fue completamente natural y sincera, como la suya.

-Si hay alguien que se oponga a está unión por el motivo que sea, que hable ahora o calle para siempre.

Nadie habló.

-Por el poder que me confiere la iglesia, los declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia.

Jacob estaba por besarme, pero yo me adelanté, lo agarré y le di un apasionado beso. Había estado esperando tanto por este momento. Sentir los labios de Jacob fue algo tan grandioso, algo tan dulce, nunca pensé que alguien pudiera darme un beso así. Y recordé a Paul... era como cuando lo besé... sin embargo estaba completamente segura de que mi sentimiento por Jacob era autentico e irrepetible, no quería que se alejara nunca de mí.

Nuestro beso duró más de un minuto y luego nos separamos.

Pude ver como mi madre me veía llena de orgullo y alegría, mientras que mi padre me sonreía alegre al ver que encontré mi propia felicidad. Esme me miraba a punto de llorar, pero se contuvo y junto las manos viendome con una alegría como si hubiese sido ella la que se casase y no yo.

Todos nos veían con felicidad, la felicidad había sido encontrada.

Por eso, desde entonces, incluso hoy y en la eternidad te agradesco Paul, te agradesco por protegerme, por enseñarme la verdadera belleza de la amistad y el amor, te agradesco por mostrarme un mundo más hermoso y una vida más hermosa.

Gracias Paul, descansa en el cielo, yo estaré aquí, por siempre feliz con mi Jacob y con tu recuerdo en mí. Nunca te olvidaré, mi Paul...

Fin...


End file.
